


The Year Sugawara Koushi Learns A Lot

by Cisystematic



Series: Mr. Refreshing and Mr. Independent [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Coming Out, F/M, First Person, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Outing, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, more tags will be added as the story goes on!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 52,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of a traumatic incident in high school, Suga likes keeping to himself. That is, until he meets someone that makes him want to live a little. A partner fic to The Year Oikawa Tooru Learns A Lot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sugawara**

Chapter 0: Sugawara

Broom closets aren’t so bad once you’ve been locked in them for almost an hour. I can sob in here for as long as I want, and no one can hear me over the loud squeaks of sneakers and the pounding thuds of the volleyballs in the gym. I started coughing when my throat started to dry up from all the crying I’ve been doing. In manga and anime the main character has the best time of their life during their first year of high school. I never thought I would hate being here after two weeks. Coach’s whistle and my team’s voices rattled against my ears--practice was over. I heard the team walk toward the locker room. God I hope they don’t throw my stuff in the trashcan. I mean I guess they’ve already bruised my arms and screamed slurs at me why wouldn’t they? My breath hitched when I heard footsteps headed in my direction. No…don’t come back. You made your point already. I know I said the wrong thing. I get it—I’m an abomination. Please don’t come back…

I started backing away as the footsteps got closer to the door, flinching when my back hit the wall. Please don’t come back. I didn’t come out like you told me to.  

“Suga-kun, don’t worry.” Kiyoko-sempai’s calm voice instantly relaxed me. “It’s only me, Daichi-kun, and Asahi-kun.” She usually called Asahi Scaredy Cat and I hated that she didn’t then. It would’ve been nice to have something that was normal. Weird how the worst situations make you want to laugh at anything. I wished someone made some sort of joke. I heard the jingle of keys, the door unlocking, and Kiyoko-sempai’s small gasp when she saw how ruffled I was. I guess that’s the right word…my hair was sticking out everywhere and my clothes were ripped and my eyes were probably red from all the sobbing.

“Suga!” Daichi was the first to run in and hug me. “I’m sorry. They wouldn’t let me look for you. I’m sorry…” He muttered. I looked over his shoulder and saw Asahi glaring at the ground with clenched fists. Kiyoko-sempai was close to tears.

“I reported them already. Coach is in a meeting with the principal settling their punishment.” Kiyoko-sempai told us. She stepped aside as Daichi led me out. “He said you can come back to practice after a couple of days once this blows over.”

I let go of Daichi. “No.”

You’re supposed to trust your teammates, right? They’re supposed to help you with your problems right? Being a part of team meant being a part of a family, right? That’s how it used to be.

Daichi turned around, surprised. “Suga?” Asahi was silent and started untying and retying his bun; an old habit of his when was nervous.

 _I hate_ _my team._

“I don’t want to come back…” I mumbled. “I don’t want to play anymore.”


	2. Suga, Daichi, and Asahi**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's company too~

*Beginning of Spring*

Chapter 1: Suga, Daichi, and Asahi

“Asahi, that’s my face wash!” I smack the small tube out of his hand. He slumps over me, groaning and rubbing his hand. “Here’s the toothpaste,” I tell him as I hand it over. I go back to drying off my face. “We do this every day—you’re going to poison yourself one of these days…” I’m not sure if my face wash is poisonous, but it’s still not good to put in your mouth.

Asahi yawns as he squirts out too much toothpaste on his brush. He lazily starts brushing his teeth. “Poison’s bad…” is what I could make out from his gurgling.

“Yes. Yes it is.” I chuckle. “That’s why you should pay more attention.” Poor guy, he’s always so tired after working. I’m glad I’m not a handyman.

“I fixed the toilet so now we have two again.”

 I’m so glad Asahi’s a handyman.

Living in a two bedroom two bathroom house with two other guys is interesting. Haha a lot of twos. My room is actually the basement, but Asahi fixed it up to be more livable. We solved the no carpet problem by covering the entire floor with different rugs. Sure there’s three different shag carpets in three different shades of green covering the floor but hey shag’s kind of amazing. Asahi, who received this house from his parents, works with his dad and older brother in their contracting business. Daichi is set on becoming a pro volleyball player. It must be nice having dreams. I don’t know what I want to do with my life. I can’t help but feel a tiny bit envious that their lives are sorta set in stone. The three of us have gone to middle and high school together which makes our household a very happy one. It’s nice having people I know in the big city. Miyagi is such a small and slow place in comparison to Tokyo. I’ve been here for a year now and I still haven’t gotten used to how tall the buildings are. I walk toward our one hallway closet to toss my face towel in the hamper.

“Suga,” Daichi calls as I pass by his room. “You’re heading out?” He’s reclining in his desk chair with his feet on his bed. His TV is blaring some sports nonsense. Even though he asked me a question, his eyes are glued to it soaking up as much sports news as he can.

“Yeah, I’m seeing Yui. Since I’m transferring it’ll be the last time I’ll see her for a while,” I answer, stepping in his room. There’s several volleyball posters on the wall. I can’t help but be amused by them. He’s such a sports fanatic.

Daichi nods slowly at this. “Is she alright?” I could barely hear the low question over the TV. Yui’s also our middle/high school friend. She’s probably the most optimistic person on this planet. Instead of saying she got lost (which is often) she likes to say she ‘learned a new way of not getting to the place she needed to be’. She is also Daichi’s childhood friend. They started dating in our last year of middle school and they were so happy and cute together. A lot of us at school thought they we would get married and have kids and a dog and love each other forever. Last year they broke up when Daichi came out. They haven’t talked since.

“She’s fine Daichi,” I say. “If you called she would be happy to tell you.” I scold lightly, putting my hands on my hips. “You know her better than I do—she doesn’t hate you because you’re gay.”

He blushes. “Suga!”

“You’re gay, Daichi,” I repeat. “If you hear it and say it more than one time, you’ll get used to it.” I grin. “At least, I did.” His blush is still there. I shake my head at him. Oh Daichi… “I gotta go now—I don’t want to miss the train.” I quickly toss my face towel in the hamper and head down the stairs.

“Bye Suga!” I hear Asahi call after me. He’s more awake now. “Tell Yui I said hi.”

“Be safe!” Daichi says. He is sucha dad. One time he actually told me lights out when it was I started a scary movie marathon in the living room.

I slip on my shoes snickering to myself. “Got it!” I check my watch. Good I still have time to make the train still.

“Suga!” Daichi thunders down the stairs. He jogs over to me and grips my shoulders. “I’m…gay.” His face gets red again.

I grin. “There you go.” I give his arm a friendly pat. “And think about calling Yui or something. She misses you, you know?”

He nods, still blushing. I inwardly sigh. Oh Daichi… I pat his arm again, but for a different reason. “I guess you should go now…” He mumbles, awkwardly letting me go.

“You make it sound like I’m leaving forever.” I laugh. “You fuss over me too much, Daichi.” Not that I don’t mind though. There’s nothing wrong with being protected. Right? Hm. Whatever I don’t want to spoil my mind before I see Yui. “Alright I’m off!” I call as I head out the door.

Don’t think about Daichi, Koushi…you’re not a bad friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm so happy to finally make this!! It's gonna be interesting doing double duty now with Oikawa's side and Suga's but it should be fun!! I'm very curious on how everyone thinks about it! We have one more chapter for this update! Let's get to it!


	3. Michimiya Yui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make it spicy!!

Chapter 2: Michimiya Yui

“Suga!” Yui waves when she sees me through the crowd. “You made it just in time! The line’s thinning down,” she tells me when I reach her. Since it’s the day before the spring semester starts, we’re celebrating our separation by doing our favorite thing in the entire world: eating spicy food. “We have to get the hottest thing as a way to send you off! We’ll remember each other through the heat in our bellies!” She beams, patting her stomach with her hands.

I laugh. “Sounds like a plan to me!”

We walk inside our favorite restaurant, Heatwave, which specializes in the bestest spicy foods on the planet. I know bestest isn’t a word, but trust me this stuff is the _best_. Yui and I have come in here so much that almost all of the waiters know what we order. Our hostess leads us to a booth in the corner and hands us our menus. Hmmmm what _is_ the spiciest thing here? We’ve tried everything and there’s nothing that crazy hot…

“I guess I’ll settle for my usual…” I mumble, scanning over the menu again. “What are you getting Yui?” There’s no response. Odd. I mean this in the nicest way possible, Yui’s a talker. When she’s silent she’s either asleep or passed out. I look up and see her staring at something behind me. I turn around and see a waiter with a buzz cut talking to some other customers. When I turn back to Yui she’s covering up her face with her menu muttering to herself. “Friend of yours?” I ask, grinning.  

She squeaks and lowers her menu to show her eyes. “Don’t tease me Suga, I’m already so frantic!” She says.

I laugh. “I didn’t even say anything! I just asked a simple question.” I lean on the table, giving her another wry grin.  “You’re the one who’s crumbling to pieces.”

“I knooooww…” she wails, covering her face again. “His name is Nakashima Takeru…he’s on the boys’ volleyball team…we have a lot classes together…” She mumbles. “But it’s not like we’re together or anything! He’s a nice person to talk to and we both have a lot of siblings so we talk about that all the time! I never met them, but they sound really nice and he likes taking care of his brother and I like taking care of mine and…” she lets out a breath and places the menu on the table. “I didn’t know he worked here…”

“I didn’t know you were so obvious with your crushes.”

“SUGA!” She slams her hands on the table, her face reddening. “IT’S NOTHING LIKE THAT!” Her face gets redder. “What do I say to him if he’s our waiter? It’s going to be so weird! He’s going to see what I eat!” I’m not sure how that’s embarrassing. Serving food is his job after all.

I laugh again. “I think you’re worrying too much, Yui. He might not be our waiter and he might be too busy to see that you’re here.”

“You’re right. I’m worrying too much!” She smiles before rubbing her hands together and slapping her cheeks. I flinch at the loud noise. For someone who’s not trying to bring attention to herself, she’s making a lot of fuss. “I mean there’s so many other people working here! What are the odds that he’s going to be our waiter—HELLO TAKERU-KUN!” Yui screeches when our waiter arrives.

Takeru laughs. “Fancy seeing you here Yui-san.”

“Oooh first name basis, huh?” I snicker when Yui pouts at me.

“Shush your face,” she mutters, flushing again. “Takeru-kun this is my friend Sugawara Koushi.”

Takeru looks at the two of us, his smile faltering some. “Nice to meet you...” Oh, haha he thinks we’re on a date. That’s adorable.

“I’m gay,” I tell him. Even though I told Daichi to say it all the time to get used to it, I’m not used to announcing my homosexuality in public either. But I want this relationship to happen so I figure I shouldn’t bead around the bush.

“Nice to meet you!” He beams. There we go.

He takes our orders—I got my favorite spicy mapo tofu and Yui got spicy miso ramen—and happily walks away, giving Yui another smile before he heads into the kitchen.

“Soooo?” I say after a while.

Yui covers her face and falls down on her side of the booth. “He’s so niiiiiiiceeeee, Sugaaaaa….” She wails.

I laugh. “Yui he’s totally into you! You guys should go ahead and date! What are you waiting for?” I hear her mumble something. “What was that?”

“I said…” she sits back up, biting her lip. “I’m waiting on…Daichi…” She starts walking her fingers on the table. “I want to talk to him again before I move on to someone else. And I just want to be his friend again…”

“Oh…”

We’re both silent. I feel like knowing someone since childhood is a double edged sword. At one hand you have a best friend that’s been through thick and thin but then when you separated you don’t know what to do. What’s even more confusing is that there’s so many people that say they married their best friend and then there’s the same amount of people that say dating your friend is a big taboo. Yui’s told me before that she feels lonesome without Daichi—not in a romantic way, but as her closest friend.

“It’s going to be kinda weird without you on campus, Koushi,” Yui mumbles.

“Mhm…” I’m starting to feel worse about transferring…

“Can I ask why?” She chuckles. “Or rather can you tell me?”

I look down at my fingers. I’m not sure if I can tell her. The main reason is Daichi. I’m so used to following behind him that I got too freaked out being somewhere without my support. I sigh. I’m sucha loser. I can’t do anything without Daichi.

“Koushi,” Yui gets me out of my thoughts. “It’s fine! You’ll tell me when you’re ready.” She smiles.

A small weight feels like it’s off my shoulders. I don’t mean to close myself up so much…but after high school…I like keeping things inside. “We’ll still meet up, Yui! I’m not too far.” I quickly change the subject. “Plus I can visit you at Starbucks.”

She sighs. “Suga….our Starbucks is weird.”

I snort. “Ok?”

“Well, Kiyoko-sempai’s there so it’s not so weird,” she says.

My smile widens at the thought of the tall, extremely beautiful, and extremely caring lady I’m happy to call my senior. It’s been a while since I’ve seen Kiyoko-sempai. I wonder how she’s doing.

“But yeah we should meet up again soon! We can eat here again!” She beams. If Yui became a superhero I think her power would be her smile. It always makes me happy.

“So you can see your crush in a waiter’s outfit again?”

“SUGA!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this batch! I don't know about you guys, but I was a maaajooor fan of Takeru during season 2. There's something about him... haha Anyway Yui's here! She's fun to write as because i get to break grammar rules and have her say several run ons. Yeah for breaking the rules!! Also Yui and Daichi...they're not so hot, but they'll get better! I promise! Anyway thanks for reading!!! I'll see you in the next update!


	4. Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of something new~

Chapter 3: Shades

Yui waves goodbye to me as she crosses the street. She’s right—my belly is still warm from all the food I just ate. I check the time. Hmmm it’s still pretty early. I can waste more time before I go back home. Daichi doesn’t know I know this, but he and Asahi have secret talks when I’m not around. What’s worse is that he doesn’t know that I already know that he’s telling Asahi about his crush on me. Jeez, there’s a lot of knowing going on and no one is knowing the right thing!

Oh Daichi…

How can I break it to him? He’s my support…I can’t let him go yet…I’m scared to be by myself…

I force these thoughts out of my mind. I walk down the sidewalk, glancing at the storefronts. Yeah, shopping will help me. There’s nothing wrong with buying something to ignore everything terrible going on with your life! Right? I flinch when a loud guitar riff blares out of the store I’m passing. I look up at the bright neon sign. SPIT, huh? Is it like a punk store? There’s a lot of people with heavy piercings in there…

I kinda wish Daichi were here…this place looks a bit scary…but that doesn’t help the awkward unrequited love situation does it? I clench my fists. I should try to do something by myself. It’s just a store and it’s not like I’m going to come out as a metal head or something. It’s just a clothing store, Koushi. I hold my breath and take a step inside. The loud screamo music gets even louder as I inch around the store. I’m trying not to stare at the several piercings some people have, but I can’t help it. I wish I could be that daring… My dad actually has one of his ears pierced since he grew up in the 80s. I kinda want one since he does but I dunno…it’s nice blending in the crowd.  

Most of the clothes have curse words or weird phrases or a combo of both on them. My favorite at the moment is a sweatshirt that says NUTTERBUTTER MOTHERFUCKER. That’ll be fun to wear around the house. Asahi’s face is going to be hilarious. It’s baggy too which is my favorite type of clothing to wear. The bigger the better, I think. It feels like you’re wearing a big blanket you know? And it covers up most of your body so no one can see you, you know? The only problem is that it’s on one of the higher racks and it’s just…out of my reach.

“Yo.”

I immediately lower my arm, squeaking. Good one Koushi, you’ve become a mouse. I look up to see a strawberry blonde guy with a safety pin pierced through his lip. Woah…he looks like he came straight from one of the punk fashion magazines. Aside from the one in his lip, he has three piercings in each ear, one on his left eyebrow and one in his nose. He must have a high pain tolerance.

He grins. “Sorry dude.” He raises his hands and wiggles his fingers. “I’m not gonna eat ya. I work here.” He points at the sweatshirt I was reaching for. “Want me to get it down? Mattsun lost the little reacher thing cause he was swinging it around pretending it was a lightsaber. HE’S SUCHA DUMBASS.” He directs the last part to the guy at the back of the store behind the register. I don’t think it’s called ‘little reacher thing’ but I’ll just keep this to myself.

Register guy, or Mattsun (who is just as heavily pierced as the guy in front of me), looks up from his laptop and flicks off Strawberry Blonde. “YOU WERE PRETENDING IT WAS A HUGE DICK, ASSWIPE.” Wait how did you lose it then? You were just acting like thirteen year olds…where did you misplace it?? We can search for the little reacher thing!

They glare at each other. What is going on?? Did I start a fight? I just wanted to see the sweater up close! This is what I get for trying to be outside of the box. Damn you Nutterbutter Motherfucker. Damn you.

Register guy’s frown slowly turns into a sly smirk. “Neko,” is all he says. Strawberry Blonde and I blink at the simple response. I feel my face heating up. They can’t be referencing what I think they’re referencing. I look up at Strawberry Blonde—he looks as though he won the lottery.

“FUCK YEAH!” He pumps his fists in the air. “Dude, did you hear that? I’m topping him tonight!” He tells me excitedly.

I cover my extremely flushed face. What do you say to this? How did it come to this? Was that some sort of, excuse the unintended pun, cock fight? I make some sort of noise to answer him. I feel like if I don’t acknowledge his…er _prize_ he’s going to keep announcing it. Is the music loud so they can talk about sex out in the open with no one being able to hear them???

“You’re a nervous one, huh?” Strawberry Blonde laughs above me. “I’m surprised you even have the guts to wear our clothes. They don’t say nice things you know?”

I uncover my face and fiddle with my fingers. “Yeah…I guess I’m a bit out of place here…” I glance at the sweatshirt again. I guess it is a bit too crazy for me. It would give me more attention than I want...I know I just wanted to wear it in the house but…I probably won’t look good in it… “Thanks for coming to help me, but I think I’ll head home.”

Strawberry Blonde raises his thin eyebrows at me. “I’m really not scary you know?” My eyes widen. I’m not sure if he’s worried about my nerves or if I offended him. I feel like it’s the latter. He grins at me again. “My name’s Makki—well all my friends call me that. The guy I’m topping is Mattsun.” He motions for me to follow him to the register. “I feel bad cause I know I come on too strong.” He reaches over the counter and hands me a pair of shades. “Our stupid glamourous friend took a picture of these to show his internet cult and now they’re supes popular. These are last pair of the first batch. You can have them.”

I look at the shades. They’re black with gold decorations on the side. In comparison to the rest of the crude phrases on the clothes, the sunglasses are oddly…pretty.

“Makki, I’ve perfected his Forever Alone playlist,” Mattsun says. “I added Disney songs so he wouldn’t get too messed up.” He shows his laptop to his boyfriend, I’m assuming they’re dating? They could just be friends with benefits or something.

Makki leans on the counter and scans whatever is on the laptop screen. “Dude you put in the entire Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack,” he says.

“And? It’s Disney.”

“That’s like the saddest movie ever!”

“Uhm…” I flinch when their attention goes back to me. “How much are these?” I ask, pointing at the shades.

“Oh! When I said you can have them I meant they’re free,” Makki says. “We sold about 200 today so a freebie’s not gonna damage us.” He grins.

“He does what he wants cause the owner is his brother,” Mattsun snickers. “You’ll look hot as hell in them.”

I can’t but blush at the compliment.  “Thank you…I’ll uh…try to come back.” I force out.

“We’ll be waiting!” They call after me as I walk out of the store. Why do I get the feeling that this going to come back to haunt me? As I head toward the train station, I look down at the shades in my hands. I put them on and look in one of the store windows to see how I look. They’re not half bad. They’re pretty neat actually! Even though I don’t necessarily need them right now, I keep them on for the rest of the way to the station.

Maybe these are a sign that something new will come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with an update at 1 in the morning WHOO nightowls am I right? So this would've been updated earlier, but my sister and I got into watching episodes of Saved By the Bell and boy is it something...not sure if it's good or not but it's...yep. Anyway!! Makki and Mattsun make their appearance! I want SPIT to be a real store!! I imagine it only playing ootsuki kenji and one of his bands (he's in several i think) tokusatsu (if you're a fan of metal you should look him up he's super awesome!!!) Also!! Neko is a slang term for someone being topped. Tachi, which I believe is used next chapter, is someone who tops. Japanese gay slang is pretty interesting. Anyway we have a lot in this update lets go to the next chapter!


	5. Secret Talk 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Asahi chat over Suga wanting to do more.

Chapter 4: Secret Talk 1

I hum a random tune as I fill up my watering can in the kitchen sink. Nothing beats going out all day and taking care of my plant kids. I go downstairs to my room, aka cacti paradise. During high school I got into house plants. After some…personal problems…I stayed at home for about two weeks. My mom took off work to stay with me and one day I told her I wanted the two of us to go out and then we came back with five cacti. Soon my I’m not sure why I love cacti of all things. I guess people avoid them because of how prickly they are. Only certain people can look past its spiky defense and see how pretty it is.

“Hello hello~” I greet one of my taller cacti by the stairs. I go back to humming again as I water it. The basement door opens.

“Suga,” Asahi calls down. “Daichi’s ordering pizza for movie night—do you want the usual or something?”

I don’t answer and I hide behind my cactus. Heehee I’m a terrible person…

Asahi walks down a couple of stairs. “Suga? Pizza?” He calls out again. I cover my mouth when I hear him sigh and walk down the rest of the steps. He knows and yet he continues falling for this. “You’re somewhere in your cactus forest.” He looks around, biting his lip. When his back is to me, I finally creep up behind him.

“ASAHI!”

He yelps and covers his head. “SUGA!! YOU’RE NOT NICE!”

I laugh and give him a loving rub on the back. “I know, and I’m sorry. It’s just so fun seeing someone as intimidating as you show your belly so easily.” I smile at up him when he gives me an almost angry pout.

He sighs again and straightens himself up. “I guess…”

“And I’m okay with whatever you guys order,” I answer going back to watering my plants. Asahi yells this to Daichi upstairs. Our basic form of communication is just screaming at each other. “Whose turn is it to pick a movie?”

“…yours…” he mumbles.

I snicker. “I won’t pick a horror movie. I promise.” I move on to another cactus. “So what did you guys do while I was out?”

Asahi stiffens again. “You know…stuff.”

“I know you guys talk about me when I’m gone. I mean you and I have secret talks too,” I say.

“You call them secret talks, but it’s more along the lines of you and Daichi telling me secrets that I have to keep from the other person.” He slumps. “I don’t know why it’s always me in the middle of you two…”

“You’re sucha great listener!” I beam at him.

“ _I know…_ ”

“Oh Asahi—I know you’re busy, but if you have time can you fix my closet doorknob?” I gesture to its general vicinity. It was a small storage closet before I moved in and now it holds all of my baggy clothes. “It locks from the inside for some reason…I don’t like it…” At the moment I just have the door propped open, and that can solve the problem for so long.

“Sure, I don’t mind. It’ll probably be sometime tomorrow though. I would go now, but the hardware store is closed,” he tells me.

I nod and finish up watering my kids. “Asahi, can I tell you something?” I set the now empty watering can by my desk. I sit on my bed with a sigh. “I wish I had someone to talk to.”

“Oh…” 

“Nonono! I don’t mean that you’re not fun to talk to!” I add quickly. Smooth one Koushi, insult your sensitive friend. First you scare him and now you say he’s not fun to talk to. “I mean like…” I try to think how to say this without sounding like a jerk. “I’ve known you guys for so long and you’re all very dear to me…but for some reason I’m starting to feel…lonely I guess.” On the train ride back, I couldn’t help but think about my random encounter with Makki and Mattsun (since it’s kinda late now, I hope Makki is having fun being tachi this evening). If I went to my usual store, the same thing would’ve happened and for some reason that really bothered me. Even though they were extremely eccentric they were completely different. And after thinking about it, I wish I could scream in a store that I’m going to top, or bottom in my case, someone later. Which ugh, let’s not talk about my love life. Hey we can talk about my lack of one all day! I’m single as hell! On second thought…let’s not talk about that either.

Asahi mulls this over, humming to himself. “I get what you’re saying. I meet new people all the time through work and Daichi has some new people to hang out with through his team.” He smiles. “It’s okay to want more people to talk to. Actually I’m pretty excited to hear that.”

I raise my eyebrows in shock. “Really?”

“Yeah, I am.” He laughs. I smile; it’s one of my favorite sounds. “It means you’re opening back up again. It’s understandable, but you’ve really shut yourself off after what happened in high school…” he mumbles.

We’re silent for a couple of moments. He’s right after that incident I never opened up to anyone again. I couldn’t trust anyone aside from my close friends and Kiyoko-sempai, but even then I didn’t want to show my true feelings anymore. Sure I still tease them sometimes, but old Suga has been tucked away somewhere. Hah, if I am lucky enough to find someone to date, it would take me years to even think about doing small things like blowing my nose in front of them. I’ve learned that people can be terrible…so there’s no point in allowing them into your life…or so I thought. Protecting yourself and forcing others away is a thin line. Almost as thin as Makki’s eyebrows.

Maybe I can start again this semester. I can try to find new people…and learn how to trust them again. That’s…easier said than done. Speaking of saying things…I learned something new about myself last night while perusing some _videos_.

“Asahi, can I tell you something else?” I ask, bouncing on my bed grinning.

“Is it about you wanting more friends?”

“It’s a sex thing.”

His face gets red instantly. He covers his face groaning. “Suga…”

“You’re the only person I can tell these things to!” I stop bouncing. “I can’t tell Daichi cause it’s weird with his crush one me and Yui’s too innocent. You’re my last option!” I actually had these talks with my mom, but sometimes she gets _too_ supportive of my sexual explorations. Last year for my birthday she actually bought me a toy, which was nice and yes I use it, but it was very awkward because she forgot to tell me not to open it until I was alone and my whole family (which included several younger cousins) saw me pull out a vibrator from a box and oh no I’m now remembering the moment… _oh god_ _I_ _think_ _there’s_ _a_ _picture_ _of_ _that_ …

“No, I’m okay with it…it’s just 900 times more embarrassing for me than it is for you,” he says, walking over to me.

I’m so excited about this that I stand up to bounce around in my bed. Asahi’s dad gave me an old one from their home and it’s a queen size so I have tons of space to jump around. “Okay so get this: dirty talk!” I dramatically point at him.

“Uh-huh?”

I clap my hands and wiggle them. “Hot as hell~” I sing out.

Asahi snorts at my antics. “Neat.”

“Very neat!” I grin, still bouncing. “It’s a shame I don’t have anyone to meet up with…”

“What about Daichi?”

I stop moving and frown. “I need a boyfriend.”

“What about Daichi?” Asahi repeats.

“I don’t know,” I sigh. “It’s so complicated, Asahi.” I stick out my arms to balance myself as I kneel down on my bed. “How did that happen?”

He shrugs. “You’ve yet to be honest with him.”

“I know _…_ ”

“For like…three years.” 

“ _I know…”_ I sigh loudly. Whether or not Daichi knew it or not back in high school, I had a hunch that our feelings for each other were different. His touches lasted a little bit longer on my shoulder, he zoned out when I talked to him, and whenever I complimented him he sputtered into big ball of embarrassment. I’ve had several opportunities to tell Daichi that I only see him as best friend and as an older brother, but I can’t bring myself to do it. I’m afraid of how he’ll react. What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me anymore? He’s the only protection I have…

 …and I don’t want to lose that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Asahi is the gatekeeper to several secrets, but he likes that his friends trust him so much. Also we learn more about Suga! On Oikawa's side we never knew he was so open about sexual stuff! Personally I was never one to be so open about it until I went to high school. I met several people who were, and I had a friend who showed me her favorite porn videos--actually two now that I think about it. A guy and a girl. hilariously enough neither of them showed me straight porn so I've only seen same sex stuff--LOL IDK IF YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT MY STORIES FROM FOUR YEARS AGO anyway i'm just saying that in all of my writing (i write like short stories and stuff i'm trying hard to get published you guys its so hard) i make most of my characters very open about sex since it's a thing that happens. like if you're gonna gush over your favorite baseball team, you can gush over your new kink or something(to your friends and people you trust of course). idk just what i've come to realize over the years. AGAIN YOU GUYS ARE HERE FOR THE STORY NOT MY RAMBLES HAHA onward to the next chapter!


	6. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's got to be that p i z z A! (KNOWER is a good band check them out if you feel like it)

Chapter 5: Pizza Night

Because I already scared Asahi, my decision for movie night was no movie. So we’re all sitting at the kitchen table stuffing our faces with pizza. I happily shake hot sauce over my slices.

“I don’t know how you can handle hot stuff, Suga.” Daichi winces at the amount of hot sauce pooled on my pizza. “I can barely take too much black pepper…”

I shrug, folding my slice in half. “I’m a hot person,” I say before taking a bite. Daichi flushes. Dammit. That meant to be a joke. Unrequited love is terrible on both sides…

“How was Yui by the way?” Asahi quickly keeps the conversation going. Thank goodness. Daichi, however looks as though he might be sick and it’s not because of my eating habits.

“She’s fine!” I say, glancing at him. “There’s a guy that works in our favorite restaurant that has a crush on her.” Daichi looks up at this.

“Really?” He asks. “Who?”

“His name is Nakashima Takeru. He plays volleyball,” I answer.

Daichi’s eyes light up at the name. “We’ve played his team before, both in college and high school. You remember him, right Asahi?”

“I remember how scary you two were since you were both captains…” Asahi mumbles. “When one of them messed up a serve or didn’t receive in time they kept angrily complimenting each other—‘oh it hit the net! What a nice captain!’ ‘Aw you didn’t get to the ball in time? That’s such a formidable captain!’” He tells me.

I laugh. “Usually you’re the one that stops the trash talking.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Daichi crosses his arms with a huff. “There was something about him that made me angry.”

“He did remind me of you a little bit,” I say, grabbing another slice. “You’re both sturdy.”

“Maybe that’s what it is.” Daichi’s eyebrow twitches when he sees me reach for the hot sauce again. “I’m glad he’s still playing. It would be a waste of talent if he stopped.” He flinches when I clank the bottle on the table. I don’t like the sound of that. Not at all.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Asahi and Daichi stiffen at my change in tone, Daichi especially.

“Nothing!” He says quickly.

I at my food, sighing. “Right…” I haven’t played volleyball in years. It was the first thing I was good at—well in comparison to others I wasn’t amazing, but I was able to hold my own in middle school. My parents aren’t athletic people, so they were excited to get into the sports world. They came to all of my games, started a mini-cheering squad with all of their friends. Of course I got to meet Daichi, Asahi and Yui through the sport also. It was a fun time. Sometimes I miss it, but then I think about what happened…and I just force those thoughts away.

We’re silent as we finish eating. I finish first and quickly head to my room. I can practically feel Daichi’s stare as I open the basement door and walk down the stairs.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh geez oh geez don't you hate awkward pizza dinners?? aauuugh the worst!!! also a funny coincidence, my dad eats pizza with hot sauce sometimes. when i wrote this i thought "holy shit i live with a suga...A SUGA FATHERED ME" Also Suga living in the basement is based on one of my highschool friends. It was like furnished and stuff, but she always complained about the cockroaches. I think she slept with raid on her nightstand. haha i like how i keep telling life stories when I say I'll stop. This story uses a lot of real life references...


	7. The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language is in this chapter.   
> I'm sorry Suga.

Chapter 6: The Closet

It’s around midnight when I see Daichi again. It’s just a small glance as I passed by his room to the bathroom to clean up from my ‘personal time’. Nothing helps you feel better about an awkward dinner with your friends than watching two hours of adult videos and using a toy your mom bought you. Yippie. Everything sucks. Well everything aside from the last two hours. That was fun. One of the perks of being in the basement is not worrying about anyone walking by your room or opening the door or whatever. I can be as uncovered as I want. Daichi and I share another look as I walk by his room again to go back downstairs. Asahi’s already snoring in his bed. For someone that looks so intimidating, he’s sucha big teddy bear.

I think I’ll go ahead and hit the hay since the new semester starts tomorrow—er today. But first I need to figure out what I’m wearing. I’m the type of person who hates figuring things like that in the morning. It stresses me out before I even leave the house and it puts me in a sour mood. I head to my propped open closet and go inside. I search through my oversized t-shirts and find one that I haven’t worn before. Well, since I’m into trying out new things bit by bit, this will do. One of the sleeves is stuck on another hanger and I fully step in my closet to sort it out. After a bit of tugging I free the sleeve from its trap with a small huff.

Behind me the door closes, and I freeze.

My breathing is already getting ragged as I quickly reach for and twist the door knob, whimpering when it won’t turn. No. No no no no, please don’t be locked. C..Calm down Koushi…please calm down….please don’t be locked.

Please let me go _._

_“I knew there was something up with you.”_

_“He probably joined the team so he could watch us change the fucker.”_

I drop my shirt as I fall to my knees. No don’t think about that. No. My chest feels tight and the walls feel like they’re closing in. There’s no air…it’s getting hard to breathe…

“I’m sorry…” I force out. “Please let me go…” I feel tears stinging my eyes.

 _“Sorry’s not gonna change you’re a fag. No one wants you here_.”

I start coughing. No don’t leave me in here again. Someone save me.

“I’m sorry…”

“Koushi!” I feel two arms wrap around me. “I got you…”

I slowly look up to see Daichi. Asahi’s at the door, which is now practically off its hinges. Tears roll down my face. I can’t help but feel stupid. Crying over getting stuck in a closet…I should’ve been more careful…then and now…I should’ve been more careful.

“I’m sorry.” Daichi wipes my eyes.

“What?” I sniff. What is he apologizing for? I’m the stupid one.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats.

I whimper again as I hug him tighter. Daichi, you’re too nice to me…I hate that I find comfort in your arms and I hate that I don’t reciprocate your feelings. When I look in his eyes again I start to feel worse. He’s concerned, but I can tell he wants to tell me something more. When he opens his mouth to say something, I glance over at Asahi.

He sighs. “Daichi, let’s give Suga some space,” he pats Daichi’s back as a signal to get up.

I start to feel cold when Daichi reluctantly moves away to help me get on my feet. We awkwardly shuffle out of the small closet; I grab Asahi’s hand and squeeze it. I can’t look at Daichi.

All of this is terrible…and I’m the reason for all of it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noooooo i cried when writing this cause i don't like doing things like this to my characters and...this is based on something that happened to my friend or a friend of his i don't remember. It's been like 4 or 5 years since he told me this story so it's a bit fuzzy in my mind, but I do know that either he or his friend was outted in a similar fashion. I won't try to tell the story because I don't want to tell it incorrectly because I don't remember all of the details. Anyway poor Suga is understandably claustrophobic and has panic attacks. Obviously Suga and Oikawa are parallels and I try to show that in different ways and this is one of them. At one point (i don't remember when and its my story haha) Oikawa starts to panic when he's outside of the volleyball gym, and here we Suga feeling uncomfortable inside his closet. I'll stop talking there since we have more chapters to read! Haha I'm majoring in education so I go into teacher mode very quickly (i hope to teach creative writing if you're curious). I'll cut down my teacherness don't worry. ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	8. Music in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is the beating heart that calls to me (Muse'ic by salyu x salyu--good cd in general if you like sorta experimental stuff. it's really pretty. lol didn't mean to make this the music suggestion corner whoops)

Chapter 7: Music in the morning

“I’m fine Daichi, really,” I say. “I was fine five minutes ago too.” I chuckle.

I hear him sigh on the other side of the phone. “You can’t blame me for being worried.”

“I know, I know. Thank you for checking up on me,” I say. “But I do want this to be the last time. You’re slowing me down—I might miss my first day at _your_ school because of _you_.” I snicker again.

“Okay okay.” He laughs. “I can’t wait to show you around.”

“I can’t wait to be shown,” I say. “Okay let me take a shower Daichi.”

“Oh right—sorry!” He says awkwardly. “Have a good time—er, I’ll see you later.” He quickly hangs up.

I shake my head laughing at Daichi’s awkwardness. Even if he didn’t have a crush on me, he would say something like that. I look over at my closet. Last night Asahi unscrewed the door off the rest of its hinges. He said that he’ll put a new door on today when he comes home from work, but I think I prefer it without one. That way I won’t get another panic attack.

After showering and putting on my clothes for the day I realize that I still have a while before I need to catch the train. When I used to play volleyball, I always had to wake up early to make it to morning practice. I guess that habit is instilled in me now which kinda sucks because I love sleeping in. Daichi wakes up earlier than he has to for his daily runs before his practice. He’s dedicated. Much more than I am. I jolt when the toaster pops up my toast. Ugh being home alone is a bit creepy…

I hum to myself as I eat my small breakfast. Heading back to my room I keep humming. It’s a nice tune…hmmm. Putting my toast in my mouth I reach for my guitar. My parents are very big music people. My dad teaches music at a middle school, and my mom is a piano teacher. Like I said before they’re kids from the 80s—they met when they made a band in college. Their hair was atrocious. Mom’s was crimped and braided and Dad had a rattail.  I grew up playing piano and after I quit volleyball I picked up guitar from my dad. I start strumming the tune I sang earlier, stopping every once and a while to eat my toast.

Unlike my parents, I don’t want to join a band or anything. I like playing for myself. It’s calming like my cacti. Whenever I get a boyfriend, maybe I’ll play for him sometime….if he likes music or something. After finishing my toast and the song I made up, I check my clock. Oh shizz, I’m about to miss the train!

I quickly set down my guitar, get my satchel, and run upstairs to head out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we're learning more about Suga! He's musically inclined!!! Everyone has a talent I believe whether it's music or being able to do double dutch. haha would you believe that Suga knowing guitar and piano is based off another friend? i didn't know i knew so many people until now. anyway she's super amazing! we used to send each other song suggestions to each other because we both reeeeallly love music. anyway since Oikawa's family is the super athletic family I wanted to make Suga's the complete opposite so they're more artistic! Also it's so easy to imagine Suga knowing how to play instruments for me. Onward to the next chapter!!!


	9. Rhinestoned Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Oikawa.

Chapter 8: Rhinestoned Cane

I let out a breath as I get on the train. I thought for sure I was going to miss it. I sit next to the door since it’s away from most of the people there. Letting out another small sigh, I push up my sunglasses and put my earbuds in my ears. Makki and Mattsun were right. I do look hot as hell in these! After three songs the train makes another stop and two guys come on my side of the train. One is around Daichi’s height…maybe taller, with short spiky hair. His friend is gigantic. His hair is fluffed up at the back and when he sits down I realize we’re wearing the same shades. He takes a selfie and chuckles at himself. Also wow that’s a bright cane. Are those rhinestones? It’s rhinestones. And the damn thing is between his legs. Is that on purpose? Does he know what he’s doing?? I can’t help but smile to myself as I turn away. He’s kinda cute. And not straight.

Not straight at allll. Not with that huge phallus symbol. He might as well wear a shirt that says DICK or something on it.

I keep my head angled away from them so I won’t look too obvious in my staring. Thankfully these shades are so dark you can’t see my eyes. On the flip side, I can’t see Mr. Cane’s either. His clothes are way tighter than mine and I can see the light outline of his muscles. I force myself not to stare at him. Don’t be so desperate, Koushi…especially with his friend or possible boyfriend right next to him. They’re both fit. Maybe they play sports? What are they doing? They’ve been staring at their phones for a while now—Mr. Cane’s facial expressions are hilarious. Especially his pout. I jolt when he starts laughing. It’s loud and makes everyone in the train car flinch. Haha, he’s…different. But not in a bad way.

When a new song comes on I start tapping my foot to the baseline of the song. The sound gets Mr. Cane’s attention. I force down a smile. He’s very cute. I hope he’s not dating his friend. But what am I saying? We probably won’t see each other again. When I hear my stop on the intercom I quickly get up and get off.

Goodbye Mr. Cane…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE'S FINALLY HERE. WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT TO THIS POINT!!!   
> hehe he speaks in the next chapter--i mean we already know what he said on his side, but still-- let's get to it!!


	10. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa speaks and Suga is way more suave than he is.

Chapter 9: Oikawa Tooru

When I get out of the train station, I remember Daichi’s directions.

“…a left from the station he said…” I mumble to myself. Daichi said I had time to meet up with him at the volleyball gym so he can show me around. He said that it was a straight shot through most of the campus; between the two of us he’s better at directions. I keep a quick pace as I walk through the crowd and within a few minutes I see the sports gyms. I take off my shades so I can read the signs better. Woah no wonder Daichi wanted to come here…there’s so many sports teams here. In front of one of the buildings I see Daichi on his phone, probably talking to Asahi, laughing. Though Daichi is like a brother to me, I will say his smile is probably the most attractive thing about him. You can’t help but grin back when you see it.

When he sees me he waves and ends his call. “I was afraid you might’ve gotten lost,” he tells me when I reach him.

“I’m not that bad with directions!” I pout. “If I was driving, you would be eating your words.” I don’t know why I can remember directions while I’m in the car. Daichi doesn’t know how to drive so he either asks me or Asahi to take him to his favorite sports store every other week.

Daichi laughs. “I don’t think you would have your liscence if you bumped into poles with your car.”

“I only walked into a pole because I was trying to beat your high score on Bejeweled—and it was on _my_ phone!” I snort. “I was trying to reclaim my honor.”

“Well, you have the honor of having me as your tour guide this morning,” He says, looking away with a small blush. “If you’ll have me…” Oh Daichi.

I reach over and flick his forehead. “You’re the only friend I have, dummy.” I chuckle when his blush is replaced by another grin. Behind Daichi I see two guys jog over to back of the volleyball gym with really odd hair styles. The taller one looks as though he didn’t brush out his bedhead and the other one…huh…of all animals to model your hair after why a great horned owl? They’re wearing matching shirts with SHAFT written on them.

Well then.

“Sawamura-kun! Suga-kun!”

The two of us look toward the voice and gasp when we see Kiyoko-sempai waving at us. I’m grinning from ear to ear; so is Daichi. I can’t believe I get to see her again after all this time! Jesus…I forgot how tall she is…and she still wears only black. It’s nice that she’s still the same. As Daichi and I practically run toward her, I notice that the spiky haired guy is next to her and next to him is…Mr. Cane...

I wasn’t expecting to see him again so quickly. He looks so flustered. I wonder why… His shades are off too. He’s got pretty eyes—they’re such a deep brown and his eyelashes are so long… On a scale from 1 to 10 he’s a 35.

“Shimizu-senpai, it’s been a while!” Daichi happily greets Kiyoko. “Hey Iwaizumi,” he says to the spiky haired guy. When he looks at Mr. Cane his smile completely drops. “Hi,” is all he says. Odd…

Mr. Cane smiles brightly at him. “Good morning Dai-chan!”

Daichi’s eyebrow twitches. “Sawamura to you.”

My eyes widen at Daichi’s extreme change in attitude. What does he have against Mr. Cane? He seems fine? I mean _he’s fine as hell_ so I’m sure he’s got a nice attitude. When I meet his gaze again he winks at me. Ohhhh my god. Is he flirting with me? I’ve been out of the dating game (more like never been in the game but whatever) that I forgot how fun flirting is. Mr. Cane you don’t know who you’re messing with. I wink back at him and it shocks him for a moment. Mom didn’t make me a _Mister Teaser_ sweater for nothing.

Kiyoko easily keeps the conversation going. “They were my juniors in high school,” She tells Mr. Cane and his friend. How does she know them? “The last time I saw you two, you were nervous first years. Now you’re adults.” She smiles.

“We’re trying to be,” I say, smiling.

“Where’s the scaredy cat?” She asks. The three of us laugh at this.

“Asahi’s sleeping in. Yesterday was his first day working at his dad’s contracting firm,” Daichi answers. “I didn’t know you were going to school here. What are you doing at the gym? Are you thinking about being manager again?” Daichi hasn’t been this excited since he beat me in a very close game of Mario Party. It was very close. I’m not mad. Did I say that it was a close game?

“No, I don’t think I have time anymore unfortunately,” Kiyoko-sempai says. “I just wanted to see my boyfriend.” She pats spiky haired guy’s head. I blush at this. How can she casually just say that?? Also SHE’S DATING?? SHE REJECTED EVERY BOY THAT CONFESSED TO HER IN HIGH SCHOOL.

WOAH HEY THAT MEANS THAT MR. CANE IS SINGLE. POSSIBLY.

I mean…you know…that’s another thing to realize from this news. Yep…

“Wait, Iwaizumi the girl you’ve been dating is  _Shimizu-senpai_?” Daichi asks, just as surprised. “…I didn’t know you were into older girls.”

“It just sorta happened,” Spiky haired guy mutters. I notice Mr. Cane fidget beside Kiyoko sempai

“I’m sorry Suga-kun, I forgot to introduce you. This is Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is…” She trails off and gestures to Mr. Cane.

He flips his hair and grins at me. “Oikawa Tooru, the pleasure is yours.” Ohhhh my god. He’s hilarious. I hear a small snort from Kiyoko-sempai. But he’s right—I’m very happy to finally know his name and the sparkling way he said it.

I chuckle. “Nice to meet you Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. I’m Sugawara Koushi. I just transferred.”

“Wow, like a lifetime movie,” Kiyoko-sempai says. Oikawa-san’s smile twitches. I guess it’s an inside joke or something…

“So that  _was_ you on the train, Oikawa-san,” I say. “I remember your cane. I like it.” I point at it, grinning. I hope he gets my drift. Please read between the lines and get what I’m saying. I’m as gay as you are.

For a split second there’s a small pout on Oikawa-san’s face before he smiles again. Did he not get my drift? “Why thank you Suga-chan! I’m glad someone else likes my sense of style. If I don’t stop traffic with my presence, who would?” He asks. Suga-chan? That’s cute. I don’t think he realized what I meant though. Also I love that he loves himself so much. Nothing more attractive than an overconfident person, and I mean that honestly. I don’t have the best self-esteem so I always wanted to date someone who did.

“Stop signs,” Iwaizumi-san says.

“Traffic lights,” adds Kiyoko-sempai.

“Crossing guards,” Daichi chimes in.

I can’t help but laugh. Oikawa-san is so interesting. I really like it.

“ _ANYWAY_ ,” Oikawa-san pouts again. Haha he looks like a kid who’s trying really hard to look cool in front of his friend but is failing miserably. “I noticed you as well!” He quickly takes out his sunglasses. “We have the same shades!”

“So we do! I guess we do have the same sense of style,” I chuckle again. He’s very cute when he’s excited. I like this childish side of him.

Oikawa-san lowers his eyelids and leans closely to me with a smirk. He’s really gunning for me isn’t he? I _definitely_ like this side of him. “You know what they say Suga-chan, great minds think alike.” How does he do that? Before he looked like a little kid! Now he looks like a goddamn sex god! He’s too good at this.

Daichi’s voice breaks me out of my trance. “You’re shameless, Oikawa. You just met him and you’re already giving him a nickname?”

“It’s fine, Daichi. I don’t mind,” I reassure him before giving Oikawa my most charming grin. “I’m sure you’ve also heard that every bird wants to hear themselves sing, Oikawa-san.”

He immediately straightens up. I may not be able to give bedroom eyes at the drop of a hat, but boy can I think of good comebacks. Kiyoko-sempai and Iwaizumi-san snicker behind him.

Daichi pats my shoulder. “Well, we’re gonna get going now. I promised to show Suga where his classes are.” Hm. For some reason I hate how that sounds…what I imagined in my mind was a parent dropping their parent off to preschool…and I don’t want Oikawa-san to think of me that way…even though I would really like to have Daichi show me where everything is…ugh…I feel conflicted…

This momentarily stops Iwaizumi-san’s laughter. “Am I the only one going to practice this morning?”

“Daichi, you don’t have to. I don’t want to be the reason you’re late,” I say quickly. “I saw a directory sign on my way here. I’ll just use that.”

Daichi shakes his head. “It’s not that big of a problem as Iwaizumi’s making it out to be. Plus he has his late days too. Now I know who makes those marks on your neck.”

Kiyoko snickers when her boyfriend blushes and grumbles to himself. Kiyoko-sempai…I must know everything about your relationship stat.

I inwardly sigh. Once Daichi’s set on something it’s hard to change his mind. I force on a smile. “Alright, you win.” I wave goodbye to everyone and follow Daichi to some building that I don’t care for right now.

I take a quick peek behind me. Oikawa-san twitches when we make eye contact again. I grin and wink at him again. I quickly turn away to hide my now red face.

“I think you’re going to have a fun time here, Suga,” Daichi says, still walking ahead of me.

I cover my face. I haven’t been this flustered in a long time. “I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this update!! YEAH!!! WHOO! We went from like three chapters to like 10. lol i'm trying to catch up with Oikawa's side, but I kinda like that Suga's still a bit behind. we sorta figure out something about him while Oikawa does i guess. I'm pleased with how these stories are going. i've never done this before, as in writing two sides of one story in two different povs and i am enjoying the challenge!!! Also as i've been updating we reached 200 hits!!! Hooray!! Thanks everyone for all of your support and overall positiveness on both stories!! If you haven't, please read Oikawa's side! It's also updated! or rather it will be within the next few minutes! See you all next update!!!


	11. School Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your tour guide is here to help!

Chapter 10: School Tour

“It’s pretty easy to make it to the science building if you cut through the mini park here,” Daichi drones on. I’m listening, but not really… I can’t get Oikawa-san out of my head. He’s so different! I only talked to him for a couple seconds but I can already tell he’s the most confident person in the world. I bet he has nothing to worry about. “What’s that dumb grin for?” Daichi snickers.

Jeez Oiawa-san is affecting me more than I thought he would. “I was thinking about Kiyoko-sempai and your friends,” I say.

Daichi nods. “Yeah, Iwaizumi is a pretty fun guy. He kinda looks intimidating, but he’s really…a mom.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you—you’re like everyone’s dad,” I say. I don’t even know Daichi got his father-y personality. He’s an only kid and he’s not good with kid. “Everyone’s _gay_ dad.”

He sputters. “Suga! Not so loud!”

“I was just reminding you.” I elbow him. I was also making a neat segue. “Speaking of gay—Oikawa-san is pretty comfortable with his sexuality, huh?” I look up at the science building as we walk toward the entrance. Its crazy huge… Daichi told me that this college really cares for sports and the sciences, which is hilarious because those are two polar opposite things. Apparently a lot of science majors do experiments with the sports teams—projects based on metabolisms and sleep patterns and all the mumbo jumbo I barely understand. I am only good literature and history—the two most boring things on the planet. To me science isn’t boring, it’s just hard to figure out.

Daichi frowns. “Uh yeah he is…he practically made his school famous because of it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Aoba Johsai is already well known because it’s a powerhouse school. One of the top four in Miyagi,” he explains. Of course he still remembers the stats of a high school volleyball team. Daichi, why do you still remember this and then forget when it’s your day to do dishes? “It’s only when Oikawa joined that they became known for being the ‘gay volleyball team’. Well everyone except for Iwaizumi.” Huh, now I kinda hate I completely forced myself out of the volleyball world. Knowing this four years ago would’ve been nice.   

“I’m sure with a friend like Oikawa-san you’re getting comfortable with the whole gay thing—ow.” I run into Daichi. Why did he stop so suddenly?

“ _I would never be friends with someone like him…_ ” He mutters.

What? His attitude completely changed again! What’s going on? What’s so bad about Oikawa-san? He sounds like a really cool person! Is it just me? Am I biased because I think he’s really cute? Hearing someone put their already famous school on the map for being a good _homosexual_ team sounds amazing!! Daichi lets out a sigh and gives me an almost convincing smile.

“Sorry Suga, didn’t mean to get all personal there.” He laughs. “We’re two different types of people, that’s all.”  He opens the door for me and follows me inside.

What’s that supposed to mean? Oikawa-san does seem like the polar opposite to Daichi, but aren’t opposites supposed to attract?

“On another note, never thought you were a space person—astronomy, really?” Daichi snickers. “Last time I checked, you had to retake the science exam every year. Isn’t astronomy super hard?”

“I dunno we see it every day. It should be easy since it’s always there,” I say. “…space still exists even though the sun is up right?”

Daichi laughs loudly. “The sun is _in_ space, Suga,” he answers. “Are you sure you don’t wanna change classes?”

We stop in front of my classroom door. I could fail this class and ruin my grade average…but I said I wanted to try new things…and I can always withdraw if I feel like I’m going to fail. Of course I’m not particularly fond of having that on my record either… For some reason, Oikawa-san comes back to mind. I swear I’m not thinking about how attractive he is, but just the aura he gives off. I feel like he doesn’t think about the small choices he makes…

“I’ll stay,” I decide. “I did ask that stupid question just then. I should learn more about the stars and stuff.” I laugh. “Thanks for showing me the way, Daichi. You’re taking me somewhere after this right?” I still don’t know anyone after all…

He nods. “Just to the cafeteria,” he answers. An awkward silence falls between us. At least to me it’s awkward. From the way Daichi avoids eye contact I can tell he’s thinking of something to say that’s somewhat romantic. I’m trying to think of a way to say goodbye that’s still friendly. We start talking at the same time and force out a chuckle. “You first,” Daichi says.

“I was just going to say I’m going to head in now. Don’t want to get a bad seat,” I say, patting his shoulder. That’s a friendly area right?

“Have fun—don’t tell anyone you forgot what the sun does.” He laughs, waving me goodbye. I watch him walk away; he stuffs his hands in his pockets and slouches. I sigh. I’m sorry Daichi….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's time for another update! I'm on a hiatus on Oikawa's side and sort of on here...anyway Oikawa's side is on pause while I catch up Suga's side of the story. At the moment I plan to update with two chapters at a time until we get close to Oikawa's side and then both stories will update sort of concurrently....that's the plan for now...ANYWAY we learn a bit more about Aoba Johsai and Daichi is still hating on Oikawa what's new. hahah i actually wrote out the scene where find out the reason yesterday and that little plot point is still a bit far away. trust me if i could, i would post it and be like THIS IS WHY THIS IS THE REASON DAICHI HATES OIKAWA but i cannot. ALAS! Alrighty so let's go to the second chapter of the update!!


	12. Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fffiiiiiinneee

Chapter 11: Aliens

I should be listening to the teacher, but he’s just repeating everything on the syllabus. I’m in the middle of the classroom—the best place to be if you ask me—and the people behind me have been laughing the entire time. It’s always the people in the back. Note to self: sit closer to the front even though you hate making eye contact with the teacher. Well the super pretty guy is at the front. He complimented my t-shirt as he walked past me and I could barely say thank you to him. I wish I was gutsy enough (and pretty enough) to wear guyliner.

I scroll through the several articles on Aoba Johsai on my phone. This isn’t creepy right? As a former gay athlete it’s cool to look up the success of others right? And it’s not like we’re actually learning something today. I click on one of the links that reads ‘ _Aoba Johsai—the first high school to have a homosexual captain’_.

Woah Oikawa-san was the captain? I wouldn’t have guessed. Iwaizumi-san seems to fit the bill to me. There’s something about Oikawa-san that doesn’t seem…levelheaded. Like his excitable nature might make him too emotional during a game. There’s a huge photo of Oikawa-san throwing up two peace signs and winking underneath the title. THIS IS WHAT I MEAN. HOW DID HE GET TO BE CAPTAIN? He didn’t think of sending in a picture of himself that’s more serious looking? I know there’s a stupid grin on my face—Oikawa-san is hilarious. I hope I get to talk to him some more. I scroll past the picture to read the article. I skim the description of the school and stop at an interview with Oikawa-san.

_VolleyMag: Thanks for speaking with us Oikawa-san._

_Oikawa Tooru: Thank you for having me VolleyMag~ Yaaaay~_

I’m already snickering. This guy…

_VM: This is your first year as Captain isn’t it? Does your team feel uncomfortable knowing your sexuality?_

_OT: It is my first time being Captain, thank you for asking! I haven’t heard people say they were uncomfortable. In fact most of them love guys as much as I do!_

_VM: Is that right…?_

_OT: Mhm! Most of the team feel more open to like whatever they want since I’m Captain now. It’s nice that they trust me with these sort of things._

_VM: Do you think this trust will help in future games?_

_OT: Of course! I told them during our first practice that I believe in them to believe in me to believe in them. ISN’T THAT A GREAT PHRASE? IT’S PRETTY GENIUS!_

_VM: It’s original, Oikawa-san._

Original is a word for it. I’m cracking up at how he was more energetic than he was in the five minutes I talked to him.

_OT: Let me tell you what it means VolleyMag! You can quote me on this!_

Oikawa-san you’re in an interview? It’s all recorded?? Why I am responding to this—this happened years ago. 

_OT: No matter what my team thinks of me, I will always trust them and I trust them to trust me. Just like any other team-oriented sport, if there’s one person that can’t be trusted then everything falls apart. I worked too hard to have something as simple as lack of trusting to stop us from winning. Aoba Johsai’s motto is Rule the Court after all. And we’ll do just that._

_VM: It seems you have a grounded view on the game!_

_OT: Well like I said…I worked hard to get to this point. Volleyball is my life._

_VM: Do you think others that are struggling with their sexuality will see you as a role model and follow in your example?_

_OT: I don’t know if I like that question—you’re putting me in an interesting spot._

_VM: How so?_

_OT: You’re making me into a hero…and I’m not sure if I’m the right person to be one. All I do is play volleyball. But I will say that it’s easy to do what you want to do…all you have to do is do it._

_VM: That’s good advice Oikawa-san! Thanks again for taking the time to talk with us!_

Huh, I wasn’t expecting that surprisingly realistic turn at the end of that…I take back what I said, he makes a good captain. I’m still not sure why Daichi has a strong dislike for Oikawa-san though. Daichi has always had a strong dislike for flashy people, but I dunno Oikawa-san seems to be more than flashy…and what he said at the end. Geez if I weren’t in public I would cry. It’s easy to do what you want all you have to do is do it. It’s cheesy as hell but it’s something I’ve been waiting to hear. This article is like three or four years old…damn I wish I saw this before.

Oikawa-san…is something else. Kinda silly to like someone more from their words isn’t it?

“That’s the basic requirements for this course. Before we leave, are there any questions?” The teacher’s voice gets me out of my thoughts.

“Will we talk about aliens?”

I whip around in my chair and see my person of interest sitting in the back row. Did he really ask a question like that? I mean I can’t say much with my sun question earlier, but the sun’s real. Aliens aren’t! How is this the same guy that said something that deeply affected me?

“If we have time, we’ll talk about alien theories,” the teacher answers.

Oikawa-san nods, but he doesn’t look happy about this. I can’t help but laugh at how interesting he is. That’s the only word I can think of to describe him. He’s totally different than anyone I’ve ever met. His eyes widen when he notices me and I give him a quick wave before turning around again. I can barely keep up with his emotions—he’s like three different people at once. If anything he’s the alien.

I’m the first one out of the classroom and I wait by the door. I fix my hair and try to look casual. Yep, because waiting for someone to leave is as casual as a bull running through this building. I take a quick peek to see what’s taking him so long. He’s still in his seat looking in a mirror and fixing his hair. His two friends are standing in the row next to him; one of them has his hands on his hips saying something with a smirk on his face and the other one, who looks extremely terrifying with his intense eyeliner and blonde and black striped hair, immediately locks eyes with me. I duck away from the door and go back to waiting. Oikawa-san’s primping…possibly for me. Or for himself.

But hopefully for me. Jeez, didn’t think I would turn into a 12 year old today.

“Suga-chan!” Oikawa announces his exit from the classroom. His friends peer behind him. “How lovely to see you again.” He winks at me.

“It’s nice to see you too Oikawa-san,” I say. I probably have the stupidest grin on my face, but whatever. Everything about Oikawa-san makes me laugh and that’s the quickest way to my heart.

“Who’s your new friend Tooru?” The smug friend asks, his grin widening when Oikawa-san narrows his eyes at him. “As your friends we have to meet your new pals.”

Oikawa-san’s smile is back when he faces me again. “Suga-chan, these are my juniors: my annoying Prince Shigeru and Mad Dog-chan.” Are those nicknames? Does he have a nickname for all of his friends? Well he gave me one so I guess he does. “My darling freshmen, this is Sugawara Koushi.”

“You can call me Suga, if you want,” I add quickly. I know my name’s a mouthful even I don’t like saying it when I have to introduce myself.   

“Yahaba Shigeru. You can call me Shigeru.” Shigeru smiles at me. “And this is my boyfriend Kyoutani Kentaro. He’s not a dog. Right, Kentaro?” He asks, scratching Kyoutani-kun under his chin.

Kyoutani looks very happy to receive this dog like attention.

“You don’t see yourself do you?” Oikawa-san shakes his head, leading the way out of the science building. I quickly catch up to him. Yep…casual…

“Aliens, huh?” I ask.

“Yes, aliens.” Oikawa-san pouts when I laugh again. “They’re gonna come down one day and say hello to us and I’ll be the one laughing,” he mumbles.

“I never thought you would be so serious about something like that,” I say as we walk out of the science building. “Especially since you were laughing the entire time.”

“That’s my prince’s fault. He doesn’t care about the science world like I do.” Oikawa-san grins at Shigeru-kun.

Shigeru-kun rolls his eyes. “I distinctly remember someone not being able to say Uranus without giggling.”

Oikawa-san lets out a small snort before regaining his composure. That’s adorable. “Either way,” he forces out. “I’m surprised you were there Suga-chan.”

“Well, I may not be a science expert like you Dr. Uranus.” I grin when he angrily taps his cane to keep himself from laughing. Teasing him is very fun. More fun than scaring Asahi. “But I dunno, I figure why not learn about space since I see it all the time. I’m still unsure on what to major in so I’m sorta just…” I shrug, trying to find the right word. There’s no word that politely describes aimlessly trying to figure out what to do with your life is there? “Just here, I guess.” I chuckle.

Oikawa-san makes a small humming noise. “Yeah, we’re all just here, huh?”

I smile at him and his cheeks redden. Oh? "I switched majors actually on a whim..." Oikawa-san forces out, looking at the ground. "...I happened to look out the window one night and the stars were brighter than I ever saw them…since then I’ve felt different about myself." My eyes widen.

...you know that moment in Sailor Moon when Haruka and Michiru meet for the first time and they both reference the hearing the wind and that's how they know they're meant to be together? ...i'm getting those vibes right now. It's a terrible reference for people who have never watched the show (which I will not rant about at the moment) but...I can't believe he experienced the same thing I did.

Oikawa-san lets out an airy laugh. "That's...haha..that's silly huh?"

"No, it's not..." I tell him. Oh geez I'm so moved by that I'm actually tearing up. "I know where you're coming from with that," I say smiling again. 

I walk down the steps. For some reason I feel as though the setting’s changed. Something feels a bit off. No one’s followed me down…  

“Ah, Suga-san,” Shigeru calls out. “Tooru—”

“Are you free for lunch later, Suga-chan?” Oikawa-san talks over him with a smile on his face. Something about it doesn’t feel right. “I’d love to tell you my alien theories.”

I stare at him, brow furrowing. Why does he look so sad? As my mom says, a true smile is in the eyes and Oikawa-san’s are not smiling.

“Sorry, I can’t. Daichi and I already have something planned,” I say. I start to feel kinda stupid. If I had known Oikawa-san was going to be in this class I would’ve tried to stay around him a bit longer. Then again someone as boring as me probably wouldn’t be a good fit for someone like him. I’m not that bold yet…“I wouldn’t mind hearing them though. Maybe you can convince me they exist.” I grin again and wave goodbye.

That doesn’t mean I can’t die trying, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! That's the end of the update!! I had a bit of writer's block with this one and I'm pretty okay with it! With the parts where it matches with Oikawa's side I try to make these chapters longer so it won't feel like a complete repeat. And woah Suga! He's trying! He wants to do different things!! Yaaay! And I had a bit too much fun writing as 2nd year highschooler Oikawa. First year captain ready to take on the world!!! I don't know if VolleyMag is a real volleyball magazine...but I thought it would be a cute name for one haha. Also what's fun about this two sides of the same story is when Oikawa and Suga meet different characters. Like on Oikawa's side this is where he meets Akaashi, but Suga doesn't! WwwoooAAAhh! Crazy!!! 
> 
> ...meaning I have no effing idea when they're going to meet. hahaha  
> ALSO! Thank you so much for 400 hits on Suga's side and *2000* on Oikawa's side!! CRAAZZZZY COOL! I don't believe you guys click these stories and read them and ENJOY THEM (especially with all of these mistakes you all are very forgiving). I am very happy to read all of your comments and respond and chat and haha I'm very happy. Alright! I'll stop yammering in here! Thank you so much again for reading and enjoying! Next update WE'RE GOING TO A NIGHTCLUB YO!! See you then!!!!


	13. What if I said we should go to a gay club?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take you to a gay bar

Chapter 12: What if I said we should go to a gay club?

Daichi almost chokes on his lunch. “ _What?_ ” He finally asks when he regains his composure. We’re sitting at a table near the cafeteria.

“We should…uh…go to a gay club,” I repeat, not as confident as the first time. “Ni-chome isn’t far from here and we should go and…uh…be gay?” Yep. Good job Suga. You really sound like you’re able to do this.

“We’re not party people!” He gestures to the two of us. “And you know our Scrabble nights don’t count as a party. No one likes Scrabble as much as we do.” He makes a good point. Between Monopoly and Scrabble, the two longest games that can sever relationships, Scrabble is not a fan favorite because there’s no dice or cards….just _words_.

“C’mon Daichi! This will be really really helpful for the both of us!” I protest. This is probably the first time I’ve actually gone against what Daichi says—it’s not like we’re in one of those scary abusive relationships, but after the broom closet incident in high school…I just preferred following whatever he did. At the time he was everyone’s ideal man. He made good grades, was in a sports club, and had a perky girlfriend. I thought maybe I could become a straight guy if I stayed behind him. In the end I still like men and now so does Daichi. The irony is suffocating.

“How? You’re comfortable with yourself!” He says. Knowing your sexuality and being comfortable with it are two different things Daichi, but you’ve only been gay for a year so I’ll let it slide for now.

“But I haven’t been around other guys and tried to be flirtatious with them!” Well aside from my run-ins with Oikawa-san. Which I’m a bit surprised that I even attempted flirting with him. I would like to keep doing it because they are very fun and I get a nice fuzzy feeling all over me. “And it’s good for us to go out and have fun. Don’t you like fun Daichi?”

He sighs. He knows he likes fun. Believe it or not Daichi is the life of the party when he’s around people he’s comfortable with. His relatives own a farm and he has so many crazy stories—he wrestled a pig apparently!! “You really want to go, huh?”

I can’t help but grin stupidly. “I do.”

“Where did this come from? First space class and now gay bars? What will you do next Suga?” He asks, laughing.

“I’m wearing a shirt I haven’t worn in a super long time,” I offer.

He laughs again. “Impressive.” It is, huh? Who would’ve guessed all these new decisions would make me feel so giddy? Is this how most people feel when they try something new? I feel kinda stupid not doing this earlier…

I look over across the court yard and see Iwaizumi-san, Kiyoko-sempai, and Oikawa-san eating under a tree. I guess we could’ve eaten together after all… Oikawa-san’s face immediately flushes when he sees me. That’s a good sign right? With a big smile I give him a small wave. He awkwardly waves back; Kiyoko-sempai shakes her head at him. Lucky for me, Daichi is too busy eating to notice this small exchange. I feel like his fatherly side would take over and start saying how bad of a person Oikawa-san is. I don’t see how but whatever…

“What’s your ideal guy Daichi?” I ask suddenly. Oikawa-san is now making some sort of joke at Iwaizumi-san with a grin on his face. Yes, I know this is a very awkward question considering our situation, but it just came out. “I mean if you have one…” I quickly add, turning to him.

Daichi can barely look me in the eye as he covers his mouth. His face is redder than the slushie he bought. “Uh I don’t really know to be honest…” he says. I inwardly whine at this. Does that mean _I’m_ the only guy he thinks about? We definitely need to go out then. Maybe if he sees more guys he’ll stop liking me! Then I don’t have to ruin our friendship! WOAH I’M ACTUALLY A GENIUS.

“That’s great!” I say, slapping the table in excitement. Daichi flinches at the sudden movement. “All the more reason to go! We can find out what your ideal type is!”

He takes a long sip of his slushie. “…Fine, but only because you’re so excited.” He smiles. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you so headstrong about something,” He says. “I have to get to class. You better help me find something nice to wear when we get home. I don’t think wearing my sweaty volleyball jersey is going to get good attention.”

“It doesn’t anyone’s good attention until it’s in the washer,” I tell him. He laughs as he walks away.  I check to see if Oikawa-san is still under the tree; I pout. He’s gone already. I guess he has another class to go to also…

I get up from the table and start dialing the only other person I know that isn’t busy.

“Why?” is the small whine on the other side.

I check my watch. “Asahi, it’s almost two o’clock. How and why are you still in bed?” I ask.

“I was having a nice dream…about clouds or something….”

“I almost feel bad for ruining your memorable experience,” I say.

He groans and I hear his bedsheets shuffle around. “This isn’t just a wakeup call is it?”

“Nope!”

Another groan. “Alright, what secret am I hiding in the vault this time?”

“Oh no it’s not a secret.” I say quickly. I’m starting to feel bad that we have so many Secret Talks… “Daichi and I are going to partake in a clubbing activity this evening!” I announce.

“Wow. What a way to say that,” he laughs. “I didn’t know there were nightclubs for Scrabble players.” 

“Shut up.”

“How many points did you get for saying that sentence?” He asks, still laughing at himself. Asahi is one of those people that cracks himself up very easily. “I hope, hahahaha, I hope you got a triple word score on that.” More shuffling sheets. It takes him three years to get out of bed, I swear. “What if there’s a Scrabble bar and it’s called ‘Z—Will You Actually Use It’?” He laughs loudly at this. You’re hilarious Asahi. Soooo funny.  

“Are you done?”

“It’s so rare when I get to be the teaser in our friendship, you know,” he says. I hear running water in the background. “But I’m too sleepy to think of more ways to make fun of you and Daichi’s love for the most boring board game on the planet, so yes. I am.” He starts brushing his teeth. “Wait how’d you convince Daichi to go to a nightclub?” he garbles out.

“I told him that we could used to being around other gay guys and possibly find dates. This could be my way out of the whole unrequited love problem!” I’m practically bouncing up and down with excitement. This is such a good idea!

After spitting and rinsing out the sink, Asahi says, “That’s a creative solution.”

“I know!”  

“As in very roundabout,” he finishes. “You could just tell him the truth and then all of this could be over, and I can finally let lose all of these secrets that you two keep telling me.”

I slump. “Asahi, you know that’s too hard…” I mumble. “He’s going to hate me if I just tell him.”

“Is he?”

“Yes, he is. There’s a lot going on with him—he just came out, he’s avoiding his ex/best friend, and then on top of that he likes me, the only other gay person he knows…” I sigh. “I’m the only person he talks to about his sexuality, which I don’t mind, but if I told him how I feel he might not open up to anyone…”

Asahi sighs. “If you say so. I’m surprised you thought of all this though. You’re not a clubbing guy either. Suga.”

“I wanted to try something different…” I feel my face heat up. “I uh…met a fellow that piques my interests…” I mumble. 

He snickers. “Good job. Double word score.”

“At least I have a well versed vocabulary.” I roll my eyes.

“So there’s a guy that ‘piques your interests’?” He asks as he goes down the stairs. I only know this because I hear the all too familiar creeking sound. I’m not sure if Asahi and Daichi hear it as loud as I do. One of the downsides of living in the basement. “All the more reason to tell Daichi you only want to be his friend.”

“No I can’t.” I sigh. “He hates him for some reason.”

“Wow, you can’t catch a break.”

“ _I know._ ”  

Asahi chuckles. “What’s his name?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” I answer. 

“Ooooooh noooooo….” He says. “Oh no no no…you really can’t catch a break Suga. The break is too hard for you to get…”

“What?” I start biting one of my finger nails. “What is it? Do you know why Daichi hates him?”

“You know I can’t say it. It’s in the vault.”

I stop walking. Crap, I just starting going in some random direction. I don’t feel like being lost on top of being confused on Daichi’s emotions. A couple of feet from me I see a directory sign; thank goodness. “Take it out of the vault! I already know Daichi has feelings for me!”

“I didn’t tell you that! You just told me one day and I said ‘great now I have to hide this from Daichi’,” He says. “Plus, I don’t think you’ll be able to guess why.”

I sigh. “Fine. I won’t bother you about anymore _right now_ ,” I mutter. “Does your vault have room for all of my thoughts about Oikawa-san?”

Asahi laughs. “Nope, but the friendship circle has plenty of space.”

I laugh at this. Asahi’s a good friend. “How many rooms do you have inside you?” I ask, walking toward the directory sign.

“Suga, you have _no_ idea.”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's time for another update! Three chapters this time yahoo! We find out that Asahi knows the secret behind Daichi's extreme dislike to Oikawa. Haha I'm curious if anyone can guess why....? I mean I don't have a prize planned or anything but I wonder if someone out there is like "I THINK I GOT IT". I dunno. I'm rambling it's late XDD LET'S GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	14. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship the answer is friendship!!! (that's a reeeeally obscure reference)

Chapter 13: Welcome Back

I let out a breath as I enter the clothing store. I am still not used to the loud metal music, but I don’t feel as scared as before. Just 95% scared. That’s still better than 100% right? I duck my head at the other customers who look way more comfortable in here than I do and head to the register. I wonder if they’re working today… I hope so. Not to sound mean, but it feels like their lives revolve around working in this store. A small smile spreads on my lips when I hear their voices.

“I can’t believe he didn’t like it! Makki, I worked so hard on that playlist—it was a fucking labor of love.”

“It was the Hunchback soundtrack that ruined it, dude. It was overkill.”

“But Hellfire is the best goddamn Disney song! It’s literally about an old man overreacting to having a boner from seeing a hot girl.”

“Sure, but the best song is Be Prepared because that’s when literally you think ‘oh shit I’m attracted to a lion that enjoyed killing his brother—am I kinky or am I crazy?’.”

I can’t help but snicker at this—they’re so weird! But I really like it. I flinch when they turn in my direction. Oh so now the music is low enough for them to hear me. They grin.

“I knew you couldn’t stay away…” Makki says.

“We have that effect on people. We’re like chocolate or a mistress or something.” Mattsun winks at me. I don’t think it’s good to compare yourself to an affair. “So what are you in for? That sweater you were looking at the other day is still on the rack. I snarled at anyone who tried getting one.”

Makki nods. “It’s true. I recorded him.”

I fiddle with my fingers. “Uh no…I’m still not sure about buying anything…I don’t want to attract too much attention.” I let out a breath and look up at them. Be strong Koushi. “I wanted to uh…talk to you guys again if that’s okay?” I don’t know why, but my mind told me to come back here. Guess I’m hooked on this ‘make new life decisions thing’ already. It did start here after all.

Their eyes widen. They look at each other.

“He fell in love with us,” Makki says.

“I know, dude. _I know_ ,” Mattsun says. “And it was only after a day!”

“No no no!” I laugh nervously. “I just wanted to be friends!” I blink at this. Huh…it’s been a while since I’ve said that. “I mean if you want to. You guys might not want to talk to me…” I stop talking when they laugh.

“You’re cute dude.” Mattsun reaches out to ruffles my hair. “Like a mouse or something.”

“I know! That little laugh and the immediate assumption that we might not like you…” Makki pats his chest. “It hit me right here in the adorable spot.” The hell is an adorable spot…? I wonder if Asahi has one next to his Friendship Circle. “Anyway yeah, you can talk to us. I told ya we’re not scary.”

I can’t help but grin at this. “Thank you!” Wow Suga way to show you’ve been out of the friendmaking game by thanking them. “I wanted to ask if you two have been to Ni-chome…”

“Oh man there was a time where we practically lived there, but bar hopping is hella expensive.” Makki leans against the counter. “Our friend goes there all the time because he thinks partying counts as finding a date.”

Mattsun laughs loudly at this. “He’s making it sound like it’s been a year since our bar hopping days, but we literally stopped last month. Makki’s complaining because he can’t hold his drinks.”

“Yes I can, fuckface.” Makki flicks off his boyfriend/friend with benefits. Is it rude to ask what their relationship status is?  

“You can’t, dick sucker,” Mattsun growls back.  

They glare at each other. I’m about to say something when the smallest of blushes tints Makki’s pale face.

“Neko…” he mutters.

Mattsun grins.

“Do you…do you always do this?” I ask, covering my face in embarrassment.

“Yeah, how else are we going to find out who goes where?” Mattsun shrugs. “That’s the only annoying thing about gay sex is figuring out who goes where.”

“Right…” I mumble. I can’t believe they’re beating me in the ‘okay with talking about sex’ area. I lower my hands and set them on the counter, drumming my fingers nervously. “Uh so do you know of a good place to go…for a first timer?”

They both hum as they think to themselves.

“**Thrust** is pretty good,” Makki says after a while. “It’s pretty low key. There’s tons of places that cater to fetishes, so you would want to steer clear from those since it’s your first visit.”

“Yeah our friend goes there all the time. Apparently the hottest guys go there,” Mattsun adds.

“Oh that’s good! I need hot guys for my friend!” I say excitedly.

Mattsun snorts. “Didn’t know you were the type to nickname your dick, dude.”

I flush. “No, I actually meant a person…” It takes a special person to nickname your penis, I think. Either you love yourself or you’re compensating for something. “I guess I should go—it might take me a while to find something to wear tonight,” I say, smiling again.

“Yo, we don’t know your name!” Makki eyes widen. “We gotta give you a nickname.” They want to give me a nickname?? We’re already that close? They’re that nice?

“Sugawara Koushi…everyone calls me Suga,” I say.

“Suga it is then.” Mattsun nods. “See you later Suga!” He calls as I leave the store.

“You better get sensibly crunk tonight Suga and then tell us all about it!” Makki yells. I laugh and wave them goodbye.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's these guys again! Suga's making friends yaaaaay! Haha and we learn how he knows about **Thrust**. Oikawa owes his whole lovestory to Makki and Mattsun hahaha alrighty! It's time to get sensibly crunk!!!!!! Let's go to the last chapter of this update!!!


	15. A night at **Thrust**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLUBBBINNNN~~~~

Chapter 14: A night at **Thrust**

Daichi and I stare at the pink neon sign that reads _**Thrust**_. We’re completely silent; neither of us make a move to enter the nightclub.

“You remember my accidentally angering a bull story?” Daichi finally breaks the silence.

“Uh-huh.”

“This is scarier than that.”

“I would agree with you, but I’ve never got that close with a bull…” I laugh. “I would equate this with Five Nights at Freddy’s.” I let out a breath. “Well we’re not getting any straighter. Let’s go.”

“Oh god…” Daichi mumbles as he begrudgingly follows me. We both flinch at the loud music and bright flashing lights. “I’m terrified. Do I look terrified?”

I couldn’t help but sputter out a laugh when I turn to him. “You look like you’re in a slasher film.” Daichi’s eyes are as big as saucers and his grip on my arm is really tight. “Relax Daichi, we’re with people like us! It’s going to be fine!”

“Suga your hands are shaking!”

“WE’RE GOING TO BE FINE DAICHI.” I’m trembling with excitement I swear. I lead him to a small booth in the corner. “We should scope first? Scoping’s good right?”

“We’re snipers now?” Daichi asks me.

“We’re snipers now.” I nod. “We’re going to see what your type is, remember?” Someone that is not me. We are going to fix both of our lives. “So we’re gonna find a guy to shoot our love guns at—this metaphor is starting to get complicated.” I smack my forehead. I feel nervous and excited and I kinda want to vomit. I hope this is a natural feeling.

I feel a bit more relieved when Daichi laughs. “I still understood what you were trying to say.” He looks out to the crowd on the dance floor. “What about you Suga? You sound like you already know your type to look for…”

Oikawa-san immediately comes to mind. “Haha uhhh tall…and lean…” I force out.

Daichi tries to cover his frown, but I still see it. “Don’t a lot of people say that?”

“Uh I guess.” I shrug. “You could also say that…” oh god this is getting very awkward… “What about hair color then? I don’t mind brunettes.” Whoops. I didn’t want to be that obvious with my extreme attraction to Oikawa-san. That ship has sailed.

“I never really thought about it…” Daichi thinks about this for a moment. “I’m not a fan of dyed hair…and I like it rather short. I’m kinda plain looking. I feel like it would be weird if the guy I dated looked really flashy.”

“Okay! Now we’re getting somewhere!” I say, clapping my hands. Not only with Daichi getting used to his sexuality but finding him the perfect guy! For tonight! To make him not like me! Yep! Geez that sounds so terrible when I put that way. Ugh I’m not a good person. “What about personality?”

“Hmmm…” Daichi continues looking out in the crowd. I smile when I see his shoulders relax. He’s getting comfortable! Yesssss!!!! “I like funny people. It kinda sucks to be around someone who doesn’t know how to laugh at themselves.”

“Are you speaking from experience, Mr. Run Away from Bulls?”

“Yes, I am.” He grins at me.

I’m about to say something else when a song comes on. I reeeeallly like the bass of it; I’m already moving my shoulders to the beat. Daichi laughs.

“You can go,” He gestures to the dancefloor. “You’re probably one of the best dancers in here.”

“Don’t you want to come?” I ask as I get out of the booth. “I’m sure you might meet someone else with two left feet.”

“No way. If I go up there I’ll be a train wreck.” He follows me, gripping my shirt so he can easily go through the crowd. “Do you think they sell soda? I really want a soda.”

“I guess? This is my first time here too you know.” I shake my head, laughing. “Are you sure you don’t want to dance? It’ll loosen you up.”

He shakes his head, shooing me off. “I want you to have fun.” He gives me one last grin before I turn around and step on to the dancefloor.

In my small circle of friends, I am the best dancer. Yui is second because she loves laughing at how awkward she is. In the midst of these shaking and waving limbs I easily find my groove. Don’t know about you, but I listen to rave stuff all the time. Gotta love electronica am I right? You can’t help but dance to it. I feel like I’ve prepared myself for this moment. Way to go me! I glance around and notice a few people staring at me. Oh god am I drawing attention? Is this good attention? Where’s Daichi? I quickly search around and gasp. He’s talking to a guy! And laughing! I try to see the face of the mystery guy but people keep getting in the way.

Whatever. I’m happy for him. I can just go back to dancing. I need to figure out what this song is and download it--HELLO PERSON WHO IS NOW PRESSED BEHIND ME. OH. OKAY. THIS IS HAPPENING. PRETEND YOU KNOW HOW TO DANCE WITH PEOPLE KOUSHI. HAHA OKAY. HAHAHA. LET ME UH SEE WHO’S BEHIND ME I GUESS. THAT’S NORMAL RIGHT?

I run my hand through my hair and looks over my shoulder. The guy’s tall and lean…and he has brown fluffy hair. _OIKAWA-SAN???_ My eyes are wide at this, but I quickly regain some composure. Don’t want him to think I’m weird or anything. I can’t help but laugh at this whole situation. I decided to go out because of him and here he is.

“Wasn’t expecting you here, Suga-chan,” Oikawa-san mumbles against my ear. Ohhhh… _do that again_.

Chuckling, I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. Yes, the nerves are out the window. Whenever he’s around I don’t feel like acting bashful. “I could say the same for you, but this is a good surprise,” I have to pull him down some to whisper in his ear. A small jolt of excitement goes through me when I feel his breath hitch at this. I grin wickedly when an idea comes to mind. “I have something in mind, Oikawa-san,” I continue whispering, making him shiver again. Nice to know I can do this to someone. My ego leveled up tenfold! 

“I’m open for anything Suga-chan,” he says. I lean toward him as if to give him a kiss. His eyes flutter shut. I’ve said this before, but now that I’m really up close to him, he’s really attractive. Especially his eyelashes. They’re so long. I let out a small giggle when I let go of him. His eyes immediately open in confusion. I laugh again as I pull him off the dancefloor. I’m sorry Oikawa-san, except not really. Teasing you is too fun.

“I’m thirsty!” I fan myself. And I mean that in _several_ ways. “Thanks for agreeing to buy me a drink, Oikawa-san.” I wink at his dumbfounded face. As we walk to the bar, I notice that he’s walking a bit slower than I am. I guess he’s tired. There’s two guys sitting by one of the counter—woah wait it’s those guys with the weird hairstyles I saw this morning! Bedhead Guy is talking to Owlhaired Dude who is chugging down a beer. I try to sound casual as I order a strawberry daiquiri. My dad told me that if I ever get a drink, I should start with the fruity ones so it’ll taste better. I smile at Oikawa when he pays for my drink.

I take a tiny sip out of my glass. Woah. It’s fruity but woah…alcohol kinda doesn’t taste good. “I wonder where Daichi ran off to…” I ask aloud. That was supposed to be in my head. Crap. As much as I want to do different things, I need my crutch nearby. Ugh I’m so lame. I look over to a pouting Oikawa-san. Damn. His face reddens under my gaze or it could be from drinking. When we were dancing, he had the smell of alcohol on him. “He has my cellphone.” I say. “I lost it one time when I was having too much fun dancing.” This is not a complete lie—Daichi does have my phone, but that’s not why I’m looking for him.

Oikawa-san sits down at the barstool next to me. “You’re wild, huh?”

I take another sip of my drink. “When people know how to rile me up, I can’t help it.” Hello sexual innuendo, nice to meet you! I’m Koushi—where have you been?

“Suga-chan!” He covers his mouth in mock surprise. “How naughty!” Bedhead Guy and Owlhaired Dude snicker behind him. I guess they’re all friends?

“I thought we were talking about dancing,” I reply with a smirk. “I know I look a bit meek, but I can’t help moving when I hear a good song. Daichi was never a good dancer so I was always by myself. You’re a good dance partner, Oikawa-san.” Wow Koushi good job. Keep your friend in the conversation when he doesn’t need to be there. Good job, dummy.

Oikawa-san looks away. “As are you, Suga-chan,” he says. “Are you messing with me for fun or what?” He asks looking at me again.

I chuckle. “I don’t let  _anyone_  buy me a drink, Oikawa-san.” I wink. Or rather I wanted him to buy my first drink. “And I only tease because it’s cute seeing you so flustered.” Oikawa-san’s face immediately flushes. I point at him, grinning. “Cute.”

“Oho!”

“Ohoho!”

Oikawa-san sighs loudly as he positions himself so I can see the guys beside him. “Suga-chan, these are my associates, Bokuto and Kuroo. You two, this is Sugawara Koushi.”

“We’re his best friends!” Kuroo-san grins, reaching behind Bokuto-san to ruffle Oikawa-san’s hair.

“That depends on the hour,” Oikawa-san mutters, putting his hair back in place.

I wave at the two of them. “It’s nice to meet you Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san. You can call me Suga.”

“Howdy,” Bokuto-san leans across Oikawa-san so I can hear him. “You can drop the honorific, but Oikawa’s gonna get jealous over it.” He leans back laughing loudly.

Oikawa-san reaches up and pinches his cheek. “You just learned I was gay tonight. You have no right to make fun of me.” WAIT THEY DIDN’T KNOW HE’S NOT STRAIGHT? IT’S SO OBVIOUS.   

“Daichi’s over with Iwaizumi. I think he’s been trying to get your attention for a while.” Kuroo-san gestures toward the lounge area.

I look in the direction he’s point and smile when I see Daichi, Iwaizumi-san and Kiyoko-sempai to my surprise. What the hell are they doing here?? There has to be some funny story tied to this. I quickly wave goodbye before walking away from the bar.

“I see you met Kuroo and Bokuto,” Daichi says when I make it to the lounge area. “I was talking to Kuroo earlier while you were dancing.”

“Oh I was wondering who that was,” I say, giving Iwaizumi-san and Kiyoko-sempai a small nod in their direction. “I was super excited to see you talking to a guy.”

Kiyoko-sempai raises an eyebrow at my martini glass. “Is that virgin?” She asks.

“Nope! I got Oikawa-san to buy it for me,” I answer. “I feel bad since it doesn’t taste good though. But that’s beside the point—what are you guys doing here?” I grin.

Iwaizumi-san, who has been angrily playing on his 3DS, momentarily looks up. “We’re Trashykawa’s ride,” he answers before going back to his game. “Dammit, my battery is low…”

“Iwaizumi-san, if you don’t mind me asking…why did you bring a game?” I ask, flinching when Daichi’s arm suddenly wraps around my shoulder. I glance over to see him glaring at Oikawa-san, who’s swallowing a shot. Oh god…am I in a love triangle? Kiyoko-sempai notices this, but says nothing.

She pats her boyfriend’s head. “We wanted to have a Pokemon battle while we waited for Tooru. He’s angry that he lost.”

I laugh. “Was it the team of six Miltanks?” One thing Kiyoko-sempai have in common is our love for Pokemon.

“I have never hated cows in my entire life…” Iwaizumi-san grumbles.

Daichi grins. “You’ve never chased a calf before I’m guessing.”

Iwaizumi-san stares at him, snapping his 3DS shut. “You chased a baby cow? How did you chase a baby cow? _Why_?”

And just like that Daichi has everyone’s attention. As he tells his farm story, he removes his arm from around me to fully use his arms to portray the tale. I let out a breath, something else that Kiyoko-sempai notices, and finish the rest of my drink. It wouldn’t be ride to toss since someone else bought it. Daichi laughs in the middle of his story. I guess tonight was a bust in finding someone to take his mind off me. I’ve heard the calf chasing story before, so I take this time to see if Oikawa-san is still with his friends. I smile. He is and he’s cackling at something Bokuto-san said. Kuroo-san smiles, but it’s not directed to them.

He’s smiling at Daichi. Huh…maybe tonight wasn’t a bust after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long ass chapter. like i think it's longer than the one on Oikawa's side. I'm not complaining, but because of it's length my 2000 hit surprise on Oikawa's side will have to be up tomorrow (possibly) because I'm too tired to work on it at the moment haha. i love this chapter despite not completing all of the updates i wanted! we learn so much about Daichi! He works on his relative's farm! I always saw Daichi as a farmer kinda guy. My late uncle had a farm--well he had several goats and chickens--and I have a lot of memories there. Also speaking of cattle--Miltank is one of my favorite pokemon. (Anyone play pokemon out there? i'm stoked for the new game coming out!!) and i'm planning to play one of the games with 6 Miltank. They literally learn everything except for fly. YOU CAN SURF ON A MILTANK. WHY CAN YOU SURF ON A COW. Pokemon's great. Haha I'm getting sidetracked. Thanks everyone for reading and commenting! It really means a lot! Next update: Suga thinks about moving, thinks about Oikawa-san, and the possible budding romance between Kuroo and Daichi! yaaay! but aw man...why does Oikawa look so terrible??? See you next time!!!!


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party's over.

Chapter 15: Aftermath

“The Scrabble players are back!” Asahi calls as we enter the house. He’s in the living room watching one of his favorite DIY shows. I would make fun of him, but I’m too tired. Who knew clubbing was so draining?? “How was it?”

“Alcohol sucks,” I grumble.

Asahi jerks his head toward me with his mouth wide open. “YOU HAD A DRINK?”

I slide onto the couch next to him. “Yeah…it’s so gross…” Oikawa-san comes back to mind; I try not to grin like an idiot. “I had fun though.” I start smiling when Asahi ruffles my hair.

“What about you Daichi?” He asks. I sit up to see Daichi’s reaction. He leans on the sofa and chuckles.

Daichi surprises us with a grin. “It was better than I thought it was going to be,” he says. “I think the only downside is that we did this on a Monday night.”

“Yeah that’s true…” I laugh. “I kinda don’t want to go to campus tomorrow. Damn I forgot I start my new job tomorrow too...uggggghhh…” I curl up on the couch. Thanks to my boss at my old school I was able to get a job in the library because apparently librarians know other librarians. Working the library is pretty great because it’s quiet and I like the sound of stamping books. Plus there’s that old book smell. I love that smell a lot next to Oikawa-san’s hair. Haha way to sound like a creep, Koushi.

Daichi laugh gets me out of my thoughts. “Well I’m going to bed. Suga, don’t stay up too late,” he says as he heads up to his room.

“Thanks Dad,” I call after him. I wait until his door closes to let out a sigh. “So you’ll never guess who I saw tonight,” I tell Asahi.

“Who is Oikawa Tooru?” He answers.

“Ding ding ding!” I clap my hands. “You won a prize! It’s me saying that I think he actually likes me!”

Asahi’s eyes widen at this. “Really? That’s super cool. So what about Daichi? Did your half-baked plan actually work?” He snickers to himself. “Did it become fully baked?”

“You’re not funny.” I lightly hit his head. “And it’s actually coming together?” I’m not trying to sound surprised by this but geez who would’ve guessed that I would catch Kuroo-san staring at Daichi!

“I’m glad you’re as confused as I am—especially since it’s still not telling the truth.”

I ignore this. “So there’s this guy named Kuroo—”

“Wait I know him—he grins like the Cheshire Cat, right?” Asahi asks.

“ _He does_.” I’m really concerned I didn’t think of that until now. Asahi laughs at my response. “So you know of his crush on Daichi?”

“Oh yeah. We had a lot of practice matches with their school. You know Nekoma and Karasuno are rivals,” He says. I nod at this. In the small amount of time I was on the team, my ‘teammates’ told me about the infamous battle of the garbage dump. It makes sense Kuroo’s from Nekoma. He acts exactly like a cat… “I thought it was because they were both captains that he talked to Daichi all the time, but I heard his confession.”

“REALLY?” I scream. Asahi shushes me. “I MEAN THIS DECK LOOKS AMAZING HOW DID THEY DO THIS IN A DAY?” I force out. He covers his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“Yes,” He says. “To both.” He snorts. I roll my eyes. I had to say something to cover up what we were talking about. Sure I could’ve just lowered my voice but whatever. “But yeah, I was in the locker room and I guess he thought I was Daichi…” he trails off.

“ _You heard his confession to Daichi_?” I ask, trying not to say this too loud.

“Yup. I actually forgot that I was hiding that secret until now,” He says. “But yeah he’s been in love with Daichi since last year of high school.”

I quickly add up the time. “ _IT’S BEEN THREE YEARS_.”

“Yup.”

“AND DAICHI NEVER NOTICED?” DAICHI HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO WALK A STRAIGHT LINE WITH YOUR OBLIVIOUSNESS?

“Nope.”

“Never noticed what?” Daichi’s voice makes Asahi and I scream. Poor Asahi fell off the couch. “Oh I’m sorry! I thought you guys heard me!” He chuckles. “You guys have been yelling a lot so I was wondering what was going on.”

I look over to Asahi who is still on the floor. “We were uh…saying you would never notice…if we uh some DIY…” I spill out. Yep, that’s a good lie. That’s waaaay convincing.

Daichi thinks about this. “You know you’re probably right.” Daichi…I’m now concerned for several reasons.

But more importantly Kuroo is the perfect person for my master plan! I just need to see if they would actually be a good match. Sure I’m being a terrible person by avoiding my problems and doing elaborate schemes to make my life better, but I want my best friend to have a fun person to date. Or at least someone else to have a connection with. I feel like Daichi closes himself off just to talk to me, which is fine since we are close friends, but I worry that he only likes me because I’m the only other gay person he’s known for a while.

I sigh loudly. Daichi is my home improvement project. “My DIY needs a lot of TLC…” I mumble.

Daichi laughs again, patting Asahi’s shoulder when he gets back on the couch. “I didn’t know you were working on something Suga!”

Daichi you have no idea…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Happy birthday Suga!!! We're celebrating with two longish chapters whoo! KuroDai...we finally got some. I know it's a long time coming but we finally got some. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS MORE KURODAI??? WOAAAH. It's a Suga birthday miracle. So haha we learn something interesting here--Asahi knows everyone's secrets apparently. Let's go to the last chapter of this update!!


	17. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celebrating Suga's birthday with two chapters dealing with KuroDai. Hilarious.

Chapter 16: Meow

“I can’t believe you were able to wake up to leave with me,” Daichi says.

I groan. “Neither can I…” As someone who likes sleeping in, I am very angry that I am awake two hours earlier than I need to. This train ride is soothing me back to sleep too… Why is morning practice so early? Sleeping’s good for sports right? “Hey so…quick question.”

“I might have a quick answer,” He says. Daichi it’s too early for this. Get your Dad jokes and tuck them away.

“What kinda person is Kuroo-san?” I ask. “As in what do you like about him?” I yawn loudly. Stay awake Koushi, for the future of your friendship.

“Kuroo?” A big smile spreads on his face. That’s a good sign. “I’ve known him for a while. He’s funny and it’s hilarious catching him off guard.” You catch him off guard because he’s liked your for _three years_. Sorry that’s going to take a while to get over. Like one year is like ‘oh you’re still just crushing on them or something’, two years is like ‘okay maybe you’re just weird and you just haven’t found anyone else’, but three years it’s like ‘BUCKLE IN BECAUSE YOURE ON THE LOVE COASTER’. “Plus we both have weird farm stories since some of his relatives own a barn. With the way he looks you think he’s this intimidating cool guy, but he’s…a cat.” He laughs at this realization. This is good. This is really good.

“A cat?”

“You know how cats try to act all aloof but they really just want love and affection—that’s him to a tee,” Daichi explains, he still has a huge grin on his face. This is _very_ good. “Why’re you asking about him?”

I laugh nervously. “Uh you know, just wondering about all of your friends.” I suddenly remember Kuroo-san’s and Bokuto-san’s ‘SHAFT’ shirts. “For someone who came out last year, you know a lot of homo people.” More than I did at least. Well in middle school there was one person…

“Hm? Oh, I guess. Kuroo’s bi. I feel like he’s a bit lucky since he likes more than one type of person,” Daichi says, leaning back in his seat. “I kinda wish I was the same way….”

“So then you can still like Yui platonically?” I reply. He pouts at this. “Sorry, that was probably too blunt,” I say quickly. That was a bit mean, I think. Oh no I hope I didn’t make him mad by saying that.

“You’re right I guess.” He sighs. “Have you talked to her recently?”

“No actually,” I say, a bit shocked myself. I bet she’s wondering what the heck has happened to me. She’s never going to believe I actually went out _at night_. “I should call her today. You should too.”

We stand up when our stop is called and leave the train. Daichi slumps as we walk out of the station. Ehhhh I kinda hate that I brought up Yui—well he sorta did, but ugh I feel bad. I try to make him feel a little bit better.

“What was the nickname you had for her?” I ask.

“Miichan,” Daichi answers almost immediately. He blushes after saying it chuckling to himself. “She calls me Sawacchi. We haven’t called each other that in a while though.” He falls silent, but he’s smiling about something. Good, I guess I made him feel a bit better. I kinda wish I had a childhood friend and get a cute nickname. Of course, I do enjoy Suga-chan. “I should call her, huh?” He asks when we reach the volleyball gym.

“Hey I’ve been telling you this for a while!” I pat his back laughing. “I’m glad you’re finally coming around to the idea!”

He winces at my hits. Whoops. I’m a bit stronger than I look… “Thanks Suga…” He coughs out. I quickly apologize. “It’s fine. I should be used by your unnatural strength by now.” He checks his watch. “You have a class in two hours right? You want me to show you the way again?”

“NO,” I blurt out. I feel like people have noticed me and Daichi together way too often for some reason. Like “I mean it’ll be out of your way, right? I think I can…not get lost…” As I say this I’m slowly realizing I don’t know what direction my class is…

Daichi laughs. “Don’t worry Suga, you’re not a bother to me! I’ll help you out with anything.” With a grin he heads off to practice. I sigh. In the end it’s nice having someone help me out…I shouldn’t think about the other people.

…but at the same time I can’t… if only people didn’t have eyes I could feel a bit more comfortable having Daichi walk me everywhere. Sometimes I can’t help but people are constantly judging me. I mean after getting bullied you can’t help but think everyone is jumping at the chance to make fun of you. After finding a directory sign I head toward one of the several courtyards on campus. The one I’m going to is closest to the sports gyms, but far enough that I can feel pseudo-independent.

I happily walk toward one of the tables that’s near the shade. However as I get toward it, there’s an odd noise coming from that area. There’s no bushes around the table so it shouldn’t be an animal… My curiosity is getting the better of me because I find myself still walking toward this strange noise—it sounds like groan and a meowing and like a hooting noise? It’s very complex for a noise—and see the small pile that is Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san.

“Uh…” I start, tip toeing closer to them. “You’re not dying are you?” I ask quietly. That’s a good question to ask right?

Bokuto-san is the one on top—there’s a joke there, but I’m not going to make it…not aloud anyway—lifts his head and tries to blink himself awake. His hair isn’t style like an owl today and he’s wearing a face mask; I guess his hangover is _terrible_ since he didn’t keep up his image. From what I remember he had like three huge glasses of beer. He stares at me and then he starts giggling.

“Bo who is it?” Kuroo-san asks beneath his friend. “If it’s Akaashi tell him I hate him. If it’s Kenma tell him to tell Akaashi I hate him.”

“It’s neither bro, and you know I would be outta here if Akaashi came up. He’s still mad at me for blowing chunks yesterday,” Bokuto-san answers.

A loud laugh erupts from underneath Bokuto-san. “That’s still hilarious—wait who’s there? Are we about to get murdered? Is that why you’re laughing?” Kuroo tries to push his friend off of him. I’m sure I’m supposed to say that I’m not, but I’m more concerned that was his next train of thought.

“It’s the Suga-chan.” Bokuto-san rolls off of Kuroo still giggling. Are they…still drunk?

“Oooooooh the Suga-chan~” Kuroo waves lazily at me. “Wait is Daichi with you?” I shake my head. “Thank god.”

“This is the one time you’re happy Daichi’s nowhere near you, Kuroo.” Bokuto-san grunts when Kuroo smacks his stomach. I snort when I see their shirts--they say MEMBER today.

“Uh…” I am still unsure what to say to them. “Are you guys okay?”

Kuroo winks at me. Wow he looks so different with his hair pushed back in his hairband… I guess it’s because I can see both of his eyes… “We’re so dandy. I really want a soda. Bo’s heavy as fuck. How are you?”

“Uh I’m…fine?” I sit down next to them. Lucky for me I’m wearing an old pair of jeans or I would be a bit more hesitant on sitting on the ground. “I’m glad I stumbled into you guys. Kuroo-san,” I pause when he frowns at this. “Kuroo,” I rephrase. He grins. “Pardon my bluntness, but you like Daichi right?” I figure getting to the point will make this easier.

Bokuto-san—er Bokuto—starts cackling as Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise. He hits Bokuto again.

“Why would you say that?” He asks, sitting up. He tries to brush his hair out of his face, but he forgot that it’s already pushed back. Biting his lip, he cross his arms, and says, “Okay so I like him. BITE ME.”  

I raises up my hands as an act of surrender. “Nononono!” I say quickly. “I want to help you!”

“He needs it.” Bokuto quickly rolls out of Kuroo’s reach. “HELP HIM SUGA!” He calls when he rolls at least two feet away. Kuroo flicks him off.

“If you’ll allow me,” I add.

Kuroo turns back to me with a neutral expression. If he had cat ears they would probably do that little flick thing when cats size up other animals. He stares at me for a while. “Why?” He asks. “I’m smart enough to see Daichi’s head over heels for you—all he does is talk about you at practice…”

I feel my chest tighten. I can’t help but feel like the reason for Kuroo’s animosity toward me albeit a slight one. He seemed friendly yesterday. I guess it’s different since Oikawa-san isn’t here. “I know…but that’s because he likes talking to me.” I inwardly slap myself when he’s frowning again. “I MEAN—I mean with his sexuality! Daichi’s been gay for a year you know! I’m the only other gay person he feels comfortable talking to because he’s known me for a long time! I want him to be comfortable with other people and don’t kill me please.” I shield myself. Two feet from us there’s snoring. Lowering my arms I see a surprised Kuroo again.

“Daichi’s been in the closet all this time?” He asks me. I nod. “Huh we’re more similar than I thought…” he mumbles to himself. He stares at me again. I try not to look away from him. I don’t know why but I feel like I’m sitting in front of a tiger or something.

“He told me first…” I say. It’s practically a whisper because I am terrified that he will turn into a huge cat monster and rip me to shred.

“Ooooh…that explains your relationship then,” He says with a wide grin. “Because I know you’re interested in Oikawa.” I nod again, with a small blush creeping on my face. “Fine. I’ll see if I can get him to be more comfortable to talk about that sorta thing…now that I know that little tidbit, I have something I want to tell him.” He stands up and reaches down to pull me up. “You think he would actually like someone like me?” Kuroo crosses his arms again with the tiniest blush spreading across his cheeks. Aw…he’s like a little kitten now.

“I asked him about you on the way here and he had this big warm smile on his face,” I say. Kuroo’s face gets redder. “I think you’re better than I can ever be for him.” I feel a small weight leave my shoulders. I never said that aloud to anyone before. I guess one reason I kept close to Daichi was so I can find a better person to be his romantic partner…

Kuroo’s embarrassment is replaced by the wide grin again. “I would kiss you but Oikawa’s gonna kill me when he finds out.” He laughs loudly when I cover my face groaning. “You’re an interesting guy, Suga. I think you’ll keep the prima donna on his toes,” He says this as he walks over to the sleeping Bokuto. Prima donna is Oikawa-san I’m guessing. Kuroo winks at me as a goodbye before screaming, “AW SHIT IT’S AKAASHI!”

“AAAAH NO KEIJI I’M SORRY!” Bokuto screams out of his dream. He sits up manically, as Kuroo starts running away laughing. “KUROO YOU’RE SHIT! YOU’RE ABOSULTE SHIT!”

I small laugh slips out of me as I watch them run off. They’re an odd pair those two…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are too fun to write. I just enjoy writing their silly antics. Also woah! Daichi's realizations deserve a standing ovation! And daww his farm friendship with Kuroo. Shoutout to the people who've been on farms! Granted i've only been on like a real one during a field trip, but my late uncle had *several* goats and chickens. And like...I milked a cow before...and rode a horse. ANYWAY the SugaKuro alliance has started! Whoo! This update was going to be three chapters, but i had to organize some plot points sooo yes...next update will be most enjoyable. Kiyoko and Iwa-chan will be there yaaay! and more KuroDai/ SugaKuro alliance yaaaay! And Oikawa suddenly acting really weird around Suga! yaaay---noooooooooo!!!! See you next update!


	18. Psychology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Iwaizumi is pretty cool! 
> 
> Also i have a question for everyone in the A/N at the end of the chapter!! Could it be...another story idea within this universe???

Chapter 17: Psychology

“Brace yourself,” Daichi tells me. “The room might scare you.”

I roll my eyes. “Daichi, I can’t be scared of a classroom. I’m not that spineless—GEEH.” I clutch my shirt when I see the huge auditorium of a lecture room. Daichi snickers behind me. “I’m that spineless…” I mutter when I close the door.

He laughs again. “But you were doing so well with trying new things!” He says. That’s a good point. “You’re going to go to a gay club and not go to a class?” His expression softens. “Unless…you’re really not comfortable being around this many people…”

I sigh. “Well they’re not ganging up on me,” I force out a laugh. Daichi looks even more concerned. “That was a small joke. Don’t worry. I think I’ll be fine. Also aren’t you going to be late to your own class?”

“I don’t care. I want you to be okay.” If I had romantic feelings for him, I would probably be a sputtering mess right now. He blushes when he realizes what he said. A wide smile spreads on my face. My feelings for Daichi are hard to explain.

“Thank you Daichi. I think I’ll be fine now,” I say. “I’ll be strong for you!” I pump my fist in the air. All I can say is that he’s my protection. “But if you could show me where the library is after our history class I would be really happy.”

He laughs loudly. “I’m surprised you know where your bedroom is.”

“You’re going to be late, Daichi and then everyone will laugh at you and by everyone I mean me.” I stick out my tongue as I enter the classroom. My grip on my bag tightens as I look around the huge lecture room for an empty seat. Psychology is a class most freshmen have to take. At the back of the room I catch a glimpse of Shigeru-kun and Kyoutani-kun. Next to Shigeru-kun is a boy with partially dyed hair playing a video game and the super pretty guy from space class. The seats around them are all filled. I sigh and go down the stairs, biting my lip. Why are there so many people here?

I’m not bad with crowds, but I am at the same time. A side effect of bullying I guess. But they’re not going to gang up on me…right? Right…

“Sugawara-san!”

I’m ashamed at how quickly I started speedwalking away from the voice.

“Sugawara-san, it’s me!”

I shakily turn around and see a waving Iwaizumi-san a couple rows away from me. Ack…I feel bad for running away from him.  He points at the empty seat next to him. Oh! Yay! A spot next to someone I know!

“Sorry for scaring you,” he tells me when I sit down.

“Ah no…I should apologize…” I say. “I’m not good with crowds.”

He nods in understanding. “I’m the same way, but got used to people since Trashikawa always attracts crowds of people with his like…‘personality’.” Haha Oikawa-san is a very flashy person. I suddenly feel bad for Iwaizumi-san.

Some more people walk past me looking for a seat. “I guess it’s good you called me over. Someone else would’ve had this spot!” I laugh.

“Nah, it would’ve been there,” he mumbles. “People have been avoiding that spot like the plague.”

“Why?”

“My face.” He said this as if it wasn’t a big deal, but looks as though he wants to punch a wall. “I’m scary looking or whatever…” he mumbles. He’s been tapping his foot this whole time, but now it’s at a really fast pace. Has he gotten bullied? Probably not since he does look he knows how to win a fight. Then again bullying comes in many forms…

“I know I started running away, but I don’t think you’re scary,” I say. He glances over to me, eyes widening. “I think you’re very nice! You’re very supportive!” When he grins, I can’t help but think of the word cute. Smiling’s a good look on him—no wonder Kiyoko-sempai’s his girlfriend. He stops tapping his foot and takes out a notebook and pencil.

“Where’s Daichi?” He asks. “I thought I saw him with you.”

“Uh yeah…he was there…he was just…” I try to find some way to make it sound like Daichi’s my babysitter. “Showing me where the room is…” I mumble. “I’m bad with directions!” I add quickly. Yep. Good job, Koushi.

He raises his eyebrow at my fumbling, but doesn’t question it.

I change the subject. “Never thought you were the type to take psychology Iwaizumi-san,” I say as the room quiets down.

“I have my reasons,” he answers.

The teacher enters the room from a side door near the front of the room followed by Kiyoko-sempai. Ah. That’s the reason. Iwaizumi-san quickly turns away when I grin at him. His ears are turning pink. Kiyoko-sempai sees us and smiles. Iwaizumi’s cheeks are pink now. The teacher introduces Kiyoko-sempai as his teacher assistant. She bows and sits in a chair near the door they entered.

“Woah she’s hot…” a guy says behind us. “You think she’s single?”

Iwaizumi-san straightens in his seat. Oh no.

“I hope so,” says the guy’s friend. “As if you would be able to ask her out.”

Iwaizumi-san grits his teeth. Oh noooooo….

“Bro, I wouldn’t just ask her out—I’d ask her to get on her knees—”

“I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY FUCKFACE,” He gets up and grabs the guy’s shirt, pulling him close. OHHH NOOO IWAIZUMI-SAN. I MEAN YEAH GOOD JOB BEING A GOOD BOYFRIEND BUT—“IF YOU WANNA GET A STEP CLOSER TO HER YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME **HER BOYFRIEND**.”

The classroom is silent aside from the guy’s whimpering. I look over to Kiyoko-sempai. Her eyes are wide. A loud cackle erupts from the back of the room.

“KICK HIS ASS IWA-SAN!” Shigeru-kun yells, still laughing. “I MEAN WITH WORDS DON’T GET EXPELLED!” SHIGERU-KUN YOU’RE NOT HELPING.

A small noise is heard at the front of the classroom. Iwaizumi-san and I turn over to see Kiyoko-sempai hunched over in her seat with her shoulders shaking. His face reddens when her laugh gets louder. This might be surprising, but I’ve only heard Kiyoko-sempai laugh only a couple of times. Like usually lets out a little huff of a laugh or something that’s barely audible. Back in high school she rarely made jokes--hell she barely hung out with her classmates. She stayed around me, Daichi, Asahi and Yui for the most part. Of course after what happened with the volleyball team, she stuck by me in case her rude ass classmates tried to do something else. I forgot how pretty she looks when she's truly happy about something. The teacher’s glare makes Iwaizumi-san quickly get back in his seat. The guy behind us is completely shaken. Kiyoko-sempai calms down so the teacher and begin the class properly. She grins at Iwaizumi-san and gives him thumbs up. He perks up at this. Iwaizumi-san and I spent the rest of the period quietly discussing different tactics to defeat Kiyoko-sempai’s team of six Miltanks or ‘those pink milked-up devil-cows’ as he calls them. 

When the class is over, Iwaizumi-san stays behind to apologize to the teacher. I find Kiyoko-sempai standing by the door talking to Shigeru-kun and Kyoutani-kun.

“Suga-san!” Shigeru-kun greets me. “I can’t believe you were right next to him when that happened! I would’ve completely died.” He laughs.

“Says the person yelling for a fight…” Kyoutani-kun mumbles. Why is he staring at me? I feel like I’m never on his good side…

“No, I was freaking out internally,” I say. “He’s a keeper,” I tell Kiyoko-sempai.

She grins. “I know.”

I flinch when I see Daichi walking toward the building. Oh no…I don’t want Shigeru-kun and Kyoutani-kun to think I’m some sort of baby that has to get picked up all the time…ugggh I hate that I have several conflicting feelings over my best friend. Makes me a lame friend, huh? To make matters worse, Kyoutani-kun’s stare has somehow intensified—is he _sniffing_? I can practically feel your concern Kiyoko-sempai. Your parental aura is too much to handle right now…

“Uhhhahaha…I’m going to uh…go now. I have another class to go to!” I say quickly trying not to run out of the building. Daichi waves when he sees me, and I can barely smile back. I’m happy to see him because I feel like no one’s going to hurt me when he’s around, but now I feel like I’m too old to keep him as my shield. I look back to see Kiyoko-sempai plant a big kiss on an extremely flustered Iwaizumi-san. Shigeru-kun takes a picture of the scene and Kyoutani-kun is _still_ staring at me.

“Suga, you okay?” Daichi asks when I quickly face forward again.

“I’m not sure if I’m as big of a dog person as I thought I was…” I mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's time for another update and boy is this one bittersweet. When I wrote the last chapter I loved Suga making friends so I wanted to show the IwaSuga friendship! Remember on Oikawa's side when Iwaizumi told Oikawa that he shared a class with Suga and they talked about pokemon? This is the class! Also Iwaizumi sticking up for his super duper girlfriend Kiyoko! 
> 
> Before I upload the next chapter I wanted to ask you all if anyone is interested in reading a Kiyoko/Iwaizumi story in this AU I've created (because apparently i'm not busy enough with these two stories hahaha). In the latest chapter on Oikawa's side and this chapter I had some small details on Kiyoko sprinkled in to hopefully piques some people's curiosity (hopefully). Anywho the Kiyoko/Iwaizumi story is going to be *considerably* shorter than other two and will mostly be set right around when Oikawa gets injured. Again if people would find that interesting I'll finalize my outlines for it, but if not I'll stop thinking about it for now. ALRIGHT THAT WAS A LOT OF TALKING LET'S GET SAD IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WWWOOOooooo....


	19. Curiosity kills the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noooooooooooo....

Chapter 18: Curiosity kills the cat

Who knew one little quack will keep you from paying attention in your history class? I should’ve guessed having class with Kuroo and Bokuto would be a hell of a ride. Since our class let out early, I suggested that we get coffee. Not only do I get a caffeine boost, but I’m close to the library. HAHA no getting lost today!

“It’ll be my first day of playing solitaire at the front desk and putting like, at least 9000 books back on the shelves,” I say. Oikawa-san chuckles at this. Aside from him cracking up at Bokuto screaming quack in class, he’s been oddly quiet. I guess his hangover is bad also. He downed several shots last night.

“You say that, but you know you love doing it,” Daichi replies. He checks his back pocket. “Crap, I think I left my wallet at home…” This happens more than you think. Daichi is really forgetful. Maybe it goes hand in hand with his obliviousness.

Kuroo winks. “Allow me to purchase your drink of choice Daichi,” he says with an unnecessary bow. Haha…he’s trying and that’s what matters. Oikawa-san and Bokuto snicker behind their hands.

“Buy mine too, bro,” he says.

“No.” Kuroo deadpans. “What do you want Daichi?” He asks sweetly.

“Uh the cold green tea thing,” Daichi answers. Let’s be thankful that Daichi is not a Starbucks worker. Kuroo looks to Oikawa-san for clarification.

“He wants a Matcha Frappuccino,” he says. Daichi rolls his eyes. “Can’t help but memorize the menu since I work there Dai _-_ chan.” 

“That’s Sawamura to you.”

What’s with them?? They made everything super awkward!! I glance at Kuroo. Does he know anything? His answer is turning to Bokuto who shakes his head, putting on his face mask. Oikawa-san taps his cane with a grin spreading on his face. It doesn’t look as nice as usual…his eyebrow’s twitching. I guess he’s ticked off…oh dear…

“I already had coffee so I’ll wait for you guys.” He lifts his shades to wink at me before strutting off toward one of the tables underneath the shade. Is it me or is his left leg a bit stiff?

Daichi sighs. “I’ll pay you back, Kuroo. Thanks again.” He smiles before following Oikawa-san.

“Bo, I’ll buy you something. Make sure they don’t kill each other,” Kuroo says. Bokuto salutes and jogs over to them. “I’m guessing you don’t know what’s going on between those two either, huh?” he says as we head inside.

I shake my head. “That’s the first time I’ve seen Daichi act this way,” I say, watching them out the window. Oikawa-san is lazily leaning on the table listening to Bokuto. Daichi’s texting someone (probably Asahi). His eyes drift over to Oikawa-san when he stretches his arms; Oikawa-san’s shirt is a gift to the world by the way. Whenever he raises his arms his stomach peeks out—I bet a lot of money this is on purpose. I know why I would look at it, but why would Daichi? Hmmm… Well I guess he’s not blind. He can find anyone attractive whether he hates them or not.

“Suga, it’s your turn to order,” Kuroo’s voice shocks me out of my thoughts. I quickly order my simple mocha and walk over to where he’s waiting. His headband is off and his hair is covering half of his face again. While I enjoyed seeing both of his eyes, Kuroo’s signature hairstyle really fits him. “I forgot to ask how you were able to guess my crush on Daichi earlier. I didn’t think it was obvious…” It’s as obvious as three years of pining can be, buddy.  

 “You stare at Daichi a lot.” I laugh when he groans at this. All through our history class I caught Kuroo glancing over at Daichi. Of course this was when I wasn’t messing around with Oikawa-san. It’s hilarious how childish he is. He started copying my movements and when I pouted at him he started making silly faces at me. “Also my friend Asahi told me a story—”

“Woah wait that name sounds familiar…” Kuroo interrupts. “Does he resemble Jesus?”

“He does,” I answer. Every year during the Christmas season Daichi and I have made it a tradition for Asahi to put on a fake crown of thorns and pretend to be Jesus for a couple minutes. I feel as though if we were Christian we might not be first on the list to go to heaven… Also I‘m not sure how Asahi is going to feel with Jesus being his identifier.

“Shit…I already know what you’re referencing then…” He covers his eyes or…eye since the other is already covered by his hair.

“Confession in the locker room. You’re a true romantic, Kuroo.” I laugh.

“Suga we’re in the same boat you can’t make fun of me,” he crosses his arms.

“I don’t know about that. Three years beats two days,” I say. “Oh gross that sounds so weird…” Our barista calls out our orders. I

He shrugs. “So what? At least you know Oikawa’s interested.” He frowns in concentration as he tries to pick up all three cups. He stops me from trying to help him. Meticulously pushing the cups in a tight triangle he picks them up and lets out a triumphant laugh.

“But it’s still really quick, right?” I ask, opening the door for him. “It would be weird to ask him out wouldn’t it?”

He shrugs. “I don’t think so.”

“Like wouldn’t people assume bad things about us or something?”

He happily slurps his frappuccino “Please Suga, if people are okay with one night stands, you can date someone after knowing them for two days,” He says. Wow…that’s actually really smart. I never thought about it that way. “Fuck what people think. That’s my motto.”

“Is that why you choose not to comb your hair?” I ask, grinning at his shocked expression.

“Suga you are one saucy bastard.” He laughs loudly. “You’re my new favorite.” Bokuto looks extremely relieved when we reach the table. “Your treat,” Kuroo says as his friend gets his coffee. “Here’s your magnificent request dearest Daichi.” He happily sits next to Daichi, which is nice since I get to be next to Oikawa-san. Kuroo, I feel like we’re grade schoolers trying to impress our crushes…

Oikawa-san snickers. “Doing the most with the least...”

“Seriously…” Bokuto says with a huge grin.

Kuroo’s bright smile stays on his face when he turns to them. “Oh no I think you two left something under the table!” He says.

The three of us glance underneath the table (I only looked out of curiosity) and find Kuroo’s middle finger wiggling at us. I cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

“Yeah let me pick it up for you,” Bokuto replies, pretending to reach down to pick up something and bring up his hand, flicking off Kuroo.

Oikawa-san says nothing, and pushes up his sunglasses with his middle his finger. These three I swear…

“Buying me coffee won’t get you out of your punishment for skipping this morning,” Daichi says, happily sipping his drink. Daichi that’s not why he did that favor.

Kuroo sighs. “Well it’s worth a try.” He scratches the back of his head, letting out an awkward laugh. “What does it take to get on your good side, Daichi?” GO KUROO GO. Even Oikawa-san had to stop himself from letting out too loud of a gasp. I guess he knows about Kuroo’s crush too.

I’m too worried what Daichi’s answer could be so I start playing around on my phone. Bokuto is singing some random tune to himself. Bokuto please read the situation.

Daichi laughs and pats Kuroo’s back. NOOO THAT’S THE SIGN OF FRIENDSHIP. “That’s a weird question. You’re my teammate and my friend. You’re already on my good side.” NO DAICHI. I MEAN THAT’S NICE BUT NO.

“Wow,” Oikawa-san blurts out. “That’s amazing.” I laugh at this. I get your pain Oikawa-san.

“Right…” Kuroo slips on a grin. When Daichi’s not looking, Kuroo pouts in my and Oikawa-san direction. I smile at him and he lifts up his shades to give him a wink. Oh haha I don’t think Oikawa-san knows I’m also on team Kuroo/Daichi.

“Are you all on the volleyball team?” I ask. “I’ve been meaning to ask how you all know each other.” My stomach starts churning. I wanted to change the subject and that was the only thing I could think of. Hopefully it won’t lead to where I think it will…

Bokuto excitedly nods his head, almost spilling his coffee on himself. “Yeah! How’d you know we played volleyball?”

“Suga has known Daichi for years, Quack,” Kuroo snickers when his friend flicks him off. “I’m pretty sure he knows Daichi’s so into volleyball his head is starting to look like one.”

“You’re right,” I say. “He’s sucha fanatic that he doesn’t pay attention to things, right Kuroo-san?” We grin at each other. Nothing like making fun of Daichi to distract me from my anxiety. Oikawa-san raises his eyebrow at me. I try not to squirm under his intense stare.

“I feel like I’m missing something…” Daichi mumbles. You are missing _several_ things Daichi.

Bokuto leans back in his chair. “Don’t worry dude, there’s like five triangles going on at this table.” He chugs the rest of his coffee and lets out a loud burp. Oikawa glares at him. I also hate this. It’s on the top of my pet peeves list. “I’m not good at math so I’m just rolling with whatever happens.”

Daichi’s brow furrows. “Now I’m more confused…”

I pat his shoulder. “I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“It’s not like you weren’t a fanatic either,” Daichi says. “You and I have been on the same team since middle school.” _Daichi…please stop talking…don’t bring this up._ Oikawa-san is still staring at me. What is he looking for?

“OOH SUGA YOU CAN PLAY?” Bokuto asks, sitting up in his chair. “That makes sense—you have a nice body. What was your position?”  

“Setter,” I mumble.

“Ooh same as Oikawa,” Kuroo says.

“What’s with setters being pretty? Akaashi was a setter for our high school too. Kenma’s okay though.” Bokuto gets up to throw his cup away.

Kuroo follows him. “What the hell! Kenma’s the cutest thing on this earth! He’s a combo of a pudding cup and a cat.” That’s…an interesting description for a person…

“Suga-chan, it seems we’re more similar than I thought we were,” Oikawa smirks at me. He’s been quiet for so long, his voice made me jump in my seat. “We’re setters, pretty, attractive, have good fashion sense….the stars are telling us something.” He referenced our looks twice. That’s so hilarious.

“I know  _someone’s_  telling me something,” I say. And I’m definitely okay with what this certain someone is saying.

“I think you two couldn’t be more opposite.” Daichi folds his arms. Oikawa-san turns to him with a frown. Oh dear…don’t make things weird guys…or better yet tell me what’s going on between you two…

“Suga!” Bokuto announces his return to the table. “Are you going to tryouts this weekend? We could use another setter. Akaashi’s an art major now, Kenma’s too much of a pudding cup cat to do anything, and our current setter Kin-san sucks ass.”

I bite my lip. This is what I was afraid of. How to reference being bullied by not saying you got bullied? “No…I uh…didn’t want to play in high school…” is my quiet answer. Daichi slouches as he takes another sip of his drink. I try to keep the conversation lively. “What about Oikawa-san? I thought you said he was on the team?” Why did everyone warily glance at Oikawa-san? Did I say something I shouldn’t have?

Oikawa-san forces out a breath. “I’m not on the team anymore,” is all he can say. He grits his teeth when he looks at me. I did something wrong! I really upset him. With another sigh, Oikawa-san gets up from his seat. “I better go ahead and catch the train. I have an appointment to get to.” He smiles at me, but it’s small and stupid. He’s trying to make me feel better or something. I want to grab his hand ask him to stay, but my body keeps me still. As he walks away, I notice how heavily he’s leaning on his cane. Does he… _oh god_.

That’s not just an accessory is it? Oh my god. I’m such an idiot! Here I am thinking it’s some sorta quirk or whatever and he…oh my god. That’s why he’s not on the team. He _can’t_ play. God I’m so stupid.

I bite my lip and look at my hands in my lap. He hates me now. I would hate me. I brought up his injury…and ugh I don’t want to be here anymore.

“I’m sorry…” I mumble. “I ruined everything…”  

Kuroo pushes back his fringe to give me a grin. I guess it’s more endearing when half of his face isn’t covered. Strange enough it kinda is. “Nah you’re fine!” He sounds nervous though. “Oikawa’s probably still moody from his hangover. He had like…a _lot_ of vodka.”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Bokuto nods eagerly. “He’s just fine! He’s the bee’s knees!” Kuroo glares at him. “I MEAN QUACK. QUACK IS WHAT I MEANT.”

So it’s his knee huh…

Daichi sighs. “You’re fine Suga. Oikawa’s probably tired.”

It must be serious if Daichi is on his side for once. I can’t help but chuckle at that. Daichi is one of the most caring people I know. Whatever he has against Oikawa-san…I’m glad he doesn’t like Oikawa-san injury.

I try to put on a convincing smile. “I have to get to work…” I say, getting up. They look worried as I quickly wave goodbye and head toward the library.

Dummy, dummy dummy. This is why no one likes you. You always say something when you’re not supposed to. That’s why you got locked in a broom closet and that’s why Oikawa-san hates you.

I hate everything… _especially_  myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOO NOOO SUGA!! OIKAWA!! NOO! 
> 
> It's kinda great that we already know how this will turn out. It's not as painful as the first time around hahaha. That's it for this update! Next time we'll meet the lovely blondes that are Suga's coworkers and more secret talks with Asahi and woah hey Daichi is actually trying to connect with Yui?? And Suga finally decides to be assertive!!! WHOO! See you all next time!! We're gonna get through this I swear!


	20. Librarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun isn't hard when you've got library card!

Chapter 19: Librarians

“AHAHA NEW GUY YOU’RE HERE!”

I’m not sure why my gut reaction is to hide behind the front desk, but that’s what I did. What kind of person would scream in the library?? I’m not in my bad mood anymore but I’m now terrified for my life.

An overly excited lady peers over the desk giving me a toothy grin. “Yo!” She laughs loudly. “Alisa described you just right—you are like a mouse but without the ears and stuff!” Alisa-san…I never thought I would meet another librarian as eccentric as you are… “I’m Tanaka Saeko!”

At my old school my boss was the lovely Alisa Haiba. She’s super nice and her accent is really pretty but she’s obsessed with ivy and it literally covered the entirety of the front desk. She’s also a bit of a klutz and there have been several days where I followed her to catch things that she bumped into. She was sad to see me go, but she used her connections to help me get a job with her ‘hilarious best friend Saeko-chan’.

“Uh hello,” I mumble as I get off the floor. “I’m Sugawara Koushi…”

“Koushi, then!” She decides. We’re already on a first name basis? “We’ll get along like chips and dip! Come on back, I’ll give you the tour!” She’s…energetic. I’m not sure if that’s good or not. “Yo, Keishin!” She pokes her head in one of the small offices. “New guy’s here!” Tanaka-san pulls me beside her.

“Yo kid,” the blonde guy drawls out. Wow…neither of them are people I would hire for a library…or _anywhere_. “Ukai Keishin…use my first name. My last name’s kinda famous cause of my grandpa.” He grits his teeth. “ _And I hate him_.” …definitely _not_ asking about that.

“Oh me too! Use my first name too!” Saeko-san interjects. “You don’t mind if I use your first name, right?”

“I don’t mind,” I answer. I get the feeling she would do it either way.

Keishin-san stands up. “Going out to smoke,” he says. He walks by her; she raises her eyebrow at him. Is she bothered that he’s smoking? Saeko winks at me before running behind Keishin-san and kissing the back of his neck. “What was that for!?” He turns around, his face flushing.

“You usually kiss me before you smoke, and you didn’t. So I gave you one,” she answers simply. “Can’t believe lil’ Koushi got you all embarrassed to do all the PDA stuff.”

He quickly turns around, cursing. His ears are pink. “I wasn’t embarrassed stupid…” He mutters, quickly walking out the door.

Of course. I get to work with a couple because the world looooooveees laughing at me. I get it! I ruined my chance at a relationship! Thanks a lot world! Two can play at this game! I’ll throw a plastic bottle in the GARBAGE! Sure global warming hurts me in the end BUT YOU’LL GET HURT FIRST.

With a loud whoop, Saeko-san gives me the mini tour and explains the ins and outs of the job. It’s more of a repeat for me since I’ve worked in a library already, but she seems to like having me follow her around so I’ll keep quiet. When he comes back, Keishin-san watches Tour Guide Saeko-san loudly explain her shelving system.

“You say all this as if he actually has something to do,” He says, leaning back in his chair. “Still the first week and whatever…”

Saeko-san sticks her tongue out at him. “You’re jealous becausehe’s now my protégé!” Hey let’s not get hasty. “If you need help with anything you call me first before Keishin cause he FUCKING SUCKS!” She turns to him expectantly. I guess this is their version of flirting.

“I got ice cream if you want some,” is his rebuttal. He holds up a convenience store bag and shakes it.

Hey that’s the perfect way for me to wallow in my depression! “Sold,” I tell him. Saeko-san gasps.

“KOUSHI, I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION! KEISHIN FUCKING SUCKS!” Haha is she repeating that because he’s good at sucking or something? Sorry, even though I’m sad can’t help but make sex references. 

“Saeko-san, we’re in a library. Sure there’s not many people here, but you still shouldn’t yell,” I tell her as I look through the convenience store bag. Yessss there’s chocolate my favorite.

Keishin-san grins. “Looks like the teacher just got schooled.”

She crosses her arms with a huff. “That just shows how good I am…” she mutters. “You better have gotten me some turtle tracks!”

“Nah.” He snickers when she stomps in place. “Kidding.” He takes out a small tub and tosses it to her.

She catches it and grins at her boyfriend (or love interest? Hell these two could be married for all I know). “I knew you were good for something.” She snickers and sits on the floor next to him. “Sit, sit Koushi! We run a loose ship here. What people can’t see won’t hurt them.”

I sit next to her. Can’t get fired if the boss is doing it, right? “Do we have spoons?”

Saeko-san opens a drawer above my head and blindly digs around. Keishin-san, who can clearly see her dig around in said drawer, silently watches. I’m getting the feeling that they’re relationship is built on making fun of the other one. Saeko-san let out a loud ‘AHA’ when she grabs something.

“It’s only forks,” Keishin says as he opens his popsicle with his teeth. “I think we used the last spoon yesterday.”

“Aw man…” Saeko sighs, closing the drawer. “We’re stuck with forks, Koushi.” She passes me one. The three of us are silent as we enjoy our treat. “So how’s the semester going for ya? It’s been a while since we were college freshmen with big dreams.”

“What were you ‘big dreams’?” I ask.

“Not failing.”

Keishin-san bites his popsicle. “Damn straight.” They high five. Haha these two are starting to grow on me. They’re like the bad kids in school that you’re afraid to talk to, but they end up being the coolest people.

“Uh I don’t know if I have any big dreams, per se…” I answer, licking the back of my fork. “I transferred here for a petty reason…” I frown. Well my little moment of happiness is already gone. Yaaay me for being awful…

“Why’s it petty?” Saeko-san asks. “Were you like…trying to find a special pencil or something?”

I chuckle. “No.”

“Then it must be a pretty good reason then!” She grins. “Can’t beat yourself up over what you’re feeling. Gotta roll with life’s punches—like today Keishin can’t deal with the fact that I never played Pokemon.”

“Fucking travesty,” Keishin-san mutters above us.

“But hey we moved into a house so,” Saeko-shrugs, “He still loves me or something.” She happily eats another forkful of ice cream. “Now he teaches me Pokemon stuff and he finally gets to be smart.” She laughs when Keishin-san taps her arm with his foot.

She…makes a good point. I can’t get hung up on small things. If I didn’t transfer here because of my reliance on Daichi…I wouldn’t have met Oikawa-san. And what happened earlier wasn’t a bad thing. I mean sorta but now I know that Oikawa-san’s injured. And now I can be more aware of what I do and maybe he’ll like me! I’ll just…roll with the punches. Yeah.

Alright world, you’re getting another chance. I’ll go back to recycling. But next time you wanna make me feel terrible… _all of my plastics will be thrown in with the regular garbage._ I LIKE SPICY FOOD SO I CAN HANDLE THE HEAT. WHAT ABOUT YOU WORLD? HAHAHA

“Koushi…you’re grinning about something…and I can’t help but feel weirded out.” Saeko-san pulls my cheek.

I wince and rub the sore spot. “I was thinking how helpful your advice was, Saeko-san,” I reply eating more of my ice cream. “I’ve been trying to do different things and now I feel more confident in myself!”

She gasps. “Is this what parenting feels like??” She turns to Keishin excitedly.

“We’re not parents yet,” he mutters with a light blush on his face.

“Wait…” I stare at the two of them. “Are you two…?” I point at Saeko-san’s stomach. Oh god I hope I’m not wrong because I will literally roll out of this building from embarrassment.

She laughs loudly. “I’M EATING FOR TWO! YAAY!” She claps her hands. “YAAY!” She grabs Keishin-san’s hands and claps them together. “Thanks for that segue by the by. Been wanting to say that the minute you showed up.”

“Congratulations, Saeko-san!” I say. Wow who knew I would be meeting a pregnant lady today. Who thought I would be saying that sentence? Hell I was just threatening the earth with global warming a few seconds ago…today’s weird. “When did you find out?”

“Earlier this week,” She answers. “I was wondering why I keep feeling so terrible and rotten and turns out I got a bun in the oven.” THAT’S ONE WAY TO DESCRIBE PREGNANCY. “So yeah trying new things is like the theme of our lives at this point. I kinda miss our apartment though.”

Keishin opens another popsicle. “I finally found the perfect spot for the couch…” he mumbles. I understand the feeling. Sometimes I keep moving my cacti around to get a good feng shui feel happening and to scare Asahi whenever he comes downstairs.   

“Our friend is the landlord of the place and as far as I know no one has gotten it yet,” Saeko-san says. “I know staying in the dorms cost a shit ton for no reason.”

I shake my head. “I’m staying with my friends,” I answer.

“Aw, well…the offer’s still on the table, Koushi!” She grins. “In the meantime welcome aboard! We may not be as classy and ivy ridden as Alisa,” that’s a good read Saeko-san, “but we have tons of fun!” She grins at me. Keishin bites his popsicle giving me a thumbs up. I guess I’m on good terms with both of them. Amazing. All we did was sit around and eat ice cream _on the clock_.

Oh well, they’re nice people and extremely easy to talk to.

“She’s gonna try to be your mom by the way,” Keishin replies.

“Yep. Gotta practice before the real thing.” Saeko nods in agreement.

Granted, they’re just a bit…interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm a bit tired from work today so at the moment my little celebration for almost 100 comments is this kinda long chapter introducing our blonde librarians!! Sorry guys! To make up for me being sleepy, I'll try and update with tons more chapters for Suga! Writing as the blondes (which is my new collective name for Keishin and Saeko) is very fun. And hey! They have a bun in the oven as Saeko says! I was on the fence on making this happen, but I wanted to write different relationships so we have a couple that is actually pregnant but they're not married and it was kinda an accident. Anywho I'm off to bed! Thanks so much for all of your comments and general support for the series! Also Kiyoko's story got updated with three chapters today! Yaaaay! Alrighty see you guys next update!


	21. Mole to Mole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need a pick me up from your senior.  
> And woah! Some announcements after the story! Please read them!

Chapter 20: Mole to Mole

“Kiyoko-sempai, you actually have books that need to be checked in?” I ask when sets a _huge_ stack of _thick as hell_ textbooks on the counter. “I feel like it shouldn’t be surprising, but here I am—extremely surprised.”

She lets out a breath and rubs her arms. How long was she carrying these?? “You shouldn’t.” She smiles. “You know I’m always studying.”

I start checking the books back in. “But when?? _Why?_ Spring break literally just ended!”

She shrugs. “I took a research course during that time. Sure I just graduated, but at least it’s over with. I’m one step closer to getting my second degree!” She pumps her fist with a small grin. “Also I’m tired of being here.” Haha I get that feeling and it’s barely been a week. God I don’t think I can go to grad school. Ugh I’m already tired just thinking about it.

“Does a joke book have anything to do with your research?” I ask, holding up said joke book. The title is _They’ll Definitely (Maybe) Laugh—A Joke Book for Jokeless People_. What a backhanded title. It might as well be called ‘You Weren’t Born with a Sense of Humor, Maybe This Will Work P.S. It Won’t!’.

Her eyes are practically twinkling when she clenches her fist tighter in determination. “That’s another goal I have to reach!” She says with a bigger smile. “The chicken crossed the road to get to the other side! Wait…no…I ruined it…” She mumbles, furrowing her brow.

I can’t help but chuckle at her. She’s definitely changed since high school. Dare I say she’s cuter? Or goofier? She’s more playful than she was before. I wonder if it was because of Iwaizumi-san. “I like this new side of you, Sempai.”

She grins. “Thank you, Suga-kun,” she says. “Speaking of new sides, I’ve been _noticing.._.” Ahhh I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. She purposefully didn’t finish her sentence by the way. There have been several things she has ‘noticed’ I guess.

 “Oooohhh…”

“Heh.”

Kiyoko-sempai and I look over to my blonde coworkers who quickly go back to their computers feigning innocence. Yeah because you were so eager to continue losing your online poker game, Saeko-san. Who makes a higher bet with only one pair?? Note to self: when playing poker with Saeko-san, remember she bluffs all the time.

“May I borrow him?” Kiyoko-sempai asks.

Saeko grins. “He has to tell us what the gossip is afterward. I live for this shit.” At least she’s honest.

“Aside from getting paid, it’s one of the main reasons she took this job,” Keishin says behind her. “I just wanted money.” He was just as excited to hear this conversation.

I finish checking out the books and set them on the cart. “I’m not telling you anything. This is a mole to mole conversation!” I call over my shoulder as I push the cart toward the elevator. Kiyoko follows, snickering behind me.

“We’ll make bets on what you’re talking about!” Saeko calls after us. I can’t wait until there’s a lot of work to do so I can see why they were hired…

“Oh,” Kiyoko says when I press the elevator button. “You’ve gotten better?” She asks.

I let out a sigh. “No…I’m not. I just found a way around it for work,” I answer.

What she’s hinting at is my claustrophobia. Obviously being locked in a broom closet has made me really anxious about small spaces. I used to love haunted houses you know? But after that…I don’t feel comfortable in those sort of environments. Haha…high school really screwed me over. Not only do I hate small spaces, but I don’t like when people are yelling or being in a crowded area. It’s like those third years really thought out how to make me hate doing anything outside my house. You don’t know how relieved I feel when I see a corner seat or something.

“I can only stay in long enough to press what floor it needs to go to,” I say, watching the elevator doors close. “And then I just climb the stairs.” I thought of this little system while I worked with Alisa-san. Elevators are the worst. Daichi was there the last time I used one. We were in the mall or something and here I thought I could handle going up one floor, but I suddenly felt like I couldn’t breathe…and it was so dark… I ended up passing out from hyperventilating. So yes, my little system for work is a bit out of the way, but it’s waaay better than being unconscious.

“You’re always able to think of a creative solution, Suga-kun. I’m almost envious,” Kiyoko-sempai tells me as we climb the stairs.  I caught the ‘almost’, Sempai. “So I’m curious to hear what you have planned for the two men going after you.”

I trip up one of the steps. “You’re…you’re always so direct, Sempai…” I mumble. And woah wait ‘two men going after me’?? So that means Oikawa-san _does_ like me! HAHA we’ve gone from ‘I think he likes me’ to ‘He does’!! But after today our relationship is probably back down to ‘I think he likes me…maaaybe?’. DAMN IT. ME AND MY BIG MOUTH.

She smiles. “I hope you’re the same with Daichi.”

I avoid eye contact. “I’m trying…”

“So you’re not?”

“Sempai, you’re killing me with this questioning…” I sigh. “Let’s be happy that I’m actually trying to fix the problem instead of wallowing around and ignoring it.” Aside from Asahi, Kiyoko-sempai is the only other person who knows of Daichi’s crush on me and my extreme aversion of confronting him about it. “Plus my ‘creative solution’ is having Daichi realize how much he has in common with Kuroo.”

“Tetsurou?” She raises an eyebrow. As we climb the last few stairs leading up to the second floor, she’s silent. “I don’t know him too well, but I feel as though you have enough evidence to have a small argument in your half-baked theory.” Sempai, you wound me. “Though we would need more analysis on Kuroo’s character to see if he’s compatible with Daichi-kun. But what could be the thing that ties the two of them together? Is it their past roles as captains or their school rivalries….maybe it’s something that deals with their personal lives—”

“Kiyoko-sempai you’re scaring me.” I shake her shoulder. “You’re not in psychology class.”

“I’m sorry, Suga-kun. My interest was piqued.” She brushes her hair behind her ear with a small smile. “When you study about the different ways people’s minds work you can’t help but apply it to your real life.” Kiyoko-sempai, are you using your degree for gossip instead of actual doctor-y things? “Even though I think you should be straight with Daichi-kun,” Neither of us can be straight with each other ZING! I’m sorry I’ll stop while I’m ahead. “I’m curious to see where this lead goes along with your fascination with Tooru,” she says.

I can’t help but blush at this. She says his first name so easily. I wonder if we’ll get on those terms. “Fascinating is the best word to describe him…” I say. “He’s a lot of different things and I want to experience all of it.”

She’s surprised for a moment, but smiles warmly at me. “There’s the Suga-kun I remember,” she smiles. “Just like you’re trying to find someone to help Daichi-kun, I’ve been wondering who would get you out of your shell again.” She surprises me with a big hug. “I feel like we lost a big part of you after that terrible incident,” she mumbles against my shoulder.

“Kiyoko-sempai…” I’m completely speechless. It’s true I sort of shut myself off from others after what happened, but I never noticed how my personality changed. Or rather I didn’t know I changed so much for Kiyoko-sempai to worry about me (more than she usually does).

“However,” her smile is gone when she lets go of me. “You need to be patient with him. I’ve learned this when Hajime and I started dating. Of course, you’re the same way.” She pulls my cheek. “All of you first years give me so much trouble.”

I wince and rub the sore spot. “Iwaizumi-san is our age too, you know…”

“I like the trouble he gives me,” she says with a straight face. Damn she’s not even blushing the tiniest bit! I want to be as stoic as you Kiyoko-sempai… “Speaking of Hajime, I’m supposed to meet him after his class so I’ll leave for now.” She digs around in her purse for something. “My number,” she says as she hands me her business card. The front reads and I kid you not, _Shimizu Kiyoko—Invincible_.

“…Sempai, I know where the nickname comes from, but I can’t help but think you’ve been waiting for this moment for your entire life...” I put the card in my back pocket.

She smiles. “I thought I would never feel invincible when I was off the basketball court, but Hajime changed that,” she declares, putting her hands on her hips with a big grin on her face. AWWWW KIYOKO-SEMPAIIIIIII. “I hope your terrible plan is actually fruitful.” She heads back down the stairs.

Hey it’s not that bad of an idea. I mean Kiyoko-sempai seems okay with it! So that means it’s like…really good!

…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back once again with just one chapter! Sorry!! But work has been a bit tiresome and I just want to go to sleep after I'm done. Also I will be leaving in two weeks for a nice summer trip and there will be a huuuuugeeee and I mean HUGE update across all three stories (and two others? whhhhhaaaa????) haha lets hope i can keep my promise. I'll be staying up for the next week to work on everything!!! So yes! This chapter we have the lovely and knowledgeable Kiyoko appearing once again. She's the big sister to everybody after all! It occurred to me that both Kiyoko and Suga have beauty marks and it made me very happy. Anywho I'll cut this short so I can go back to working on the huuuugeee update (did i mention it's going to be ridiculous??) BUT the last announcement is I have a tumblr spefically made for all of my fanfictioning...things haha. You can ask me questions or talk to me and read some deleted scenes and see sneak peaks of future chapters (don't worry i never post sneak peeks of major spoilers)!!
> 
> So yeah! Please come on down to ciswritesfanfiction.tumblr.com! We're gonna have a ball! yay!
> 
> Next update...jeez so many things are gonna happen you won't believe it. more makkimattsunsuga moments, yui's freaking out over a phone call, and Suga tries to get on Oikawa's good side again and like so much more is gonna happen wooaaaah!! See you all then and at the tumblr! whoo!


	22. First love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun and Matsukawa secretly decent with giving romance advice and old man impressions.

Chapter 21: First love

When I walk toward the checkout counter of SPIT I’m surprised to see Makki and Mattsun huddled by the register, with their backs facing their shoppers. Haha how much do you want to bet they’re silently trying to figure out who’s neko today? Maybe they’re deciding through some contest they made up. As I get closer I hear them mumbling about something.

“Today is supposedly his last visit or whatever,” Makki says.

“So you’re calling bullshit on his ‘recovery’ too?” Mattsun asks. “I’m glad I’m not the only one. He’s getting stiff.”

“Yeah but we should’ve said something…” Makki sighs. “I feel like we fucked up—JESUS SUGA YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUTTA ME WITH YOUR FUCKING MOUSEY EYES,” He screeches when he finally turns around. I’m not sure if I should be offended by that or not. I think that was a compliment? Also how come everyone is comparing me to a mouse?? I mean sure sometimes I make squeaking noises when I get scared but that doesn’t mean anything.

Mattsun’s eyes widen. “Y..yo dude!” He laughs, but he still looks skittish. What were they talking about? It sounded alarmingly serious. “What’re you in for today?” He leans against the counter, with a shaky grin. “If you’re curious Makki’s neko again tonight.”

I feel my face burn. “I wasn’t going to ask about that. I hate to admit I’m a bit surprised by your sex drives.” I shouldn’t be saying anything though. I’m as horny as a bonobo and they use sex just to settle things like who gets the bigger piece of fruit. “I was going to tell you about last night…”

“OH YEAH!” Makki hits the counter in excitement. “Did you get wild in the bathroom? Have a handy by the urinal? Made out with some random dude in the stall?” …why so much focus on the public bathroom??? Are these personal stories he’s referencing??

“Uh _no_ , but I did run into the guy I’m interested in!” I smile. “We have a class together and I think he likes me, but I kinda made him upset today.”

“Were you like too cute or something?” Mattsun asks. “I know Makki hates that about me.”

Makki punches his arm. “I never call you cute, dipshit.” I feel like they don’t have any affectionate names for each other. Or rather the worst thing to call someone is what they use to show their affection. Like I bet dipshit is the equivalent to baby or something.

“I think I brought up something he reeeeaaally didn’t want to talk about. I want to apologize to him, but I’m not sure how…” I sigh. “Do you have any ideas?”

They grin.

“That are _sane_ ,” I add.

They groan loudly.

“Ruining the fun, dude,” Makki says. “Really wanted to call up one of those singing telegram places.” I think that would make things a whooole lot worse.

Mattsun hums to himself as he thinks. “Well if you wanna date him, maybe try giving him a reason to trust you?” He says after a while. “Like do something to reach him halfway or whatever.”

“Should I tell him that?” I ask. “That sounds like it might make him a bit uncomfortable. I feel like it’ll make me sound like a stalker if I say ‘I CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS. TELL ME ABOUT THEM’.”

Makki snorts. “Well yeah if you say it like that. Give him your number or email or something. That way he can mail you about stuff and learn to like you again.” Thanks for assuming that he hates me, Makki. I mean I know I said it first but hearing ‘like you again’ confirms my fears.

“Oooh you’re so smart and cute Makki~” Mattsun whistles. He laughs when Makki flips him off when a slightly pink face. “I think Handsome Makki’s idea is a good one—OW HAHA I forgot that your punches actually hurt cause of all the rings you wear.” Mattsun rubs his arm. He’s clearly in pain, but he’s still laughing at Makki’s embarrassment.

I sigh. What if Oikawa-san rejects me? And then he’ll realize I have some sort of feelings toward him and then he’ll make fun of me—no. I can’t go down this road. Oikawa-san may be irritated at me, but he’s not that big of a jerk. I think. I still don’t know much about him, but here I am worrying about every little move I make as if I’ve been in love with him for years. I remember the way he grinned at me when we first met. A small smile spreads across my lips. He practically bleeds confidence in a way I’ve always wanted to… I can’t help but feel giddy whenever I think about it. Who knew overconfidence is extremely attractive?

“Holy shit, Suga’s in shoujo-mode!” Makki points at me. “Man he’s so lovey-dovey it’s like I can see the little sparkles surrounding him!” He waves his hands around, wiggling his fingers at me.

“Cut him some slack, Makki,” Mattsun says. “First love’s kinda hella crazy. You know how we were in our younger years.”

“I know I have 20/20 vision; you guys aren’t senior citizens.” I roll my eyes.

Makki hunches over and squints his eyes. “Baaaaack in my daaaay…” he drawls out in a scratchy voice. “Ol’ Mattsun and I…we had a screwy way of showin’ our affectionadddddeee….” Mattsun cracks up at Makki’s old man performance. 

“…affectionade is not a word, Grandpa,” I say.

“HAAAAAAH?” Mattsun cups his hand on his ear and leans toward me. He blinks at me sleepily. “Sonny what was that? You want lemonade??”

“I’m totally leaving if this bit is going to keep up.” I try to sound miffed but I’m laughing like an idiot.

“That actually hurt my back,” Makki says, standing upright again. “But yeah a relationship is a rocky road, which is also a supes good ice cream.”

“Dude yeah that’s legit. Both the statement and the ice cream.” Mattsun nods. “It’s not a good thing unless you have problems. Makki and I had to go through hell before we became the amazing duo you see before you.” They proceed to do the dorkiest thing in existence—a secret high five. It happened so quickly I couldn’t believe that it actually happened. I still can’t believe it, but then it makes so much sense that they would have a secret high five. I bet Kuroo and Bokuto also have one…

“I’m guessing you’re going to tell me yours?” I ask. “That was adorkable by the way.” I gesture at the two of them.

“Hey we had a clubhouse at one point.” Mattsun shrugs. “We’ve known each other since preschool.”

I lean on the counter, cupping my head in my hands. “You guys were childhood friends? That was fun I bet.”

“We actually hated each other for a long time. He broke my arm once.” Makki says. _OH MY GOD._

Mattsun chuckles. “In return he broke my leg—we were in a tree and we pushed each other off don’t look so worried Suga.” Oh I guess my face showed what I was thinking too clearly. “I think we finally became friends in our last year of elementary school.”

“Yeah our moms got to know each other through their several visits to the principal’s office to pick us up and like they're both single parents so they liked complaining about their failed relationships or whatever," Makki continues. Huh didn't think we were close enough for me to know that about them. I guess it's not a big deal if I know this. "They came up with the bright idea of forcing us to have these shitty play dates,” he says. “One day we were at my house and my brother was supposed to be watching us, but he fell asleep. Suga, you won’t believe how stoked I am that he decided to be irresponsible.” He grins at Mattsun, who chuckles back.

“You guys realized you liked each other all along or something? Was it super sparkly and were your hearts going doki-doki?” I ask.

Makki rolls his eyes. “God Suga don’t curse me out while I’m telling a nice story.”

“We don’t do doki-doki, dude. We do sporadic angry compliments and a really fucking bad first kiss that took like…three times to get right,” Mattsun says.

I laugh loudly. “The heck is an angry compliment??”

“Like instead of saying, ‘oh wow you have a great face shape’,” Mattsun changes his voice to a lighter tone and widens his eyes to look ‘nicer’ when he says this. “We said something like ‘FUCK YOU FOR BEING REALLY GOOD LOOKING’.” I’m a bit surprised when Makki also flinches at the sudden yell. I didn’t think he’s also the jumpy type.

His face flushes. “Fuck you Mattsun…” he mutters, crossing his arms and turning away. Ah, he’s doki-doki-ing.

“See? It still gets him going—OW YOU COULD’VE TAKEN OFF THE RINGS THIS TIME SINCE I TURNED YOU ON OR WHATEVER.” Mattsun hisses as he rubs his arm again. 

Makki gears up for another punch.

“So relationships aren’t easy!!” I say quickly to distract Makki. “That’s what you’re telling me right?”

Mattsun and I both let out a sigh of relief when Makki lowers his arm. “Yeah, that’s right. So don’t sweat your little mousey self about it. Your dude’s just caught up in his own problems,” Makki says.

I’m about to say something when I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. “Uh excuse me,” I mumble as I check my phone. My eyes widen. “Sorry, I have to take this, but I’ll come back to tell you what happens!” I call over my shoulder as I rush out of the store.

“YOU BETTER! WE LIVE FOR THIS ROMCOM SHIT!” Mattsun yells after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with two chapters out of the huuuuuuge update for this story. My internet is really screwy so I'm trying to upload finished chapters when I finish them now. In this chapter the dream team is back! I'm glad several of you guys really liked the mattsunmakisuga trio. They're fun for me also. Especially the way the three of them talk. I try to make each of the characters sound different. Mattsun and Makki are like super cool and edgy dudes so I tried making them sound like that and I wanted Suga to sound kinda reserved but friendly x1000000. Hopefully...that makes sense hahah and hey woah! we get the backstory of makki and mattsun's relationship! I have a masterlist of everyone's family so I can keep track of them. If you're curious--Makki has an older brother (which we'll see sooner or later here) and his mom while Mattsun has his mom and his stepdad (i want to say that you learn of the stepdad on oikawa's side...i think) anywho yep throughout the whole series we get to hear about everyone's families through different parts. it's gonna be fun!! yaaay! let's go to the last part of the update!!


	23. HE CALLED YOU??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the several secrets of Daichi revealed...oh wait now he's even more mysterious dang it!

 Chapter 22: HE CALLED YOU??

“YES,” Yui screams into the phone. “DAICHI CALLED ME.” I wince at her shrill voice and pull my cellphone away from my ear. “AND YOU HAVEN’T CALLED. WHAT’S GOING ON? IS THIS A TRAP? ARE YOU TRICKING ME?”

“Wait Yui calm down!” I say, crossing a sidewalk. I was standing outside of SPIT but now I am on my way home because of this news. Way to go Daichi! “Every time I mention the idea he looks as though I told him to eat a rat.”

“…I’m not sure if I should be mad about that comparison…” She mutters.

“You know what I mean, Yui.” I laugh. “What did he talk about?”

“Nothing really, it lasted like a minute. All he said was hi and asked where I was. When I told him I was at work he apologized and proceeded on asking about my volleyball team. He ended the call with, and I quote, ‘Wow. That’s uhhhh really cool. Well uh goodbye I have to go. See you later’. HE USED THREE DIFFERENT WAYS OF SAYING GOODBYE TO END THE CALL. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?”

“It means he’s really nervous,” I answer. “I can’t believe he only talked about volleyball…” And yet I can. But he’s trying and that’s what counts. Good job Daichi! You tried!

“Yeah I’m a bit peeved about it too, but it was nice hearing his voice. Silly Sawacchi…” She sighs. “I guess he’s trying to forgive himself, huh?”

“I hope so. Did you have a chance to tell him that you’re not mad?” I ask her.

“No, he didn’t give me a chance to say much. So I guess that means he’s still scared of what I think of him…” She answers. “But wouldn’t he realize that since I’m friends with you that I’m okay with his sexuality?”

“Well, I’ve been gay for a while.” I shrug. Whoops she can’t see me. “And we never dated. So it’s a bit different I guess. I wonder if Asahi knows why he called you.”

“Woahwoahwoah there mister!” Yui says. “You haven’t called me since the semester started! Our conversation should last longer than a minute!”

Haha I knew she would get on me about that really soon. “I didn’t mean to! It just sorta happened! There’s this guy that’s been on my mind lately.”

She gasps loudly. “A guy? But what about Daichi?”

That’s the billion dollar question isn’t it?

“Uh…I’m working on it…” I answer quickly. “Anyway I’m sorta interested in him…”

She laughs. “How sorta are we talking? Like kinda sorta or very sorta?”

“Very sorta.” Veryveryveryverrrry sorta.

“What’s he like? Is he tall? Does he have short hair? Does he work around here?” She asks. Her questions are fired rapidly because of how excited she is.

I can’t help but laugh at this. “That sounds like _your_ boyfriend, Yui.”

“Stop it Suga! No! Don’t make me have a meltdown outside of Starbucks! And we’re not dating yet!” Yui screeches. Ohhh?

“ _Yet?_ ”

“I mean…we saw a movie together recently…and he did that silly ‘pretend to yawn so you can wrap your arm around your date’ thing. “She laughs.

“Classic,” I say. “Did you call him out on it?” I totally would.

“Nah, I figured he needed to look cool for once. Takeru-kun’s sucha sillybilly sometimes.” She laughs.

We’re silent for a few moments. I’m close to the train station now and some people don’t take too kindly to phone conversations. I check the clock; I still have time before the train comes.

“Look at us, trying to get dates during the first week of school,” I say.  

“Pffft Suga we’ve been single for like most of our lives. I guess fate decided to help us out some,” She says.

Wait… _what_. Last time I checked Yui and Daichi dated for the entirety of high school. They _just_ broke up…what’s going on?

“Yui…I’m confused,” is all I can say as I muddle through my thoughts. “I thought for sure you and Daichi were like the dream couple back in school…”

She’s silent for a few moments. “…fish sticks…” She mutters. Yui and Daichi don’t like cursing so instead they say any random object that comes in their minds. One time Daichi said ‘POTATO YOU’ instead of ‘FUCK YOU’. It’s hilarious because his glare is the scariest thing on this planet but he’s saying the silliest thing. “Darn my syrupy mouth for leaking all of my jelly thoughts!” Wow. I’m surprised she used darn there.

I’m silent when Yui sighs heavily. Never thought Yui would be hiding something.

“Daichi and I…” she starts. “…our relationship is a bit more strained than you know. Before our first year in high school, Daichi started avoiding me. I wasn’t sure why and he wouldn’t tell me anything. Then out of the blue he asked if we could take a break. This is weird to say but I didn’t think couples really did that outside of T.V..”

“No, I was going to say the same thing,” I admit. “Wait but you guys were still all lovey-dovey! Literally everyone thought you guys were happy!”

“I know. Suga you don’t understand how weird that whole part of my life was. I wasn’t sure what was wrong with Daichi. He didn’t want to be together outside of school, but when others were around he would be my boyfriend again,” she says. “And I couldn’t tell anyone about it because I dunno…I could tell Daichi was going through something.”

That is really weird. There’s only one explanation that comes to my mind though. “Yui, I think he was sorting through his sexuality then…” That means Daichi was further in the closet than I thought. How come he didn’t tell me? He was one of the first people I came out to he could’ve talked to me—oh no. Ohhh noooo…

…I’m getting the nagging feeling that Daichi has liked me waaaaay longer than I first thought. I only realized it during second year. Oh god…I really can’t tell him anything. That would destroy him and I can’t do that. I’m so terrible…if I didn’t know Daichi this could’ve been better for everyone right?

“Suga? Koushi, are you still there?” Yui’s voice brings me out of my thoughts. My head snaps toward the train coming into the station.

“Uh I gotta go Yui. Train’s here.” She barely has time to say goodbye before I hang up.

All of this sucks. This is the worst day ever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOHHHHHh shiiiizzzznnaaaappp. we find out that Suga's not the only one keeping secrets. Ah man you don't know how happy I am with this chapter...because pieces are slooooowwww falling into place. for those wondering there's still crazy stuff that happens throughout the rest of this 'year'. While I'm on vacation I might do some more edits and show what season we're in (it's spring right now!) ANYWAY! This isn't the end of Suga's huge update. He's got several more chapters! Right now I need to finish the chapters to celebrate 100 hits on Kuroo's story (how did that happen it was up for a day. ONE DAY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING) see you next update!!!


	24. Secret Talk 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Asahi chat over things going wrong.

Chapter 23: Secret Talk 2

“Asahi are you here?” I call when I walk in the house. I take off my bag and drag it behind me. I’m in the worst mood. Asahi pokes his head from the kitchen and gives me a little wave. “I’m back…” I grumble.

“Welcome home. You sound terrible.” He walks out and leans against the kitchen doorframe. In his hands is a bowl of grapes. 

 I walk over to him and bury my face in his chest. “I feel terrible…” I mutter against him.

“Uh-oh.” He pats my head. “Do you need the vault?”

I wrap my arms around him, groaning loudly. “I need the vault, I need the friendship circle, and I need a bottle of wine….”

“That’s a lot of things.” He chuckles. “What’re you gonna do with the wine?” I let go of him and head toward the sofa. He follows and sits next to me, offering me a grape.

I eagerly take several. “Learn to like it I guess…” I mutter between chews.

“That’s not healthy.”

“I learned something that’s not healthy just a few seconds ago,” I say grabbing more grapes. “So Daichi called Yui.”

“Woah we should throw a party!” Asahi exclaims. “That’s pretty huge!”

“You actually didn’t know about this?” I ask. I’m extremely surprised. Daichi and I tell Asahi _everything_. He could totally blackmail us if he had the guts.

He shrugs, taking a grape and tossing it in his mouth. “You guys don’t tell me everything. It’s nice since I get to have some vault space for myself.”

“…sorry…” I mumble.

“OH! I didn’t mean that in a ‘don’t talk to me’ sorta way! I’m really happy you guys trust me with stuff! I’m saying it’s nice seeing you guys make decisions! Whether they’re educated or not,” he says. All of my choices are educated, Asahi. “What did Daichi and Yui talk about?”

“He only asked about her volleyball team.”

Asahi grins. “Classic Daichi.”

“Mhm.” I nod. “Yui was telling me about it and then she dropped this huge ‘I was Daichi’s beard all through high school’ bomb on me.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And her beard-ing started around the summer leading up to high school,” I say.

“Yup.”

“Which was the same time I came out to everyone,” I continue. He continues eating his grapes. “After my parents Daichi was the first to know about it.” I frown at the lack of response from my friend. “MEANING DAICHI MAY HAVE STARTED REALIZING HIS FEELINGS FOR MEN THROUGH LIKING ME BECAUSE I CAME OUT TO HIM AND GAVE HIM THAT OPTION.” I wave my arms around. Don’t tell me he knew this already. HOW MUCH OF OUR LIVES DO WE TELL HIM?

“You’re not wrong, but I feel like you want me to do something,” Asahi replies.

“I had hoped for a huge reaction.”

Asahi raises his hands slowly. “Biiiiiiiiiig…..” he waves his free hand around. “Reaaaaaccctiooonnn.” He snickers at my dry stare. “If it helps I was super surprised when Daichi told me all of this during senior year,” he says before tossing some more grapes in his mouth.

 “I’m freaking out over it because this makes things _more_ awkward between us,” I say. “How can I say that I’m not interested when I’m the guy who sparked his sexuality?” I turn to Asahi. “Unless there was someone else he had a crush on?”

“Uhhh well…no.”

“Dammit. Thanks for the lame attempt at giving me a glimmer of hope.”

“Hey the bottom line is that it’s still just as easy to say your true feelings.” Asahi shrugs. “Which by the way, how’s our convoluted plan going?”

“Just fine,” I answer with excitement. “Kuroo seems to be onboard with it but Daichi’s as dense as cement so it’s going to be tough. Even Kiyoko-sempai approved it.”

“She didn’t.”

“No, but she called it creative and I’m taking what I can get.” I bite my lip. “She also supports the idea of Oikawa-san and I dating which I think I already screwed over.” I tell him about my slip up earlier that day. As I recall the events, the sight of Oikawa’s face come back to mind. I’ve been trying to think of the right word to describe it but he looked like he was in pain. Not just because he’s currently injured, but like he was disgusted at the fact that it happened.

“Daichi told me he got injured during spring break. Happened right during their practice, I think,” he says. “According to him, Oikawa keeps the details of his injury under wraps but his knee is messed up.”

“It happened recently? Jeez…” I run a hand through my hair.

“But I don’t think he’s mad that it was brought up. It’s not like you knew about it,” He says. I know but I can’t help but think that… “On the flipside it’s not like you’re mad at Daichi for bringing up you playing before.” I sigh, crossing my arms. “Wow you’re mad about that?”

“I don’t mean to be but I hate that one of Daichi’s nervous ticks is rambling about volleyball,” I say. “I’m not mad…I’m just slightly uncomfortable that I had to think of a polite way of saying ‘I didn’t want to play because I was locked in a closet and now I’m claustrophobic and volleyball is tainted to me’.” I sigh. “I sound like a jerk.”

Asahi pats my head. “I’m sure he feels just as bad for his slip up,” he says. “I mean I can see why you can be a bit bothered. You’re still getting over it.”

I sigh. “You’re too nice to me, Asahi…”

He laughs. “You make it sound like you don’t want me to be.” I shrug at this. I feel like I’m acting bratty. Here I am keeping all of my emotions under wraps because I feel like it’s the best thing to do. But is it really? “Even if you didn’t want me to be nice, I would because you’re not a bad guy Koushi.”

I smile. “Thanks…” I stand up. “I’m going to clear my head some.” And by that I mean I’m going to play something. Nothing like making music to make you feel better.

“Don’t get too clear. I’m not sure what I would do if you turned invisible.”

“That’s lame. You’re lame Asahi.”

“You’re laughing and that’s what matters Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update! Two chapters this time. My dad left for a business trip to California and his plane left very early in the morning. After dropping him off at the airport at three in the morning, i slept in haha. Next update will be bigger i hope! University doesn't start back until the last week of august so we have a couple more days of constant (can we call this constant? it's sorta constant right?) updates. I try to update my stories at least once a month during school time but more than likely I'll go on a complete hiatus. BUT! That's neither here nor there let's talk about this chapter!! Another secret talk where Suga lets off some steam. Also Daichi's mystery job is interesting eh? heehee would you believe that it's Kuroo that persuaded him to go into his mystery profession? heeheehee would you also believe that whenever Oikawa's story gets off hiatus we'll see visit Daichi's workplace?? OHHHH THE SECRETS HOW I ENJOY TEASING THEM. One final hint. He's a waiter. lolol that's barely a hint but there's something. The main reason I'm divulging secrets is because the next chapter is kinda sad...i think you guys remember in Oikawa's he had an argument with his best pal...guess what's happening next.


	25. The Wrong Thing to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes best friends don't see eye to eye.

Chapter 24: The Wrong Thing to Say

I look up from my keyboard when the basement door opens. I keep playing, smiling at Daichi as he walks down the stairs.

“Back from the mystery job?” I ask him. I notice a blue sticker peeking under his sleeve. Where the hell does he work?

“Yep. It was a bit hectic today, but got through it.” He watches my fingers easily glide over the keys. “I uh…called Yui today…”

Hmmm…I’m not sure if it’s okay to tell him she called me about it…I’ll keep it to myself for now. I don’t want to make him more nervous about it. “Really?” I stop playing. “Are you pulling my leg?” Can’t help but tease him about it though.

“No I actually did it.” He laughs. “She was at work though so I made it quick.”

I smile. “I’m happy you were able to call at least!” I say. It’s true. Whether or not it was a thirty second phone call, it took a lot of courage for him to do that. My smile falters when a small blush reaches his face.

“Thanks Suga…you’re a big help…” he says, looking away shyly. “Being gay is kinda hard and you’re making it a bit easier.”

“Well, as males being hard is kinda our thing,” I reply. I know it’s not the time for this, but I’m patting myself on the back for that one. It came out so naturally too. Daichi’s face is completely red when he registers what I said.

“You’re in a good mood if you’re making dirty jokes,” he says letting out a small laugh. I’m sure I don’t look the type, but I am the dirty joke king. I’m witty as long as it’s a reference to sex. That did not sound as cool as I wanted it to be. God it makes me sound so desperate to hook up with someone and like I am but—whatever I’m moving on from this.

I go back to playing the keyboard. “Well I’ve been doing my favorite thing so I feel pretty decent,” I say. The song I’m making up fills the silence between us. I focus on the keyboard; there’s something about this silence that makes me a bit nervous to face him.

“You really hate volleyball, huh?”

I abruptly stop playing and look up at Daichi. He’s looking at the ground, biting his lip. I’m not sure how to answer his question. “I don’t hate it…” I say.

“Then it’s your favorite thing still, right?”

“No it’s not.” I try to make a joke. “Plus I wasn’t that good anyway. It’s totally fine.”

Daichi’s shoulders stiffen. He looks up at me. “It’s isn’t. You were fun to play with.”

“Doesn’t mean I was good,” I reply. I’m getting a bit annoyed at this. I don’t like getting mad but his insistence on this is getting on my nerves. Daichi’s never been the same ever since I quit. “I’m not a fanatic like you are Daichi. I can’t help if I don’t want to play anymore after…” I trail off as I remember the cramped broom closet. I let out a breath. “ _That_.”

“But it’s totally different now,” he tries. “You can play again.”

I sigh loudly. “I don’t want to play anymore Daichi. I can’t go past that so easily like you can. I’m not as good as you and I never will be. Hell you had it pretty great for a long time—people loved you all through high school and they still do. So I think me not playing shouldn’t be on your agenda.” I feel my stomach churn after I say this. I hate being mad… What I hate the most is how quiet we are about it.

He rolls his eyes. “It’s not like you know anything about what I had to go through Koushi,” he says. “And it’s on my agenda, as you put it, because without volleyball we wouldn’t have met and you wouldn’t have had anyone to help you get over getting locked in a closet.” His eyes widen when he realizes what he said. I stare at him. Daichi and I rarely fight. Whenever we do this is what always happens—we always say the things we don’t want to hear.

“Guys?” Asahi calls down to us. “It’s eerily quiet…”

I stand up and grab my jacket. “Its fine Asahi,” I call up to him as I climb the stairs. “I’m going out for a bit.” I try to smile at him, but it’s extremely forced. I hear Asahi sigh behind me as a walk out the house.

Thanks world for making my day even worse.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write. Mainly because writing "quiet anger" is much harder than the very loud FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID FACE sorta anger if that makes sense. Since Oikawa and Suga are parallels. I wanted them to be completely opposite when they're mad. While Oikawa and Iwaizumi start screaming at each other and throw out insults, Daichi and Suga are much calmer and pick at each other's weak spots. And if you're curious...I'm not sure if Oikawa and Suga will have an argument when during their relationship. I've been reworking some future plot points earlier today and i had a huge argument planned between them but after rereading the story i thought it would be a bit strange for them not to see how the other feels since they're learning to be open with each other...idk haha i think we all agree we don't want too much angst between our star crossed lovers. Anyway future story ramblings aside, i'm happy to update this story after a month of not updating!! Suga needs to start dating Oikawa already!! Next time: Suga clears his head, Daichi and Suga make up, and Suga decides it's time to move out. Also he tries to get Oikawa's number???? Thanks everyone for reading and enjoying! Don't forget to read the other parts of the series! I'm trying to get each of the other stories some new chapters before i start school again. Thanks so much! See you allllll next time~


	26. Swing sets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga reflects.

Chapter 25: Swing sets

Whenever I feel really messed up (which is all the time hooray…) I decompress at the neighborhood park. There’s something about swinging that really uplifts my mood. Maybe it’s because you can feel the wind surround you when you’re going high in the air or maybe because it feels like you can touch the sky easier…I dunno it’s nice either way.

Even though I hate saying he’s right, Daichi has a point. Without volleyball I probably wouldn’t have any friends. I’m an only child and I don’t have any cousins that are in my age group. They’re either too old or too young. Of course they live far away so we don’t talk much anyway. It’s not like it’s hard for me to make friends. I guess I’m very picky or something. You know when you meet people and you can sorta tell who really gels with you or not? That’s how I felt with the people hung around with during elementary school. When we moved to Miyagi, I thought that same pattern would continue and then I met Daichi.

We were in the same class in our first year of middle school. It was during our free time when he came up to me and said, “Sugawara-san, there’s dirt on your face” in a low voice. Of course I cracked up at this and informed him that it’s a mole. At first he was completely embarrassed but then laughed it off. It’s crazy how that little remark brought us together. Then he introduced me to his friends from elementary—Asahi and Yui (who was always called Miichan back then). The three of them played volleyball at their old school and invited me to join the middle school team with them even though I didn’t know how to play.

“What’s cool about volleyball is that it relies on your instincts!” Daichi told me. “When you see a ball you want to hit it away from you, right? It’s the same thing!”

Asahi chuckled, his voice was deeper than mine at the time since he was going through puberty. “Daichi I don’t think that’s a good explanation of the rules…”

“Sawachi you’re so silly!” Yui pouted. “What if Suga-kun doesn’t want to play? He might wanna be a music guy!” At the time my dad worked at the school as the music teacher and enjoyed gushing at how musically talented I was. Hilariously he decided to teach another school when I graduated from there. When I asked him why he said, “Koushi as your loving father I enjoy thinking of you as a child and the fact that you’re in high school now means that you’re not a child and _I’m getting older_ ”.

“It’s okay Yui.” I smiled at my friends. “If it means I get to be around you guys more, I wanna join!” I told them. In our school most of the sports teams were mixed. I kinda wish that was the case in high school. I feel like it would be more fun that way.

During tryouts I was in awe of how cool my friends were. Most of the time when I tried to receive the ball it bounced back in my face but at the end of the day, I was on the team. I was super surprised because I was terrible. When I found out about it, I asked the coach why she let me on.

“Learning how to play is easy,” she told me. “You can naturally make your teammates calm, Koushi. You can’t teach someone that.”

Of course at the time I didn’t know what the heck that was supposed to mean. Why would you want to be calm during a game? I thought it was all about the fast pace and the adrenaline and all that. It was during our first game that I realized what she meant. Even though they’ve played games before me, Asahi and Yui were nervous since the team was a powerhouse middle school. Even Daichi started spacing out during our warm up. I wasn’t sure why I wasn’t nervous, I guess because I never played a game before or my parents made a sign that said KOUSHI **SETS** OUR HEARTS ON FIRE. Yes there was a lot of glitter on that poster and yes my mom decided to dye green streaks in her hair because of our uniforms. Anyway it was after they practiced spiking with my tosses that everyone seemed to naturally be at ease. No more fidgeting, no tense shoulders…only huge grins.

When our coach explained the different positions, I knew I wanted to be a setter. It just sounded the most interesting. I already knew what a set meant in music—when you have parents that studied music theory this stuff is drilled in you—and I wanted to see how that applied to sports. As someone who is not known for athletics, I wanted to use whatever I could to get some sort of advantage. In music, a set is a row of musical notes in certain pitches. In volleyball the setter is essentially the person who helps the spiker spike. When I practiced my tosses I imagined the height of my teammates jumps as a note on the music scale. And sense I stood right in front of the net it was super easy to picture this.    

Watching someone make a point is kinda amazing. Like yeah its cool seeing your teammate smack down the ball across the court but it’s even cooler knowing that you helped them do that. Tossing to my friends made me feel closer to them—I knew we would be together for a long time.

I jump off the swing, wincing at the small sting at my ankles when I land. Do I miss volleyball? Yes, I do. Am I happy that I met the wonderful people I know now? Yes, I am. Would I play again? No.

I can’t.

When I first joined the team in middle school, our coach stressed that we were a family; all of us had a purpose and a reason to be on the team. As an only kid this was music to my ears. I didn’t have to be lonely anymore. In high school I was a bit annoyed that we were separated by gender, but that’s how the world works. Which by the way, tossing to Yui is a bit hilarious because that might be the only time she actually looks mad. Then she goes back to her usual smile as if she didn’t change character in that split second. Also high school was a bit different because I realized I reeeeeaaallllly love men and being surrounded by them with this epiphany was terrifying. Obviously I wasn’t going to like grope someone or whatever but it’s kinda like I saw the world in a totally different way. It was overwhelming. Like before then I cared about making friends and having fun and then suddenly hormones happened and I had to change with several guys in the locker room. Did I mention that unlike most guys on the team I stayed a scrawny stick? I have muscles they’re just _lean._ I’m like the cuts of meat you buy at the grocery store that are super cheap. I’m a goddamn pork loin.

I sigh as I sit back down on the swing. I would’ve thought that Daichi would understand how I felt about playing. It’s not the same anymore. Sitting in a broom closet proved that to me. I groan. I can already feel my chest tightening just from thinking about it. With another sigh, I stand back up again. It’s getting late, I should probably go back home.

My mind does feel a bit clearer. Daichi and I want things to go back to the way things were, but how can they? He won’t talk to Yui anymore and he likes me. Even if I did want to play again that would make things even weirder between the three of us.

“Things have to change…” I tell myself as I walk down the sidewalk. Oikawa-san pops in my head. I smile. I know I can’t change how I feel about volleyball nor can I muster enough courage to tell Daichi how I feel…but I’m trying. I’m trying my hardest to be someone like him.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everybody! Only one chapter today. Today was kinda hectic and a bit scary (we had a small family emergency but everything's all good!) so i will try to write more chapters for dear suga tomorrow. after this i'm gonna de-stress with some story of seasons. nothing like working on a virtual farm. Anyway this chapter might be one of my favorites. As you can see this is Suga's version of Volleyball Star in Oikawa's side. I think they pair well together! 
> 
> Because we are slowly reaching the dreaded "School Hiatus", I just want to give a small thank you. I might have one for each part on the last update before the series goes on pause. But I just say that I'm very happy to have written this story. Ever since I was in fifth grade I wanted to become an author. Fanfiction is a little hobby for me since I enjoy watching television and all that jazz but what i loved most about writing is how it can connect people. To me one of the biggest joys is having someone be reminded of something that happened in their lives. Sure the things you remember may not be good, but sometimes you're able to reflect on those moments and hopefully feel better about them. I dunno to me that feels like an accomplishment more than all the hits and kudos etc. I'm grateful, don't get me wrong, but it makes me just as happy to know that I was able to connect with you all through emotions. I know I can't see your faces and you can't see mine and we don't know much about each other's lives but it's been a true joy connecting with everyone! Hearing (or reading rather) you all share your experiences is so wonderful!! I really enjoy do appreciate all of your support!!
> 
> Next time--Suga and Oikawa will finally get together. Seeeeee you all next time!!


	27. I’m moving out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga makes a bold choice.

Chapter 26: I’m moving out

Daichi and Asahi stare at me from the couch. I stare back. We’re all shocked by this. It was something I was thinking about on the walk back and I guess my gut thought this was the right way to bring this up.

“Suga, I’m sorry for what I said—” Daichi starts.

I quickly shake my head. “No, I forgive you Daichi. We both said dumb stuff…” I walk over and sit on the floor across from them. “I was just thinking that I should try to do something for myself.”

“I get it,” Asahi says. “Kinda like moving out of your parents’ house, but we’re not your parents.”

I chuckle. “Yeah. I can’t live in your basement forever. It’s starting to smell down there and I know it’s not me.

Daichi still looks worried. “But…where would you go?”

“My coworkers actually gave me a place I could look at. I might go tomorrow before class.” I smile at Daichi. “I’m really not mad. I just realized that I may have depended on you guys too much.”

Daichi is still pouting. “I didn’t mind…”

Asahi ruffles Daichi’s hair. “This guy is too much of a dad for his own good,” he laughs. “I get what you’re feeling Suga. Plus it’s a good time to move—it’s still early in the semester. You’re on a roll with trying out new stuff.”

Daichi sighs. “There’s no use in talking you out of this. You have that silly grin on your face.”

I blink. “Do I?” I chuckle. “You watch me too closely Daichi!” I inwardly let out a sigh of relief when he laughs instead of gets flustered.

“Well yeah, you keep making weird faces I can’t help it,” he says. “And I guess it’s a bit hard having three people here. Make sure you don’t move into another basement.” He grins.

This is a weird way to settle our little argument, but whatever’s clever I guess. Moving sounds scary but really exciting. Like I’m entering a new phase in my life. Maybe this will be another small way for Daichi to move on from me. If there’s a little bit of distance between us our friendship can stay just that.

Oh…I should probably tell my parents about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back with another update during my school hiatus. I'm gonna update whenever we hit another 100 or 1000 hits. I think with this story it'll be every thousand or so. I'm trying to update with as many chapters as possible to progress the story. We have a lot of chapters here so I'm going to keep these short and sweet! Daichi will be silent about this for now...but he might have something to say later...ohoooho onward to the next chapter!!


	28. Suga Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sugawara Masago. Suga's eccentric mother.

Chapter 27: Suga Mama

“Kou-chan!” My mom cheers when she answers the phone. “How’s life my little tyke~” She sings out before laughing. Wow it’s like six in the evening and her pep percentage is still at 100%.

“I’m okay. School started and it’s going pretty decent,” I say.

“Good, good. Is East different than West? You know aside from the direction it’s in?” she asks.

I chuckle. “There’s not too big of a difference between the universities.” Aside from a certain Oikawa Tooru attending one of them of course.

“How’s your pals? Asahi still afraid of his shadow?”

“Yep.”

“All is right with the world.” Mom laughs. “And Daichi?”

I try to find the right words. I don’t feel like saying we had a little argument just a few minutes ago. “He’s also fine…still head over heels over volleyball.” I let out a little sigh. “He’s fine…” I repeat.

“Koushi I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re trying to cover up something,” she says. “I’m your mom for a reason. What’s up?”

I sigh louder. “Everything’s up…” I mumble. “Things are changing. Daichi’s crush on me is getting weirder…and we just had a spat over volleyball. Like we both want things to be the same and…” I groan. “So much teen drama.”

“You’re a young adult Kou-chan.”

“So much young adult drama,” I rephrase.

“Ah to be young and confused. I hate to say that’s how it’s gonna be for a while, kiddo. It’s one of those life stages that your psychology friend knows. But you know what you gotta do?” Mom asks.

“What?”

“You adapt to those changes. Life is like a band, you know? Sometimes you have to break away to see things differently.”

I bite my lip. “I did say I wanted to move out a few seconds ago…” I feel like she was reaching with that band reference though. But I got what she was saying so I guess its fine.

She laughs. “Kou-chan you ask me for advice and you’re already fixing your problems! That’s nice to hear though. You’re a very independent person whether you think so or not,” she says. “Have you been searching already? I’m about to get my tablet so I can help search! Your dad and I have been waiting for something fun to happen and what’s more fun than making fun of apartment complex names?”

I can’t help but laugh at this. My parents are very free spirits. They like saying that I was a happy surprise, which I can totally relate with Saeko and Keishin, and having parents that are younger than most interesting. Interesting in the sense that sometimes I wonder why I have to scold them in some situations. They have so many crazy ideas sometimes I’m not sure how I’m related to them. Granted I’ve been a bit more decisive these days. “One of my coworkers gave me a place. I’m going to see if it’s still available tomorrow,” I tell her.

“Aw poo, I was so excited to search.” She sighs. “With Daichi, I think things will turn out right in the end. There’s always a time when friends don’t see eye to eye. I say take it as a sign that you’re close. If you weren’t good friends you would politely move on from this, you know?”

“I know.” I smile. “You’re better at advice than you think Mom.”

“Pssh, please Kou-chan I used my band breaking up in college to connect with your problems. But I accept the compliment,” She says. “What else is one your radar? You know your problems comes in twos or threes.”

“Uhh there’s a guy I’m interested in…” I say.

“OOOOOOOH KOUSHI~” Mom sings out. “YOU GOTTA BOY ON YOUR MIND~ I HOPED YOU WOULD FIND THE RIGHT KIND OF GUY TO MAKE YOU HAPPY~” She laughs at her impromptu song. This is what I lived with 24/7 before I moved out. I’m not tired of it—I’m actually kinda sad that I can’t see her sing. I have a strong bias, but my parents are really good singers. “So what’s his name? What’s he like? Does he like you back? Did you guys kiss yet? OH DID YOU GUYS GET COMFORTABLE IF YOU FOLLOW MY MEANING?” As you can see my mother is very supportive of my love life. Dare I say she’s _too_ supportive?

“MOM WE ARE NOT COMFORTABLE IN THAT WAY!” I shriek, covering my face. God I don’t think I could even get that far with Oikawa-san. It’s not fair that he dresses so you can get a good look at stomach every time he raises his arms. “I mean I don’t even think we’re comfortable in a friendly kinda way either. He’s a super famous volleyball guy and I talked about his injury and now he hates me!”

“Koushi wait! I don’t think he’s mad!” Mom says. “I don’t really get the situation, but if it’s an accident then that’s what it is! Don’t worry yourself! I remember when you were younger you always fretted over someone’s feelings without talking to them. Remember when you thought I was mad when you asked for a dog?” She asks.

I sigh. “Yes…and you were upset because you wanted me to have a pet but you’re allergic to animal hair…” I mumble. “But you looked really mad…”

“What I’m saying is that you should talk things out. You’re quick to take all the blame,” she says. “You blamed yourself for what happened during volleyball practice…”

We’re silent for a moment.

“You don’t blame yourself for that do you?”

“I don’t think it’s my fault anymore, Mom.”

“Remember your choices are yours alone, Koushi. If you took time to think it out, they’re not silly,” She says. “You’re my bundle of joy, Kou-chan!”

“Thanks Mom…I’m starting better,” I say.

“If only I could be there to sing to you,”Mom replies. “That always calmed you down when you were younger…now you’re sitting in your bed doing God knows what.”

I feel my face warming up. “ _MOM_!”

“Hey what mom would I be if I wasn’t supportive of her son’s sexual activities?” She laughs at the loud squeaking noise I make. “Your dad and I have been searching for something for your birthday and I believe you will like your gift!”

GOD WHAT A SENTENCE. I CAN’T EVEN THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY. “…thank you…”

“Don’t open it with children around this time.”

I fall on my bed covering my face. “Okay…”

“I’m saying we’re buying you another vibrator—”

“I GOT IT MOM.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! We finally get to see more of Suga's mom! A lot of people liked her when she was mentioned before in other chapters! I hope you enjoy her in this chapter! Hooray for supportive parents am i right?


	29. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah wasn't expecting that.

Chapter 28: Unpredictable

“Once your parents send back the paperwork with their signatures it’s all yours,” Tsukishima Akiteru, the landlord of my new apartment complex, tells me. “Kinda crazy that your parents still own a fax machine.”

I laugh awkwardly. “They’re stuck in the past.” And apparently so are you, Tsukishima-san…

He nods at this. “My brother is the same way. He still has a CD player.” He smiles brightly. “But that makes him super cool don’t you think?”

I get the feeling that if I say no that he’ll get mad. He has a picture of him on his desk after all. Kei I believe he said his name was. “Yep…he’s uh super cool Tsukishima-san…” I get up from my seat.

He laughs. “I know right! Being his older brother is the best! If only I got paid for it.” I’m kinda glad you’re not. I wouldn’t have a new place if you weren’t here. Thank goodness he and Saeko are friends. There were more people wanting the place and I got it because according to him ‘Saeko will hound me for days and by that I mean she will literally bark at me if you didn’t get the place through her referral’. I decided not to question any of this.

“Luna~” a very familiar voice calls from the door of his office. “Koushi-kun?” Haiba Alisa, the librarian at Tokyo West and my old coworker, blinks at me in surprise when she walks in. “Did you come to my Luna in your grand search to find me and become silver haired buddies again?” She asks giving me a big hug. “It’s like the movies!”

“Which one?” I ask, hugging her back. I kinda miss looking at her different colored eyes. Hilariously enough, Saeko has a snaggletooth so I guess they both have one interesting feature.

She lets go of me, humming in thought. “Just… _the movie_ …” she says dramatically. “Luna is better at remembering specific movies than I am.” I laugh at this. Alisa loves movies but she doesn’t remember anything about them. She claims she’s seen several but I like to think she just falls asleep in the middle of them. Also it’s not surprising for her to be out when she’s supposed to be working. Now I know where she runs off to when she skips out the door. Before I transferred my other coworker, Shimada Makoto, worked while she was away but now he’s all alone at the front desk. Fight Makoto, fight!

Tsukishima-san, blushes at the nickname. “Alisa…don’t use that when we’re around other people…” he mumbles.

“YA TEBYA LYUBLYU LUNA~” She sings loudly. Tsukishima slowly picks up one of his pad folios, opens it, and covers his face. “I said I loved him,” She tells me.

“DON’T REPEAT IT.”

“For someone who praises his brother all the time, you get embarrassed when I give you attention,” She says. “I’ve been meaning for you to meet Akiteru, Koushi-kun. Who knew it would be this way?” She chuckles.

I feel a bit awkward in this situation. What a small world we’re in—Saeko and Alisa know each other and they apparently know Tsukishima-san. “Uh yeah who knew?” It makes me wonder who else I’ll meet that knows someone else that knows someone else that dated someone else… “I’ll leave you two alone. It’s nice seeing you again Alisa. Thanks again Tsukishima-san!” I bow my head before leaving.

As I head toward the train station back to campus I give my mom a quick text that I secured a brand spanking new place to call home. She’s teaching piano at this time so I don’t want to interrupt with a phone call. I feel pretty excited! I’ll be fending for myself now! And no more weird basement smell!

It’ll be weird without Daichi and Asahi though. We can still have movie nights! And they can come over still! Keep your chin up Koushi! Your choices are yours alone! You thought about it so it’s not silly! My steps feel stronger as I head toward the train station. I’m still pretty jazzed about my new place so I start listening to music. I can’t help singing along to the pop song that starts playing. I loosely mimic the dance movements that were in the music video, not caring if people are staring. I start singing along because hell I’m finally doing something for myself for once and I haven’t felt this good in a long time.

My good mood continues until I pass by the volleyball gym. I take out my earbuds and listen to the team practicing. My fingers twitch. I’ve been pushing it down, but a part of me wants to touch the ball again. I let out a breath and clutch my shirt. Every time I think that though, that haunting memory comes back. The darkness and cramped space…I can’t go back in there. I don’t blame myself for what happened…but if I go back there…what if the same thing happens again. What if I can’t fight back?

I hear a loud sigh. I look over to see Oikawa-san sitting on a bench with his shades on again, staring up at the clear sky. He doesn’t look particularly happy. Oh man I hope he isn’t too angry about yesterday. I clench my fists. No I should talk to him. Maybe he’s not mad. Maybe he’s like Kiyoko-senpai and has a natural poker-face.

I walk over, and he doesn’t look at me. Oh geez… “Oikawa-san?” I say, sitting beside him. He’s still staring upward, grimacing. “O..Oikawa-san?” I try again. No answer. Without thinking I reach out and poke his cheek. He yelps at the action, his glasses slipping off one of his ears. He looks at me in surprise, his face turning pink.

Man he’s cute.

“I’ve been calling you for a while, Oikawa-san.” I wave. “You must be really out of it.”

He takes off his shades and puts them away in his bag. “Uh, yeah…I’ve been thinking,” he answers. “How are you Suga-chan?” Well he doesn’t sound mad…maybe I’m in the clear! 

“I’m super excited!” I exclaim, excitedly stretching my arms out. “I got all of my apartment paperwork filled out this morning. I finally have my own place!”

We both cheer and clap their hands at this. Oikawa-san smile might be the best thing ever in existence. He smiles with all of his teeth and his eyes squint and get covered by his thick eyelashes. I feel even more pumped just from the sight of it.

“Where were you staying before?” Oikawa-san drinks out of his thermos. From the smell of it, it’s coffee.

“Daichi’s place,” I answer. Oikawa-san’s eyebrow twitches. “Or rather Asahi’s place, since it’s his house. He’s another friend of mine. Daichi lives with him since its cheaper,” I say quickly.

“You and Dai-chan,” Oikawa-san starts, looking down at his legs, “are very close, huh?” he finishes quietly.

“As close as you and Iwaizumi-san,” I say. “We’ve been around each other for a while.” I look at my hands in my lap. A part of me wants to tell him that I depend on him to be stronger, but that might drive him away. I don’t want to do that…

We fall into silence. Oikawa clicks his tongue and starts searching in his bag for something. I watch him curiously. He pauses for a moment; I guess he realized I’m staring at him. He goes back to searching and quickly pulls out a pill dispenser and quickly takes out a pill and swallows it with his coffee. He puts the pill dispenser back in his bag and places a hand over his right knee. Oh no he’s in pain… Oikawa turns away when I look back at his face.

Oikawa-san…is an unpredictable person. He’s trying hard to act as though nothing’s wrong.

“Bad headache?” I ask with a small smile. For now I’ll let him keep up the act.

“Yeah, I guess it’s from all the thinking I’ve been doing,” Oikawa-san continues looking away from me.

“I get it. Daichi always gets headaches in the morning because he grinds his teeth while he sleeps,” I say. “I always tell him to buy a mouth guard, but he never listens.” Dammit…I wasn’t trying to bring Daichi in this conversation. I guess I’m trying to keep strong right now…

We’re silent again. That makes sense. He and Daichi aren’t on the best terms. Good one Koushi, you’re making this worse. I should try to make amends today at least.

“Oikawa-san, for what I said the other day…” I bites my lip. “I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable…I feel like I made you leave.” He turns to me with a raised eyebrow but nods in understanding.

“It’s fine. It’s a simple question,” he answers flatly. I’m a bit taken aback by this. I don’t if he’s mad at me or his injury. It’s not like each of us can help that he’s hurt currently. I feel like that aggravates him the most.      

Oikawa takes another sip of his coffee. “I hate this,” he mutters, grimacing.

My shoulders tense up and my breath hitches. Does he hate my lame attempt at smoothing things over? It’s not the best. Maybe this is way of saying he doesn’t like me being around him. He turns to me surprised again. “What?” I ask, my hands tightening around my satchel.

“I hate when hot coffee gets cold,” he answers, pouring out his thermos in the bush behind us.  When he turns around, a smile is back on his face. It’s not as pretty as the others; he’s not showing his teeth. “I don’t know what I did to get punished with this terrible headache. The gods are jealous of me Suga-chan!”

He’s not happy. I want to tell him that but I feel like he’s the type that would crumble more if you call him on his bluff. I force out a laugh. “Jealous of what exactly?” His smile widens and his lashes momentarily cover his eyes. It only lasts for a second before the fake one is back in place.  

“Silly Suga-chan needs to get his eyes checked. You’re sitting next to the prettiest person on this planet!” Oikawa winks at me. “I’m sorry to outshine you, Suga-chan.”

I roll my eyes. “Iwaizumi-san told me you loved yourself the most,” I lets out an amused sigh. “I guess if you don’t love yourself, how will you love someone else?” I pause and look at the ground. Is that why I think Oikawa-san wouldn’t go for someone like me? Do I put myself down that much? I furrow my brow as I think this. I’m not that bad of a person, right? I glance over at Oikawa-san since he’s gotten quiet also. I guess the phrase struck something in him too. We’re both ‘bad’ people in a way. Two negatives can make a positive, right?

“Oikawa-san, may I have your number?” I blurt out, looking at the ground. I want to let him know that I’m here whether he wants to talk to me or not. Hopefully he does. He can keep up the act for now, but if he wants to take it down he can talk to me.

“I’m sorry, Suga-chan. What was that?” Oikawa asks me, getting out of his thoughts.

“Your phone number,” I repeat. “I asked for your number.” I’m still looking down, quickly brushing some of my hair out of my face.

“Really?” he asks softly.

“How else am I going to talk to you outside of campus?” I turn to him with a grin.

Oikawa’s eyes are as wide as saucers when he hears this. His fingers scratch against his right knee. “I don’t feel like I deserve it,” he says.

I slouch at this. Be strong Koushi. “It’s a big step for me too you know?” I bite my lip, but keep eye contact. I hope he gets what I mean. I want to be as independent as you. “Please take it.” I want to tell him to see me as someone who truly is interested in _all_ of him. Not just the goofy side, but the gloomy side too. He’s silent a moment too long for me. I force a bright smile again. “I have to get to work soon. My boss might be worried about where I am.” Knowing Saeko, she actually is worried where I am. The other day she started calling me Ukai Koushi. I guess I’m a part of the family now.

He watches me get up from the bench and pull out a small notebook from my bag. I scribble my phone number on a random page and tear it out for him. He stares at it before slowly accepting it.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” I breathe out. Without thinking I bow my head to him. God Koushi way to look like a weirdo. I chuckle nervously. “Thanks again.” I give him a quick wave and walk toward the library. My face is warm. I’m really proud I was able to that! Yay me! I hum to myself as I clock in and walk over to the front desk.

“Okay so if I battle her and get her number she can give me different stones to evolve my Eevee?” I hear Saeko ask beside me. Why…why are they playing video games at the front desk?

“Yeah. In this game if you trade numbers you can get free stuff after you battle them,” Keishin explains.

That’s when it hits me. “Trade numbers?” I mumble. “I FORGOT TO GET HIS NUMBER!” I scream loudly, ruffling my hair.

“You see Saeko? If you don’t trade numbers, you’ll end up like Koushi.”

“Wow to think Pokemon brought people this much pain…”

I’m too distraught to tell them I’m worried over real life and not a video game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this update!! We got a lot going on in this chapter! Akiteru snuck in here! And so did the lovable Alisa! Yaay! I think they're a fun couple. They're kinda the opposite of Saeko and Keishin you know? Like more innocent I guess? But Keishin and Saeko are also kinda naive on things (aka their child and parenting). ALSO FINALLY WE FINALLY REACHED THIS PART OF THE STORY. AND IT TOOK LONGER THAN IN OIKAWAS?? But i'm glad we're here. That means the big confession is very close at hand! Thanks for sticking around everyone! I hope reading this is just as fun as Oikawa's. I always get worried that Suga's might be a tad bit boring in comparison to Oikawa. Anyway I'll see you all next time! Daichi is surprised that Suga actually found a place to move to and he's curious about Suga's attraction to Oikawa. See you then!!


	30. Suga, you’ve been staring at your phone for a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALL MEE CAAAAALLLLL MEEEEEE LET ME KNOW IT'S ALLLLLL RIIIIGHTTT *crazy violin riffs*  
> anyone remember that song from the cowboy bebop soundtrack? good song. AND KINDA FITS THE STORY NOW THAT I'M LISTENING TO IT???

Chapter 29: Suga, you’ve been staring at your phone for a while

I narrow my eyes on my cellphone. “No I haven’t…” I mumble. “I’m…practicing my psychic skills.”

Asahi laughs as he continues cooking dinner. Daichi is out at his mystery job. Even though he says he’s fine with me moving, he hasn’t been helping me pack up some of my boxes. I’m pretty sure this is going to be another thing we’re going to have words about later and then I’ll be sitting around wondering why I make terrible life choices.

Yay me.

Also yay for being so desperate for a phone call. And yay for falling for a guy when I know nothing about him aside from him being a volleyball player and the injury that stopped his athletic career and probably hates that I bother him all the time.

YAY. ME.

“So what are you trying to uh…psychic?” Asahi asks when he joins me on the table. The sounds of the sizzling pans fill the kitchen.

I sigh, laying on the table and resting my chin on my hands. “I gave Oikawa-san my number as an apology for bringing up his injury…” I answer. “But now I’m starting to feel like I did the wrong thing…” And I was so happy that he took my number earlier. Ugh how come I can’t stay decent for longer than a couple of hours??

“Negativity….” I hear Asahi say above me. “BEGONE!” He flicks my forehead. I groan and rub the stinging spot. “Haha I see why you do that to me all the time now.”

“I don’t do that just for kicks!” I protest, sitting up again. “I usually do it when you’re worrying too much—” I pause. “Oh…” I chuckle. “You could’ve just said that you know.”

Asahi gets up to check on the stove. “It’s not every day you get a taste of your own medicine Suga.” He’s silent as he diligently stirs and flips whatever the heck he’s making. Asahi is the best cook out of the three of us, but he’s deathly quiet when doing so. “Just because Oikawa’s not calling doesn’t mean he’s not interested. He could be busy or something.”

“I know but I can’t help but hate myself…” I mumble. Whoops…didn’t mean to let that slip. Asahi is immediately at the table again with a look of concern on his face.

“Don’t say stuff like that, Koushi,” He says. “You’re not terrible because of the choices you make.”

I only nod at this.

He sighs. “Plus waiting will make time go slower. If you distract yourself, he’ll call when you least expect it.”

I try to lighten the mood. “I feel like one of those teen girls in movies waiting on a phone call from their crush.”

“Well that’s literally what you’re doing so the shoe fits.” Asahi laughs. I let out a small breath of relief. I know he worries about me and lack of self-esteem. I’m trying not to go too off the deep end, but when you’ve gone to a really bad place once it’s too easy to go back. “You’re really one of my closest friends, Koushi…” Asahi tells me. “I don’t know how, but you always make me calm.”

I laugh. “But I scare you all the time.”

He grins. “I know,” he says. “I think it’s cool you’re moving, but it’ll be different not having you around.”

“You’ll have no one to make you scared.”

“Koushi, I’m being serious. You got this…serene thing about you.”

“Serene thing?”

“Yeah. Whenever I feel nervous I think of you or you pop out of nowhere scaring me and I sorta even out,” he says.

I chuckle at this. “Are you saying I should scare you to make myself calm?”

“No. I don’t think I have the heart for it…” Asahi laughs. “I’m just letting you know that if he doesn’t call, it’s not the end of the world.”

I nod at this. He’s choosing his words carefully for a reason. “Thanks Asahi…” I say. He ruffles my hair.

“You’re welcome Koushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I said this in a comment, but I'm trying to update Suga's side in HUGE batches. But i saw something on the internet that sorta made me want to update this one. Fair warning though, the next chapter is not exactly the happiest so...brace yourself. with that said...let's go.


	31. Journals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on from past demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: attempted suicide.

Chapter 30: Journals

I sigh as I slide on one of Asahi’s headbands on my forehead. For some reason when I want to get stuff done I need my hair out of my face. “When the hell did I get so much stuff?” I mutter. Specifically under my bed. Why do I have so much paper?? And why did I take it from home??? Most of the papers have been thrown in the trash; they’re old assignments from last year, which haha don’t go to West anymore soooo…

As I go back to tossing more huge stacks of old assignments, a small brown journal slides out with some more paper. I stare at it. I drop whatever I’m holding and quickly pick it up. My hands are shaking. I’ve had this notebook since high school. I got it the day after…

I let out a shaky breath. It’s fine. He’s not in here…and I can get out of this room. I’m not locked up again… I force myself to open the journal and read the first entry.

_My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. If I could call myself anything I would probably use the word worthless or stupid or some other word that means I’m a lack of space and I should go away._

I already feel my eyes tearing up. I don’t know why but I force myself to continue.

_I’m not going to school today. I hate that people will already know what happened…and who I am… I don’t want to be known as the gay kid that got bullied. I don’t want people to pity me or make fun of me anymore. I get it already…I’m different and I should change. Mom asked if I wanted to walk to the store with her but I said no. I don’t want to run into anyone. Daichi texted me, but I didn’t answer. I’m not worth his time. I’m not worth anyone’s time. Why am I even here?_

_Today Mom forced me out of the house. I have three cacti and a succulent now. It’s nice looking at them. Mom dyed green streaks in her hair to celebrate. She made up a song while she fixed her hair—she called it Hair Dye and Cacti because ‘it’s a good rhyme Kou-chan. You gotta use the best rhyme for the title and the chorus’. It went something like this:_

_Hair dye and cacti_

_You saw neither when we went out yesterday_

_If I asked you to lie,_

_Would you notice me today?_

_I notice, you answer_

_You see me, you see her_

_And all that I get is okay._

_But if you see me, please notice_

_I’ll never be like her_

_And all that you say is okay._

_Hair dye and cacti_

_I bought them the other day,_

_If I asked myself to lie,_

_Would you leave me today?_

I find myself humming the melody she made back them. I can’t believe I still remember it from four years ago…Mom asked me if the lines were too simple and I shrugged. I’m not good at writing songs myself. She hummed to herself and mumbled how simple her lines were…I’m not sure why but I think the simplicity makes it pretty. I start reading the journal again.

_I’m not talking anymore. I just nod or shake my head or don’t bother to answer. My bed is my only comfort, but I can’t sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I get scared. All I can hear is Kurokawa laughing…the door locking…and the air thinning. He left bruises on my shoulders…he could’ve finished the job if he hated me as much as he said he did._

_…how come he didn’t?_

I swallow hard. Why am I still reading this? Why am I not throwing this away?

_There’s no point to anything anymore._

_I can’t bring myself to get out of bed or eat._

_What’s the point?_

_It’s okay if no one saw me again._

I force myself to turn the page. I want to close the book, but I feel like I have to face this again. It’s something I lived after all…you can’t turn away from the choices you made.

_I’ve made a decision. Somehow I have enough energy to get out of bed and…prepare. I guess that’s the word for it._

_My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. Mom made me breakfast and we played piano like we usually do. When Dad got off work he showed me a new trick on the guitar. It was nice seeing them smile. I wrote out all of the letters today. And I have all of the medicine I need. Oh…I should water my cacti before I go._

I look over to the wide aloe plant sitting on the floor next to my bed. My first succulent…Koushi the Invincible my mom named it. I left it outside that night and I guess because we shared the same name I felt like I needed to say goodbye to it before I killed myself. It’s weird, feeling prepared for your own death. I accepted everything. I was alright.

I wasn’t prepared to go outside to see a clear night sky. Even before I moved to Miyagi, my old neighborhood wasn’t surrounded by big cities so there were never any clouds blocking the view. I don’t know why but I looked up while I watered Koushi the Invincible. The stars were so bright…I couldn’t believe it. A sight that was so beautiful…was right in front of someone as low as me. I flip the page in my journal and read the next entry.

_Were stars always so bright? Or did I never notice it? Why did they look so pretty today? If I killed myself…I wouldn’t have seen this…I actually felt sad about that. Something as silly as stars…finally gives me a reason to care about myself…_

_When I was distracted…Daichi called me._

_“Suga, you’re still awake!” he said. “I was worried you would be asleep or something.” Did he know what I was going to do? “It’s been a week and you haven’t answered me so I’m telling you now—please come back to school. At least let me visit you? Yui and Asahi have been trying to get in touch with you too so please answer us okay! Kiyoko-senpai has been checking our classroom to see if you’re back and she’s worried and just answer us okay!” He says._

_“…why?” is all I could say._

_“Because we care about you.”_

_I started crying then._  

A tear falls down on the page. I drop the journal and force myself to keep quiet. I don’t want to worry Asahi. After Daichi called, I threw away everything. The letters, all of the medicine, and all of my old thoughts. My mom made a habit of waking up in the middle of the night to check on me, and she was surprised to find me at my desk completing the homework I missed. I can’t even begin to think if I actually… _succeeded_ in my plans what would’ve happened. I don’t really want to. You don’t know how actions will hit you until it happens. If I didn’t go outside to water my plants…or if the clouds covered the stars…or if Daichi didn’t call…

I grab a pen and pick up the journal again. I start writing with tears streaming down my face.

_My name is Sugawara Koushi, but everyone calls me Suga. If I could tell my younger self anything, it would be ‘you’re surrounded by people that care about you and you have so many more people to meet’. I’m not worthless. I never was. I’m learning to move past what happened and to believe in myself…_

_…and the stars have always looked prettier since that night._

It’s when I write this I remember what Oikawa-san told me when about why he's taking astronomy.

“I happened to look out the window one night and the stars were brighter than I ever saw them…since then I’ve felt different about myself.”

I can’t help but cry some more. I wipe my eyes as I write down one last sentence.

_I’m glad I lived long enough to hear someone else see the same sight as me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty so. i have...things to say. one of the reasons i didn't want to update this story mainly because i didn't want to think about my own demons if you will. my encounters with bullying are not on the same scale as suga's but it still kinda affects me some. i was made fun of in kindergarten and i chose to be silent for...maybe three years? i just remember it was a long time. someone sorta tricked me into talking again funny enough and now i'm kinda a chatterbox. but in high school i was friends with not so good people. and when you're in high school you're stuck with teen emotions and hormones and all that junk that naturally your feelings toward yourself start to turn sour. well at one point i was sorta verbally attacked by these "friends" of mine over a situation where someone was actually like doing some sketchy stuff but to them i was in the wrong about it for thinking differently. also small side note: in this school there were not that many black people and people automatically though my neighborhood was filled with thugs or whatever. it's actually filled with the elderly. but hey it's what they thought about me. anyway at one point i asked them, and i'm not sure what caused this, but i asked "if i killed myself, would you miss me?" and in so many words they said no. which hey young me thought, well let me get a gun really quick and get out of here. 
> 
> However. 
> 
> My parents realized I was sorta going toward this bad place and lectured me and all that. It helped some, but not a lot. I mean you think "parent's gotta say they want me around they like me" you know? anyway what sorta clicked something in me was actually a comment on an older fanfic i wrote. that person wrote probably the most heartfelt thing and i remember they said something along the lines of "thank you for existing because this story made me feel better about myself" something like that. it's been a while since and when i changed accounts i took down the story before copying and pasting that comment...
> 
> ANYWAY. I'm just saying...I didn't want to think about these things because i'm MUCH happier now. Like I think living is pretty cool. and i hope you guys do too. just like our pal Suga. And if you do feel bad, please remember that there is always someone that cares and still more wonderful things to see. for me it was someone's comment, for suga and oikawa it was the stars. i know for a friend of mine she really likes flowers. the tiniest things make a difference. 
> 
> so uh with that being said...i hope you guys have a nice day and a nice forever because you're all nice people to me. 
> 
> oh before i go, suga's and oikawa's stories have changed some. i forget the number but on oikawa's side its the "aliens huh?" chapter and for suga its "aliens" i had to add change so this chapter would make more sense. also haha i apologize for my song writing skills. i only wrote songs when i was younger with my sister and boy oh boy. i tried. 
> 
> so yeah! thanks for reading and being so patient with me updating suga's side! we'll get more chapters soon!!! until then i'll see you all next time! yay!


	32. Daichi and Suga at night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People change, but friendship always stays the same.

Chapter 31: Daichi and Suga at night

I hear Daichi sigh heavily as he walks down the stairs. I look over my shoulder and he waves as me. “How was the mystery job?” I ask.

“Tiresome…” He mumbles. “But I think my embarrassment is slowly going away.” He smiles weakly.

Hm…what the hell is this job?? What’s an embarrassing job? Or rather what’s a job that Daichi would find embarrassing? “…you’re a stripper?”

Daichi sputters, almost backing into one of my taller cacti. “NO SUGA. I AM NOT. NO.” He huffs out a heavy sigh when I laugh at him. “Can you imagine though?”

“Hey I think you would get a lot of bills.” Kuroo would dish out his entire bank account I’m sure. “You got the pythons!” I say, flexing my scrawny arms.

He snorts. “I would never call my muscles that and I can’t even think of myself in that situation…” he falls silent as he watches me pack all of my winter clothes in a box. “I can’t believe you found a place…” he mumbles.

“Yeah, I have to thank Saeko-san properly soon. If it weren’t for her, I would be scrambling for a new apartment,” I say.

Daichi continues watching me put my clothes in boxes. “You’re taking everything?”

“That’s the plan.” I look up. “Wanna help?”

“I’m sorry…” Daichi mumbles. “What I said…really affected you.”

“Yes.” He stiffens. “But not in the wat you’re thinking,” I say with a small smile on my face. “You just made me realize that things are different. We’re old.”

“…we’re 19.”

“We’re not 17 anymore ether…” I say. “Between the three of us, Asahi is the most mature and he freaks out when he finds a new type of wrench to fix pipes with.” I smile when he laughs at this.

“So we’re not mature because we don’t like wrenches,” Daichi replies. “How do we get better? Go to Home Depot?”

I push down the clothes in the box to make room for some more. “I know you’re joking, but actually we need to go there soon because this is my last box and I have more clothes to pack up.” He laughs again. “But seriously, I think we just need to realize we’re different.” I take out my old journal from underneath my bed and hand it to him. “I realized I’m not the same person that I used to be. I think I’m ready to move on.”

Daichi reads through the first few entries. His eyes slowly scanning across each page. I flinch when he slouches and wipes his eyes. Ah, he’s at the entry where I was ready to…end things. “Playing with him for the rest of the year was torture…I’m not sure how Asahi and I got through it.” He closes the book.

I pout at this. That was going to be my sneaky way to say that he was the main person that saved me. I guess that’s for another time. Kurokawa Hiroki...he was Karasuno’s volleyball captain when Daichi, Asahi, and I started. He wasn’t my favorite person to being with. According to Kiyoko-sempai, they had just lost terribly in Interhigh (I believe it was Seijou that beat them hilariously enough) and his esteem was _very_ low. During tryouts he barely talked to us because ‘in the end who cares’ as he said. A couple months afterward he warmed up to us. I guess he thought we were good enough to help the team or something. I remember the one time he was joking around with us in the locker room when he asked the dreaded ‘How’s school treating you? Got a girlfriend?’ questions came up.

“So do ya?” Kurokawa asked us as he took off his sweaty jersey. He tossed it to the floor and searched in his locker for his school shirt.

“How come those two questions are always asked together?” I laughed. I never understood that. “Just because I’m getting used to high school means I’m ready to date.” I heard Asahi laugh beside me. We actually had a long conversation that lunch period about his big asexual epiphany.

“Suga, that’s exactly what it means!” Kurokawa continued. “You’re learning who’s your type and junk now.” Little did he know the type I prefer have junk ZING! “Plus Sawamura’s got a girlfriend. Aren’t you jealous?” What was funny was that somehow the natural aura Asahi had no one asked him about that sorta thing. Or maybe everyone was scared. I wished I had that.

“Kurokawa-san, Suga grew up with me and Mii-chan. There’s nothing to be jealous about,” Daichi replied.

Kurokawa laughed, ruffling Daichi’s hair. “To think my first year comes in with a girlfriend…you’re showing me up Sawamura.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Daichi grinned. “What’s your type Kurokawa-san?” A knock is heard at the door. Kiyoko-sempai stepped in; some of the boys blushed and tried to cover themselves.

“You’re fine,” she stated. Kurokawa stuck out his chest to show off to Kiyoko-sempai but she ignored him. Apparently she lived with her two older brothers and her dad so she was used to walking in on guys. My mom was the same way so I’m used to women bursting in the room when I’m barely clothed. “Suga-kun, here is your pen. Sorry for troubling you.” She smiled, handing me my pen.

“No problem Senpai,” I said. “It’s not like you to lose stuff though.”

The room sans Asahi and Daichi froze when they heard Sempai laughing. It wasn’t a loud sound, more like a little huff. However it was more emotion than the rest of the team saw. Kiyoko-sempai worked with Yui at a small bakery and she hung out with us through her. It was understandable that people thought she was very intimidating, but she was completely harmless when we first met her. In fact, she loved trying to make us laugh. It was super cute.

“I’m more disorganized than I appear, Suga-kun. My room is… _cluttered,_ ” she replied. “Anyway, I’ll take my leave. I’m walking with Yui-kun to work.” She nodded her head toward us before turning on her heel and walking toward the door.

“Ah Kiyoko—” Kurokawa started.

“Shimizu.” She turned to him.

“Shimizu-chan.” Her eyebrow twitched. Kurokawa… “Do you want to…go somewhere after you’re done working?” He asked. The rest of the team watched with bated breath.

“I have plans. My brother is treating me at the restaurant he works for,” she answered. “I will see you all at morning practice,” she told the rest of the room. She gave me, Daichi, and Asahi a warm smile before leaving. The team let out a loud sigh. Haha they really put her on a high pedestal. I think that might not help your situation guys…

Kurokawa sighed, slinging his shirt on. “How are you guys able to talk to her?”

“Luckily she speaks Japanese so there one reason,” I replied.

Kurokawa snorted. “Smart ass.” Hey, I didn’t overstep my bounds with nicknames Mr. Shimizu-chan.

Either way, I thought that was how our relationship would continue. Kurokawa would talk about his failures with Sempai, and I would be the wise cracking junior. This was just one of the few things I was wrong about. Another mistake was talking about coming out to the team with Asahi and Daichi in the locker room.

“You sure?” Asahi asked. “It’s still the first month of school.”

I nodded. “I think so, and if I wait too long I think I might lose my nerve.”

Daichi smiled. “Well we’re here for support.”

We flinched when heard the door shutting behind us. Kurokawa strolled in, his head held high and his hands in his pockets. He barely returned the greeting we gave him. He was silent as he fished around for one of his several porn mags in his locker. I couldn’t help but find it hilarious.

“I don’t think those would score points with Kiyoko-sempai,” I told him. I’ve made fun of his magazines before. Of course I made fun of him because I could never find a good magazine for myself. But hey, porn was good for something right? I flinched again when he slammed his locker shut.

“What’s it to you?” He asked lowly, glaring at me. I was too shocked to answer. He scoffed as he walked out the room.

Daichi patted my shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Suga. He’s probably sad because Sempai dissed him again.”

We should’ve worried. We should’ve noticed Kurokawa and his friends gathering out of the gym as something odd. I should’ve told someone.

I let out a breath. “Things are different,” I say. That’s for me and Daichi to hear. Kurokawa may have haunted me before…but I won’t let him haunt me now. “But we’re the still the same.”

Daichi chuckles. “You’re speaking in riddles and oxymorons,” he tells me.

“I’m saying even though we’ve grown into different people, I still think you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met,” I reply.

He smiles and for a small moment he’s back to the Daichi I first met in middle school. The one that had no worries about anything and wanted to give his friends big warm hugs. “I don’t know how you’re able to say the nicest stuff and not melt into the floor.” He spreads his arms wide.

I happily go for the best hug in the universe laughing. “I’m melting on the inside don’t worry.”

“Got anything left for me to pack?” He asks.

I grin. “Of course.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! Haha it's been a while. There's only two chapters in this update, but there's a new chapter over at Oikawa's side so it's like three new chapters! woah!! Also I have some news to share, but that'll be in the next chapter a/n. Anyway whoo Daichi and Suga reach an understanding!! yay! Also woah we get some back story. Kurokawa the big bad terrible man is finally here. Will he come back later in Suga's life?? hmmmmMMMmmmMmmmm....
> 
> Haha let's go to the next chapter!


	33. Late night texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tic Tac Grin Boys That Type
> 
> Haha remember that book Tic Tac Moo Cows That Type? It was my favorite as a kid.

Chapter 32: Late night texts

I jolt when I hear my phone buzz on my nightstand. Who’s texting at this hour? My buzzes again when two more messages pop up. With a heavy sigh I reach over to my nightstand and grab my phone. When I read the messages, I almost drop my phone on the floor.

_ HELLO SUGA-CHAN! _

_ Uh…hi…Sugawara.  _

_ This is Oikawa Tooru. _

OH

OH

THIS IS HAPPENING???

HE ACTUALLY TEXTED ME? FUCKING MAKKI GIVES SOUND RELATIONSHIP ADVICE??

I snicker at the three messages. I look around my room. Daichi helped me with a bulk of packing so it’s fine to quit now. Haha I like how I’m trying to reason my way into texting the person I’m interested in. I settle in bed before giving back my answer. If we’re gonna talk all night (I kinda hope we do) I should go ahead and get under the sheets.

…that sounded more perverse than I wanted it to…

**_ Hello Oikawa-san! Why the two different greetings? Nervous?  _ **

_ My friends have purposefully given me the wrong number just to fuck with me. I have every right to be nervous.  _

**_ I wouldn’t trick you Oikawa-san.  _ **

**_ We’re not good friends yet.  _ **

_ WOW THANKS. Haha I guess I should thank you for warning me then. Wait…we’re friends?  _

I ponder this for a moment. We’ve only spoken a couple of times and even then it was mostly flirting. That counts as something right?

**_ We’re not not friends. So yes, I guess we are.  _ **

_ Haha I guess so. It’s late, how come you’re still awake? Don’t tell me you’re at a club again.  _

**_ Lolol no I’m not. Just packing my things. How’s it going, Oikawa-san?  _ **

I wait patiently for his message. He’s either doing a lot right now or he doesn’t know how to properly say what he’s feeling. I wonder if he’s doing something for his knee? He doesn’t know that I know about it after all. I should tell him that soon…

_ Nothing much…just sitting around.  _

**_ Just sitting around?  _ **

_ Just sitting around.  _

**_ Just _ **

**_ Sitting _ **

**_ Around? _ **

I snicker to myself. I can’t help but play around with him.

_ Lolol what, don’t believe me?  _

**_ Not really. From what I’ve seen you seem like the type that would be bored with staying still.  _ **

**_ But then it’s nice knowing you like being calm. You’re human after all.  _ **

I stare at my phone in disbelief. I can’t believe I was actually able to type that. Talk about getting some initiative… Hopefully he doesn’t think I’m being too forward…

_ Who knows? I might not be from this planet. You could be talking to an alien right now Suga-chan.  _

I laugh softly at this. There goes my heart. I’m crushing on a guy who actually believes in aliens to the point of calling himself one. Hell, he makes feel so many different emotions (all good of course) that he might be one.

**_ Is that right? Well I don’t mind. Maybe he can tell me all of his secrets.  _ **

**_ I’ll tell you human secrets in exchange Mr. Alien.  _ **

_ I do wonder about humans… _

**_ Which ones?  _ **

_ The ones that make me wonder about them. As an alien I’m very observant…and there’s one human that’s different than the others.  _

I swallow. He’s…he’s opening up to me some. To think Makki’s advice actually worked.

**_ Really? How is he different?  _ **

_ How’d you guess it’s a guy?  _

**_ I saw you at a gay bar Oikawa Alien.  _ **

_ Lolol true true.  _

_ And he’s different because I feel different around him.  _

OH.

OH MAN.

Well no I shouldn’t blow this out of proportion. This might not be anyone I know. But I can’t help but hope that maybe this is his sly way of opening up to me. I hope so. I want to keep talking to him.

_ BUT THAT’S ALL FOR NOW SUGA-CHAN~ I AM A BEAUTY THEREFORE BEAUTY REST IS NECESSARY!  _

Ah damn…I was just typing another message…oh well. I’m happy we got to talk either way. Haha I wonder why he quit the alien shtick all of a sudden.

**_ Lolol okay. Have a good night, Oikawa-san. _ **

I immediately start reading the texts over again. A part of me thinks it didn’t happen. Jeez, I should find something to give to Makki for actually helping me out. Then again the ‘human that makes Oikawa wonder about humans’ might be Iwaizumi or something. Heh, I can’t stop the stupid grin on my face as I keep reading over our small conversation. I’m so silly…I’m probably the only one reading this again. Hell he’s so out of my league he probably texted me because he felt sorry for me.

…I hope that’s not the case though…

I find myself reading the messages again and again still grinning stupidly. Man I’m so giddy it’s going to be hard to fall asleep tonight. Oh well, it’s not like I enjoy waking up early anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the update! I know it's slow going, but through writing Suga's chapters, i'm rewriting some plot points in Oikawa's. Also school and now Pokemon Sun is taking my attention at the moment (it's a very good game. i love it). School is almost over for me this semester so there's one thing. So! On Oikawa's side, the update will be his version of this chapter! I believe it'll be chapter 25 or 26... Haha either way it'll have the same title so it will be easy to find. 
> 
> Also!! If you're itching for something to read I started another OiSuga story (i think i referenced this waaaaay earlier on Oikawa's side) called Life's A Drag. It's a drag queen/dancer/youtube au!! haha lots of au's in one! I started writing it because I wanted oikawa as a drag queen and something to work on while i worked on this universe haha. I hope you guys enjoy it along with these updates!! Thanks so much for your patience!!! See you all next update!!!


	34. Romance Experts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mattsun and Makki--punk cupids for hire.

Chapter 33: Romance Experts

I jog down the street toward SPIT. I don’t have class on Fridays, but I do have work so I want to make this visit quick. It’s out the way, but I wanted to tell Makki and Mattsun that their advice has worked once again. I’m surprised the store is open at nine in the morning but whatever. You can punk at any time I guess.

When I make it in the store, I’m surprised to see Makki and Mattsun talking to another guy at the register. He’s just as tall as them and he has the same light pink hair as Makki. It’s super shaggy and covers his eyes though. He has two piercings in his lip and one in his nose. I don’t know what its called but it’s the one that bulls get? You know what I mean. What’s interesting is that I’m not scared of all of the people in the store now. In fact I kinda want to buy something from here, but like I said. This is just a quick stop.

As I get closer to the three of them, I realize that Makki and the other pink haired guy are not speaking Japanese. Huh didn’t know he could speak English. Mattsun is on his phone texting something—he’s the first one to see me.

“Makki he’s back. He so loves us,” He elbows Makki’s side with a huge grin on his face. “Suga, you can’t stay away from the power of Makki-Mattsun. We’re like drugs but cooler!” Yup. That’s a good comparison.

Makki snickers. “Yo Suga. From the way you beelined over here, I guess our little advice worked out for you, huh?”

The pink haired guy lifts his shaggy bangs to see me clearly. “Taka-chan, is this the mouse you were telling me before?” He asks in Japanese. Great, my mouse cred is spreading…

Makki nods. “Yup. Suga, this is my older brother, Eito. He owns the store.”

Eito gives me a sleepy grin and waves. “Call me Eipon!” For someone who has sucha deep voice…he’s very adorable. Also in Makki’s family does everyone go by a nickname? Apparently Makki’s real name is Taka or something along those lines. I reeeallly want to know what their names are. Sure I can ask, but like I feel they’ll tell me when we build up our friendship a bit more. Eito—er Eipon tells something to Makki in English again before walking off with a pout.

“Oh,” Makki says when he notices my confused expression. “Niichan and I are half,” he states. Ahhh…I mean I figured, but it’s nice he told me anyway. “He’s whining about being alone in the store.”

“YOU BROKE NIICHAN’S HEART TAKA-CHAN!” Eipon whines from the front of the store. His attitude is totally different than his appearance.

“I’LL BE BACK LATER!” Makki yells back.

“We can’t talk too long, Suga. We’re gonna give our pal a wakeup call,” Mattsun tells me.

“Wake up call?” I ask.

Makki sighs. “Yeah. We may be good with relationship advice, but we suck ass with friendships.”

“YOU’RE THE BEST TAKA-CHAN!” Eipon cheers. “I BELIEVE IN YOU!”

“NIICHAN.”

Mattsun walks around the register snickering. “He fucking loves being doted on by his big bro, it’s fucking precious,” he stage whispers in my ear. Makki whips his head toward him with a blush on his face.

“I DO NOT YOU DICKFACE!” He screams. “Your face is full of dick,” he mutters as the three of us walk out of the store.

“Yeah, yours.” Mattsun snickers when Makki hits his shoulder. “Neko.” Mattsun is leading the way so he doesn’t see the small smile on Makki’s face. He reaches for Mattsun’s belt loop in his jeans and links his finger through it. To think their relationship is so crude and so pure…I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t want this in my life.

As we pass him, Eipon opens his arms out with another huge sleepy grin toward his brother. Mattsun grins when Makki gives his brother a quick hug before walking out with us. “Shut up, Mattsun…” He grumbles. The two of them walk over to a pair of motorcycles parked in the loading zone area. Of course it’s not in a real parking space. Knowing them they believe getting on the bike is ‘loading’.

“I hope everything goes well with your friend,” I say as they get on their bikes. I wish I could be that cool. And the crazy thing is that they make it seem so effortless?? “From the way you guys talk about him, he seems to be really important to you guys.”

“Yeah, he is. Probs one of the dopest people I’ve met, but like stupidly unaware of that…” Makki says. “Wow that was like the deepest thing I’ve ever said. Mattsun give me a prize.”

“You’re already topping me, I don’t know what else to give you,” Mattsun answers, putting on his helmet.

“Bro, give me a fucking lobster dinner.”

“You and lobster I swear…”

“LOBSTER’S LEGIT!” Makki exclaims with his helmet on.

Mattsun winks at me. “Congrats on talking to your dude, Suga! Sorry we gotta run. Dad volunteered to make pancakes and she boil water without it setting on fire so we need to get there in case we have to save lives or some shit.” I stare at him. What….what kind of sentence is that? Who is Dad? Do they nickname all of their friends?? Why are they oddly cryptic??

They rev up their rides and speed off. I’m completely confused, but I hope that their friend feels better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEELLOOOOOOOOO!!! A BIG UPDATE IS IN STORE FOR EVERYONE! THERE'S BIG UPDATES ACROSS ALL OF THE STORIES IN THIS SERIES TO CELEBRATE CHAPTER 1OO FOR THE YEAR OIKAWA LEARNS A LOT! I JUST WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!!
> 
> Haha it's rather late so I won't be saying too much at the end of the other chapters. I might come back later today to add some notes. But other than that please enjoy the updates!!!
> 
> **Whoo! Now that I'm awake I can actually talk about the chapter haha. So in this chapter we learn a bit more about Makki! He's half japanese and we finally see his older brother. I'm unsure at the moment what Makki's other half is yet, but he's bilingual in japanese and english. Also when i started writing this, I missed Mattsun and Makki so we get to see them do some fun romantic stuff. Yaaaaay!!! Also woah! Parallelsssss!!! I wonder what this wake up call they're going to give their friend is all about~~


	35. Baby Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny push makes a big difference. 
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING** intense bullying, use of homophobic language, and human indecency in general

Chapter 34: Baby Steps

“Keishin, how come everyone likes Pikachu?” Saeko asks, playing on a Game Boy Color. Wow, never thought I would see those again—and in such amazing condition. “Also give me a kiss.” Wow, straight to the point.

“Because it’s the mascot. He’s like a plushie. People love plushies,” Keishin answers as he checks in some books. “And no we’re in public.”

“How come you have her playing the old ones first?” I ask, looking up from my phone. No I wasn’t looking at my conversation with Oikawa-san again…okay so maybe I was…

Keishin grins. He must have been waiting for this question. “I wanted her to show how far the games have come. If she sees all of the new features she won’t appreciate them,” he answers.

“This is the first one he played and he wanted me to start so we could have the same experience,” Saeko says immediately after him. She laughs when Keishin pulls her cheek. His ears are red. Wow, yet again I’m witnessing another really cute couple moment.

Ugggggh I want to have those so baaaaddd…

I let out a small sigh. “I’ll go ahead and put these books back on the shelves,” I say. Before I round the corner, I look back at the front desk and see Keishin holding up a book in front of his and Saeko’s faces as he kisses her. AWW KEISHIN.

THAT’S CUTE BUT I WANT THAT. I WANT CUTE MOMENTS WITH MY BOYFRIEND.

I sigh again as I push the cart into the elevator and quickly push the 3rd floor button. I go back to rereading my phone conversation as I walk up the stairs because I am very alone and crushing really bad. I haven’t seen Oikawa-san since I’ve been on campus. Now that he’s not mad (I believe) at me anymore, I won’t feel so nervous around him. When I read over his text about him being an alien I let out a small laugh. He’s so…different. Who would call themselves an alien and keep up the joke in a conversation?

There’s a silly smile on my face when I finally reach my cart on the third floor. I quickly pull it out of the elevator and start putting the books away. I’m done in a matter of minutes; as I’m about to head back toward the elevators, I notice a dark study room. There’s some more rooms beside it, but that one is pitch black for some reason. Is it out of commission or something? I tentatively reach for the door knob and I’m surprised that it’s not locked. I only open the door a small crack to peer inside. It’s completely fine—the light’s just broken. How come Saeko-san or Keishin-san haven’t asked anyone to fix this? I bet there are several people who are kinda ticked they can’t use this group study room.

…there’s an idea in my mind. I’m not sure why I’m thinking it because it might actually make things worse, but whatever.

I’m going to try and fight my anxiety. At least for five minutes. That’s one way to face your fears right? Blindly charging at them head on? Let’s hope I don’t pass out again—LETS MAKE SURE THAT I WON’T ACTUALLY GET LOCKED IN HERE FIRST ACTUALLY.

Oh thank goodness it’s unlocked on both sides. Okay…I can last for five minutes. I _want_ to last for five minutes. I turn on the stopwatch in my phone before slipping inside the dark study room and quietly closing the door. Jesus Christ it is… _dark_. I’m only able to get one full breath out before I get that familiar tight feeling in my chest.

 _“God I can’t believe Coach let a fairy on our team. As if he would be any use to us_.”

No. Get out of my head. I don’t want you to scare me anymore.   

_“There’s no use crying for Kiyoko either.”_

I flinch. I know the voice is in my head…but it felt so close by…

In the darkness, I can picture Kurokawa over me. Kurokawa pulled me toward him by my hair. He laughed in my face.

“Don’t see why she likes hanging out with you anyway,” he said, shaking me. “Guess she pities you cause you’re a fag. That’s why you got pals. No one actually cares about you Sugawara. Remember that.” I held back my tears when I felt him spit on me. I clenched my fist and swung blindly at him.

He laughed again when he easily caught my arm. “You’re not strong Suga. I don’t know why you even tried. Hell I dunno why you tried to do sports. You’re not good enough.” I winced when he twists my arm back behind.

I start coughing. No nonono…get that out of your head. Five minutes. Endure for five minutes Suga.

_“I’ll use you as a way to get Kiyoko’s attention. She’ll wonder where you are and when she sees me help you, she’s gonna get all wet for me. That’s all I want from her anyway.”_

“Fuck off Kurokawa…” I mutter, clutching my shirt. Get out of my head. I don’t want you ruining my life anymore. My breathing is getting more ragged, and I start to feel wobbly. I lean against the table in the middle of the room. “H..help…”

_“My name is Oikawa Tooru! The pleasure is all yours.”_

Kurokawa’s face slowly morphs into the sunny smile of Oikawa-san’s. I slowly exhale and inhale. The air doesn’t feel so thin…

I can’t help but let out a small laugh. “No one introduces themselves that way…” I mumble.

_“…I happened to look out the window one night and the stars were brighter than I ever saw them…since then I’ve felt different about myself."_

And then that when I picture the sky on the night I was ready to end everything. There were no clouds, just bright twinkling stars. I feel my eyes tearing up as I let out another laugh. I can’t believe I feel so much better now. I stand up straight and get my phone out of my pocket. I feel like I’ve been in here long enough. My breathing is even again. When I walk out of the room, I groan at the bright lights. I check my phone and realize that I put on the timer instead of the stopwatch. My eyes widen at the time.

“Ten minutes…” I cover my mouth. I stayed in there for ten minutes??

I...I have to…

I have to confess to him today.

I have to tell him how I feel.

When my phone buzzes I almost drop it on the floor. I try not to feel too disappointed when I see the text to meet up from Daichi. A part of me really wanted it to be Oikawa-san…

After I hang out with Daichi…I’ll do it. If I can stay in a closed space for double the time I wanted…I should be able to do anything.

Right?

Right.

Right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm awake I can add some notes here! Yay! So in this chapter we have some fluff and some sadness. I hated writing the bullying memory it tore me apart!! But Suga is getting stronger! We also see that Kurokawa is literally the scum of the earth. I kinda want to write another story where he's not a complete asshat. Him and Ushiwaka. I'm sure they're nice characters haha! Now that Suga's got some confidence there's nothing that won't stop him!! Yaaaay!


	36. A Telling Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A straining friendship.

Chapter 35: A Telling Conversation

“Daichi, do you live here?” I laugh as I walk around the side of the volleyball gym. Daichi stands up from the ground with a grin on his face. “You’re always here.”

“No, but I always feel comfortable here. We all can’t play guitar in our rooms and relieve our stress,” he says.

I laugh. “I know, I know…” I lean against the side of the building. “It fits—you’re the best athlete I know.”

His eyes widen at this, a small blush coming to his face. However I don’t think it’s because of the crush. Sometimes I think Daichi honestly forgets he’s good at sports. He looks down at his hands.

“I’m not sure…all I can do is keep the ball in the air. I’m not sure I can give my teammates confidence…” He says with a sigh. “You’re much better than me in that department…”

“Daichi…” I’m a bit surprised by this myself.

He quickly looks up and shakes his head. “I wasn’t saying that in a mean way or anything. I’m just saying…I mean I didn’t necessarily want to talk about this…”

We stand in silence for a moment. Things didn’t used to be so stifling…I miss when we could talk freely with each other.

“…hate that you’re moving out…” I hear him mumble. “Are you sure it’s not because of me?”

I step away from the building and face Daichi. “I want to change,” I tell him. “That’s why I’m moving out. Plus I feel like I’m in the way. Three’s a crowd you know?” I chuckle lightly. “Asahi keeps confusing my facewash for toothpaste and I don’t want to poison him.”

“I don’t think Asahi minds having you around.” Daichi blushes and glances at the ground. “I know I don’t.” Oh Daichi…

I force on a grin and give him a hard slap on the back. Daichi winces. Whoops. Might’ve been harder than I thought… “You’re not usually this sappy Daichi. It’s not like I’m moving across the world. It’s only a couple of train stops away,” I say.

“I’m not being sappy! I’m just…”

“Daichi, you’ve done a lot for me already.” And I mean that in more way than one. I laugh. “You showed me every nook and cranny on campus. I’m surprised you made it to your classes on time.”

Daichi lets out a nervous chuckle. His cheeks are pink. “Well you know me, I’m an athlete.”   

“Of course.” I smile. Daichi blushes again. “Thank you for taking care of me Daichi. I’m not sure what I can do without you.” My smile falters as I look down at the ground.

“Right…uh if it’s not too much trouble…” He stumbles at his words when I raise an eyebrow at him. “…do you wanna go somewhere?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” I answer. “It’s been a while since the three of us saw a movie together.” Asahi has been telling me he wants to rewatch the Winnie the Pooh movie with me since I’ve never seen it. It’ll be the perfect sendoff!

“No no, I mean…” Daichi fidgets. “Without Asahi. Just the two of us.”

I was afraid that’s what he meant. “Oh,” is all I can say.

“I mean Asahi’s working this weekend so he won’t be here!” Daichi quickly adds. “It’ll just be me and you so…”

“Oh, I see,” I say with a small smile. “Can I invite Oikawa-san?” I hear something rustle by the tree nearby. Guess it’s a squirrel or something…

“ _Oikawa?_ ” Daichi gawks at me.

“Yeah, since Asahi’s gone you want another person right? I’ll ask Oikawa-san if he’s free. I have a habit of running into him.” Plus, I have his number. I can’t help but laugh at this. I hope Oikawa-san is on campus…I don’t want to lose my nerve.

“But why?” Daichi looks at the ground. “You’ve only talked to him a couple times.”

“Exactly. I want to get to know him better,” I say.

I want to know everything about him. What he likes, what he dislikes, his favorite music, his least favorite thing to eat…I want to be close to him and tell him that he’s made me see things differently. I haven’t been living for myself…I’ve been living in fear of change all this time…everything seemed so bleak until I saw him on the train. I want to make him laugh that loud warm laugh of his…I want to support him when he can’t support himself.

…I think I’m falling harder than I first realized…

“Suga, you don’t have to. Oikawa…” Daichi trails off. He’s about to say something, but he cuts himself off again. I swear the weird vibes he and Oikawa-san have need to quit. Daichi has yet to allude to whatever could’ve happened to them so I’m assuming it’s a ‘their team beat us and I hate that’ kinda thing.

I cross my arms, frowning. “I’m not sure what you have against him, but I think he’s nice. A bit troubled maybe, but nice.” We’re all a bit troubled. That’s why we have relationships—friends and significant others helps us fix those troubles.    

“ _Oikawa Tooru isn’t a nice person._ ” Daichi states. What?? “He uses people Suga. I don’t want you to be one of them.”

I chuckle at this. Taking one step to overcome your phobia really boosts your confidence! “Daichi, you know I’ve been in worse situations. I can handle myself just fine. He’s just one guy.”

“But Suga,” Daichi starts.

“ _Daichi_ ,” he stiffens from my cutting tone. “Let me take care of myself,” I look him dead in the eye before grinning again. “I want to.”

Daichi is stunned by this. I don’t think he’s heard me say those words before. Hell, I rarely say them either so I get where he’s coming from. But I can’t help but feel like a huge weight has lifted from my shoulders.

I need to find Oikawa-san fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually a bit iffy on this chapter. I might have to look at later and see how I feel about it. Anywho, writing strained friendships is a bit...straining...haha especially since on Oikawa's side Daichi and Suga are in a much healthier friendship now. Anyway, i hope that this chapter reads well. Suga is serious about Oikawa! Nothing will stop him!! Go Suga Go!!


	37. Mr. Independent and Mr. Refreshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MADE IT!!!

Chapter 36: Mr. Independent and Mr. Refreshing

Not only did I find Oikawa-san, I run into the back of him and fall on the ground too. Smooth, Koushi.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” He freezes when he looks down and sees me. “S…Suga-chan?” He blushes when he quickly holds out his hand to me. Cute…

I let out a small laugh as I take it. I’m trying not to flip out over holding his hand, but his skin is really soft. “I was hoping I would run into you, but I didn’t think it would literally happen,” I say, pulling myself up and brushing off the back of my pants. I notice his thermos on the ground. “Oh no! You’re coffee.” I bend down to pick it up for him. “I’ll buy you another one.”

“You don’t have to. It was my fault, Suga-chan.” Oikawa-san almost drops the thermos again when I hand it to him. “Is this to balance out the drink I bought you the other night?” He grins.

I shake my head. “I want to.” I smile at him. Wow this confidence thing is really cool once you have some.

Oikawa-san blushes again when he nods. I guess he wasn’t expecting me to be so sure of myself. Well I’m sure about a lot of things buddy. Just you wait.

Haha, I’m too giddy right now. As we head toward the Starbucks, I try to calm myself down. I probably should order decaf, but then again I might need the caffeine for an extra boost of confidence.

“Did you put up at least 9000 books?” Oikawa-san asks when we walk in the coffee shop.

I laugh. Didn’t think he would remember that comment from before. “No, but it felt like it. My supervisors, if they can be called that, showed me the ropes the other day,” I answer. “I didn’t think I would hate being surrounded by books, but my job is testing that.”

The line is really short so it didn’t take too long for us to order. Hilariously enough, we both wanted mochas. I wonder if he’s also a chocolate lover... If we get to know each other better, I hope to buy him some chocolate if that’s the case. Chocolate is the best thing on this planet. We find a small table in the corner and wait for our drinks. When Oikawa-san notices me smiling at him, he looks down at his hands with a blush on his face. I hope we get to be closer…I’m growing to enjoy making him squirm like this.

“Wow, your order is way simpler than I thought it would be,” I say. “Just a mocha huh?”

“Once you’re a barista you never want anything that’s not on the menu ever again,” Oikawa-san replies. "One time someone came in asked me if we use ‘lite water’.” He laughs. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. “Tell me Suga-chan,  _what the hell is lite water_?”

“I don’t know! I can’t believe that’s a real question!” I laugh loudly.

“Then you have the people who order things with tons of syrup and barely any coffee. It’s like the new fad is getting diabetes,” he says right as our names are called. I quickly get up to retrieve them. I let out a breath before I walk to our table. Thank God I got caffeine—I’m getting a bit nervous now. We’re having a nice conversation and I don’t want to be weird with a love confession…

When I come back to the table, Oikawa-san quickly stops fixing his hair and smile at me. “Two mochas is a dream for me,” he continues after he’s takes a quick sip from his cup.

I let out a small chuckle as I drink my coffee. “It sounds rough.”

“It is, but for the annoying customers I write ‘I’m an asshole’ on the bottom of their cups.” He snorts when I immediately cover my mouth to keep from spitting out coffee everywhere. HOW HAS HE NOT GOTTEN FIRED YET?

“You’re terrible!” I exclaim. “Remind me not to get on your bad side while you’re working.”

“Oh please, Suga-chan. I could never get mad at you. You’re too refreshing,” he says this as if it’s the most natural sentence ever. I am completely stunned.

“Refreshing?”

“Mhm. Mr. Refreshing.” He nods happily. “You’re different—a breath of fresh air.”

I…cannot believe…someone like him…thinks that way about me. My face is getting warm…and I want to kiss him really bad.

“No one’s told me that before…” I force out, looking at my cup with a small smile. “Mr. Refreshing, huh?”

“Yeah. Like spearmint,” he says with a grin. He laughs when I smack his hand. Pfft, dummy. “Hey that’s my favorite gum flavor! It’s a good thing!”

I roll my eyes. I swear this guy is charming me to oblivion right now. Little does he know that I’m (hopefully) charming him soon. “Well before this piece of gum goes to work, he wants to know if you’re free for a couple more minutes.”

Oikawa-san raises his eyebrow. “I am.”   

“I have something to tell you, but I want it to be private.” I lean across the table before whispering, “I found a secret place on the third floor. Let’s go there.”

“I trust you, Suga-chan,” he tells me.

I plop back in my chair stunned again. I look down when my face flushes again. “Oikawa-san…Let’s go before I lose my nerve.” I get up and pull him toward the library entrance. The Starbucks is actually apart of the library so we don’t have to walk too far to get there. I pass by the front desk, where Saeko and Keishin are still playing Pokemon, and head toward the elevator. I press the button and we go inside. My heart starts beating fast when I realize we’re still holding hands. I don’t want to let go. Right now everything feels like it’s falling into place—if I let go it might go back to pieces again. I never want to feel that way anymore.

“Would you be surprised if I told you I have something to tell you?” Oikawa-san’s voice get me out of my thoughts.

“I’ve learned that you’re a surprising person, Oikawa-san.” I chuckle, turning to face him. I hear the elevator doors open behind me and the light shining on his face makes him even more dazzling than he already is.

I have to tell him.

I pull him toward one of the far corners of the third floor where the dark group study room sits. “I noticed that the door was unlocked earlier. It’s so dark in here that no one can see in either,” I whisper when we walk in. “I think they lost the key to this one.”

Once again I’m enveloped by darkness. I force myself to focus on Oikawa’s hand in mine. I’m safe in here…there’s no one here to hurt me…

Oikawa-san laughs at something he said, and the noise makes me smile. “Suga-chan?” he asks quietly.

“I’m still here,” I say. It’s now or never. “I’m…gonna start now…” I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I’m fine. “Oikawa-san, I’m not a strong person. I always wanted to be someone who did more and was more…” I pause to find the right word. “I dunno…unconstrained?” I keep my head down to the floor. “You’re your own person, Oikawa-san…I like that about you… If I’m Mr. Refreshing, then you’re Mr. Independent.”

He’s silent. Don’t mind Koushi. Keep going.

“We’ve only known each other for a couple of days, but I’ve done things I never thought about before…like having a drink or going to a nightclub,” I chuckle softly. Hell I’m even moving because of him. He’s still silent, and now I’m starting to panic. What if he doesn’t feel anything? What if I just embarrassed myself? I have to fix this. “And I apologize again for making you upset the other day. I still think about it and you seem to have gotten even more upset and I forced my number on you and you might not even be really interested—“

“I’m injured.”

I look up at him, my eyes wide. “What?”

Oikawa-san pats his knee. “Before the semester started I broke my kneecap. That’s why I can’t play.” He smiles.

I’m speechless.

He…

Oh my god.

 

“I don’t think I’m amazing either,” he continues. “Really I’ve hated myself until this morning. Suga-chan,” I feel my face redden when he steps closer to me. “I never wanted to take care of myself until I met you.”

Oh my god…

He…

I can’t even _think_ right now…

“So yes, I am interested in you Suga-chan. Very, very interested…” Oikawa-san leans close to me until our faces are inches apart. Oikawa chuckles lowly before asking, “May I kiss you?”

“I’m gonna be ticked if you don’t.” Jeez is that even a real question at this point?

He slides his hand under my chin and guides my lips toward his. It’s a small kiss, but I’m all warm and fuzzy. I can’t believe this is happening. What is my life right now. He kisses me again or I kissed him—whatever we kissed a couple more times is the point and I’ve never felt happier in my life. I giggle when he starts giving me little pecks across my face. God, he’s so silly…

Of course my extreme sex drive decides to kick in when he leans toward my mouth again. I guess it’s the dark room that’s making me feel different. I wrap my arms around his neck as we kiss again, pulling him as close to me as possible. Wow the one time I wish I knew how to do cicurlar breathing is when I’m making out with my crush. When we break apart for a brief moment, I’m so eager that I lean up and nip at his bottom lip. He kisses me again, humming appreciatively. Hehe…that’s adorable…

“Yo Keishin, someone finally found our make out spot!”

GOD DAMN EVERYTHING.

“Oh god oh god oh god…” I mutter to myself, clinging onto Oikawa-san’s shirt. I feel him turn toward Saeko’s voice.

The lights turn on and we groan from the brightness. “Sorry, kids this is the library. If you wanna smack something, smack a book! Literacy is fun!” Saeko laughs loudly.

“Yeah,” Keishin says because OF COURSE HE’S HERE TOO. “Go fucking read.” DO YOUR JOBS. ALSO HOW WAS SHE ABLE TO TURN ON THE LIGHTS? I notice she’s using the light switch behind the door. I guess I didn’t scope out the room enough…

“Didn’t you say this was  _your_ make out spot?” Oikawa-san opens one of his eyes to at my coworkers.

I sigh loudly. I get it now. “I should’ve known this was your doing,” I say, stepping from behind Oikawa and putting my hands on my hips. I’m trying really hard not to be embarrassed right now. Redirecting it to my coworkers seems to be the best idea right now. “I knew you guys took too long whenever you were upstairs.”

Saeko gasps. “OOOH KOUSHI. KEISHIN IT’S KOUSHI! HE’S GETTING IT ON!” She excitedly slaps Keishin’s shoulder. Oh god…

Keishin grins. “I see that. Didn’t know you had it in you, kid.” My face is getting redder by the minute.

“And he’s cute too! I’m glad my good taste has rubbed off on you, Koushi.” Saeko grins. Oikawa pouts at this.   

“Saeko, I don’t want to date Keishin…”Suga mumbles. “He’s gross.” Not really—he’s actually kinda cute, but he’s clearly in love with Saeko.

“He’s an acquired taste. Like a fine wine.” Saeko nods. “Or like a new mattress.” Keishin isn’t sure how to take that either. He rolls his eyes. I assume he’s dated Saeko long enough to assume everything she says is a compliment.    

I sigh again. “Oikawa-san, these are my coworkers Ukai Keishin and Tanaka Saeko. They’re my supervisors. Sort of.”

“Hey noisemaker!” Saeko winks. Keishin barely waves.

“Tanaka…?” Oikawa-san squints his eyes at Saeko. “I’m afraid of the answer, but do you have a brother?”

“AHAHA YOU KNOW RYUU?” Huh, is that right? I’ll have to ask her how he’s doing later. We went to middle school together after all…I wonder if Noya is still hanging around him. Saeko rushes over to Oikawa-san, her wide grin still in place. Shouldn’t she lower voice since this is the library? "Oikawa was it? I’ll have to tell Ryuu when I get home!” She excitedly hits his shoulder. “He’ll have a hoot knowing you’re loud kisser.” Oh my god, Saeko nooo..

Keishin rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you got hormones Suga, but your time is up. No one’s at the front desk and someone has to ignore people and play solitaire.” At least he’s honest.

“Leaving your job to make out? Aren’t you guys like…adults?” Oikawa asks, crossing his arms with a huff.

“Aren’t you?”

Oikawa opens his mouth then closes it when he can’t think of anything. I just barely hide my snort.

“We’re leaving, we’re leaving…” I grab Oikawa-san’s hand and lead him out of the room. I hear the door close behind us. “Sorry about that. They’re nice people,” I whisper as we head back to the elevator. I presses the down button and we wait in silence.

…are we dating now?

I mean I guess we confessed to each other so I guess we are. Hm…

I wish we were in a manga so there could a whole bunch of sparkles and stuff. I mean when you’re reading and you see flowers and glitter around the couple you know that’s the sign that means they’re dating…but there’s nothing in real life. Which in a way is comforting…Oikawa-san told me about his injury…and I told him about my lack of self-confidence. That’s our flowers and glitter.

“Uh, Suga-chan?” Oikawa-san starts when we get in the elevator.

“Mhm?” I press the first floor button.

“I have a small question.”

“I don’t mind your noises, Oikawa-san.” I smile to myself. I didn’t think he got self-conscious about being heard in public…that’s adorable.

He inhales sharply. “That…that wasn’t it. Are we…uh…are we dating now…?”

I stare at him. He’s just as concerned as I am? I can’t help but find this hilarious. We really are a match.

“After all of that, you still need convincing?” I ask. Yes, I know I was just curious about it. But it’s fun playing with him.

“Well…what about Dai-chan?” Oikawa-san counters. Aha—so that rustling wasn’t a squirrel. Why was he waiting around?

I let out an amused huff. “So that  _was_ you listening in before. I thought I heard something rustling…” I reach up and pull on his cheek for being nosy. “Daichi is only my friend. Oikawa Tooru, you’re the person who brought the side of me that I’ve always been afraid to show.” The elevator doors open, but I quickly press the button to close them again. I give him a big grin before pulling down Oikawa-san to a big kiss.  “I want to date you,” I declare when we break apart.

His face is priceless. He stares at me, his face flushed, and tries to say something but it comes out all jumbled up. If it’s this fun to surprise him, I want to keep doing this forever. Hell, being so confident never felt so rewarding.

“Oh my god you’re too much for meeee,” He wails behind me as we walk out the elevator. “And I’m like the flirty king! No one has been able to surpass my level.”

“I’m sorry I took your title,” I say. “I have to go to work now, or I’ll be in trouble.” Granted I’m not sure how much trouble since my ‘supervisors’ are currently lip locking right now.

Oikawa-san nods. “Right, don’t want your blondes to get on you.” Haha, that’s a good nickname for them. Oikawa-san pouts and fiddles with his fingers. I don’t want to leave either. I can’t believe we’re dating either. I chuckle softly. Thank goodness for the 21st century.

“You’re forgetting something important,” I reach in my pocket and pull out my phone.

He gasps loudly. “I HAVE YOUR NUMBER!” He claps a hand over his mouth when several shushes are directed at him.

I grin. “Uh-huh. I’m just a text away.” A student passes us and walk toward circulation desk. I quickly wave goodbye for jogging over to do my job.

Can I just say…that I never thought this would happen? Is this real life? The book that I’m checking out to this person is real so I guess this is real life. I confessed to Oikawa Tooru, he confessed back, we made out in a dark ass room, and we’re dating.

Holy fuck.

I love life so much right now. I can’t stop grinning. My grin gets even wider when my phone buzzes.

_ Suga-chan! It is I, the Great Oikawa Tooru!  _

_ …we’re dating… _

_ Right? _

**_ Yes we are, Oikawa-san. _ **

_ HAHA I’M BRAGGING TO MY FRIENDS. _

**_ Nerd.  _ **

_ You’re dating this nerd.  _

**_ I am.  _ **

_ OMG STOP EMBARRASSING ME.  _

**_ DEAL WITH IT. I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND.  _ **

_ OMMMMGGGGGGGG YOU’RE MY BOYFRIENDDDDDD!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *falls down on her knees* WE'RE FINALLY HERE!!! THEY'RE FINALLY DATING!!! YEAAAAAAHH!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY WE FINALLY REACHED THIS POINT! I realize now that I have to change some things on Oikawa's side cause they end differently. But yes! We finally see Suga's side of the confession! It was a joy to write this chapter cause they're so happy and I'm happy. 
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> Oisuga is really great.


	38. What’s his naaaaaammmme?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a small world after all~

Chapter 37: What’s his naaaaaammmme?

I roll my eyes at Saeko’s question. “This is what you ask post making out in a dark room?”

“I like how you’re forgetting we caught you doing the same thing before we pushed you out,” She counters. “As my fake son, I gotta noodle in your life. Call me Mama Noodle!”

Keishin snorts loudly. “Yup. That’s a good nickname.”

“And you’re Papa Noodle!” Saeko turns to him.

“Nope.” Keishin goes back to playing solitaire. “I will live without knowing who Suga’s boyfriend is to not be called that.”

“C’mon Papa Noodle!” Saeko pokes his shoulder. “You wanna know who’s canoodling with our noodle.”

Oh my god. “Well why were you two making out on the job?” I counter. Yeah let’s see how they like it when it’s turned on them!

“Oh silly, Koushi,” Saeko says with a flick of her hair. I can only imagine what crazy statement is going to come out of her mouth. Even Keishin looks up from his computer out of curiosity.  “Now that I’m preggers, I have to make out with Keishin all the time because the baby makes me want to fuck him all the time—” THAT IS ONE WAY TO SAY YOUR SEX DRIVE GOT HIGHER.

“NO SAEKO,” Keishin screeches, clapping his hand over her mouth. “WE DO NOT SPEAK THAT WAY AROUND OUR SON.”

“Me or the baby—wait.” I click my tongue when I realize my slip up. Saeko’s eyes widen. Oh no. I’ve done it.

“BOTH,” Keishin answers.

Saeko gets out of his grip and lunges at me. “UKAI KOUSHI!” She exclaims when she hugs me. “Now you definitely have to tell us who your mouth date is.” Oh my god. I don’t know how Oikawa-san would feel being called ‘mouth date’.

I sigh. It’s not bad to tell them I guess. “His name is Oikawa Tooru…”

The blondes look at each other before snickering. “Holy hell we live in a small world,” Keishin says.

“Wow, I feel like a circle cause we are totes 360-ing right now,” Saeko laughs. I feel concerned about this. Saeko ruffles my hair. “We were his next door neighbors, Koushi. However I don’t think he remember us too well.”

“Wait…” I fix my hair. “Let me get this straight…the apartment that I’m moving into…where you guys lived…is next to Oikawa-san’s?” Talk about red string of fate…

Keishin goes back to playing solitaire. “Well if you wanna be technical we lived across from him. Now we live next to weird cat and bird people.” I don’t even know how to take that.

Wow to think not only do I get a boyfriend today, but I get live across from him too. But what’s the catch?

“Watch out though—he loves blaring Fergie songs,” Saeko says, leaning against Keishin.

He frowns. “I swear if I hear Glamourous one more time…” he mutters.

Huh.

I get my phone and search for something before sliding it toward Keishin. I press the play button and Fergie starts playing.

There’s not catch here.

“FUCKING SHIT KOUSHI!”

“NO KEISHIN NO CURSING AT THE BABY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha when you see how connected everyone is, you'll be surprised. I might make a huge character map someday. A lot of characters know each other or like they're friends of friends. It's great. I can't wait until all of the friendships and relationships unfold. But yeah Saeko and Keishin used to live across from Oikawa and Iwaizumi. On their side you'll see their experiences of Oikawa and Iwaizumi soon! 
> 
> Whoo! That's it for this update!! Please check the other stories for more updates in this series!!! Thank you so much for all of your support!!! See you all next time!!


	39. Yoga and Bad Metaphors and Man Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be a killer everyone.

Chapter 38: Yoga and Bad Metaphors and Man Buns

“OH MY GOD ASAHI!” I shout when I run inside the house. Quickly glancing around the living room I jog over to the kitchen to find no one. “ASAHI WHERE ARE YOU?” I call out giggling madly. “THE BEST THING HAPPENED AND MY LIFE IS BETTER AND AAAAAAAAAHH!”

“Suga you’re doing that thing when you’re screaming about something and I don’t know what it is,” I hear Asahi yell from his bedroom. I sprint up the stairs and almost trip into his bedroom. He’s sitting on his yoga mat in the lotus position. Because life makes him anxious and he’s taken up yoga and meditation to calm him down. “What’s up?” He asks when I sit across from him. “Last time you were this excited you remembered the Chucky movies existed and bought the entire dvd set—oh god you got more scary movies didn’t you?” 

“No, but thank you for giving me a suggestion for our next movie night,” I say. He groans. “But more importantly: WE’RE DATING!”

“Woah—wait really?”

“YEAH! I CONFESSED TO HIM!”

“WOAH INITIATIVE!”

“AND THEN HE CONFESSED TO ME!”

“WOAAAH RECIPROCATED FEELINGS!”

“AND THEN HE KISSED ME AND I KISSED HIM BACK AND HE’S SO GOOD AT KISSING HOLY SHIT ASAHI IT’S LIKE HE HAS A GOD MOUTH. I WAS KISSING GOD FOR A SECOND.”

Asahi lets out a small sputtering laugh. “I get what you’re trying to say, but you might need to workshop that description before telling anyone else.” He grins. “But that’s awesome! I’m glad you two are together!” He raises both of his hands for a high five. We clasp our hands together and wave them around, laughing. “What about Daichi?”

I freeze. Crap.

_What about Daichi??_

I KNEW THERE WAS A CATCH TO ALL OF THIS. GODDAMMIT.

“Ahhhhh and here we are,” Asahi sighs. “If someone followed my advice _years ago_ this wouldn’t be a problem.” Ugh don’t act all high and mighty, Man-bun.

 I blindly think of something. My heart sinks when one thought comes to mind.

 _“Daichi doesn’t have to know,”_ I mumble before covering my mouth.

Asahi stares at me. I stare back.

“DAICHI ABSOLUTELY NEEDS TO KNOW THIS!” Asahi lets go of my hands. “THAT’S LIKE SAYING YOU KILLED SOMEONE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ANYONE!”

“MURDERERS DON’T TELL PEOPLE THEY KILLED SOMEONE!” I counter.

Asahi opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it. “Okay so that was a bad metaphor. You get what I’m saying though.”

I sigh. “I know…but how can I tell Daichi that I only see him as a friend-brother combo, I liked having him as my protection after Kurokawa’s awfulness, and that I’m dating the guy he randomly hates?”  

Asahi unfolds his legs and easily lifts himself in a handstand. “Exactly that.”

“Noooo! He’ll hate me and I don’t want that! I want us to be friends still…” I pout. “He’s already taking me moving out pretty hard. I don’t want to push him away even further.” I watch Asahi lower into a backbend before standing up right again. “Have you been talking to him?”

“Of course I have,” he answers easily with a shrug. “I’m the vault owner for a reason.”

“Well is there anything from the vault that will help me?”

“Suga, you know nothing can’t come out of the vault.”

I cross my arms. “Well look who’s the murderer now!” I say.

“This is different! This is like I saw someone get murdered and the killer is telling me not to tell anyone or else they’ll kill me!” He says. “I’m trying not to get killed, Suga!”

I narrow my eyes at him. “Killer.”

He sighs. “Fine. I can tell you a tiny thing, Mr. I Love Using My Friend’s Bad Metaphors Against Him,” He says. Thaaaat’s me.  “Something happened between Daichi and Oikawa. Something kinda major.”

“Okay. So they’ve talked or something?”

Asahi forces out a long squeaky noise as he thinks about his answer. “Talked is a word for it.”

I purse my lips as I think about this. “What does that even mean? What other word could there be for talking?”

Asahi shrugs. I guess that’s all I can get from the vault. Major talking happened between Daichi and Oikawa-san apparently. I would ask Oikawa-san about it but I don’t want to make things weird in our first four hours of dating.

“Ugh I didn’t think dating would be so stressful, Man-Bun,” I sigh.

Asahi laughs above me. He’s balancing on one leg and has his arms stretched on either side of him. “It’s because you’re making it that way,” he says. “But I know you’ll figure things out. Somehow you always do despite your terrible ideas.”

“Wow thanks.”

“Hey you called me Man-Bun. I had to get a small jab in there.” He laughs again. “Plus you’re moving tomorrow. Gotta be calm and relaxed—which by the way I got a small job to do before I can help you out with the heavy lifting and elevator rides. Someone called about a leaky faucet.”

“Ah okay…” I say. That puts a small dent in my plans. I already rented a small moving truck so I can drive my stuff over to my new apartment but I hoped Asahi would be with me. “Plus Daichi’s working the mysterious job tomorrow too…” I sigh. “I’ll move the lighter stuff I guess…”

Asahi sits back down with a grin. “We’ve gone through the vault and the responsibility lounge, let’s have fun in the friendship circle—you can’t start dating a guy and not gossip about it to your man-bun friend.”

I laugh. I swear Asahi keeps adding rooms to himself. The Responsibility Lounge sounds like a swanky night club. But hey he’s right. I really wanna gush about Oikawa-san.

“Okay so I think he doesn’t know that his cane is a phallus symbol,” I start.

Asahi lets out a loud snort. “Oh my god. I didn’t think that was what you were going to start with.”   

“Asahi I swear, that’s the tip of the iceberg.” I laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! It's been a while but I'm back with a small update! We're slowly but surely catching up to Oikawa's side! I'm excited. Also excited for Asahi doing yoga. Poor guys needs everything to make him less nervous. Haha I don't really have much to say so lets go the next chapter!!!


	40. Texting the BF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're texting again but this time they're together so it's tottttaaallly different kind of texting.

Chapter 39: Texting the BF

_ Hello Suga-chan! _

I can’t help but smile at the text popping up on my phone. I can’t believe I’m dating this person. Plus I was just thinking about texting him. I just finished packing up some boxes in my move in truck with Daichi’s help and I wanted a bit of fun with my new boyfriend. Haha that’s fun to say. 

**_ Hi Oikawa-san. I just told Asahi about us dating. _ **

_ Is your friend a vampire it’s like 10 at night! _

**_ He’s a licensed contractor so he’s always out for most of the day doing jobs. I’ve been telling him a lot about you. _ **

_ Really?? I hope it’s how pretty I am. _

**_ I told him that you’re your number 1 fan. _ **

_ MEAN SUGA-CHAN! _

**_ If you could date yourself I feel like you would. _ **

_ Mmmm I’m not sure to be honest. _

Huh that wasn’t the answer I was expecting. Yet again he’s surprising me. I wonder if Oikawa-san knows how interesting he is. Right when I thought I knew who he was, a new side of him comes out. I hope I’m interesting to him…well he said so earlier today didn’t he? I roll over on my side in bed and check my messages. Huh he still hasn’t said anything…

**_ Oikawa-san? Are you asleep? You haven’t responded in a while… _ **

_ Oh sorry Suga-chan, I was still thinking about the whole dating myself thing. _

**_ Wow you’re thinking really deep about this.   _ **

_ Well I don’t see myself the same way other people do. So I was wondering if I would even like having two me’s around. Like what if I attack my other self? Or if it tried to take over my life… _

**_ That’s a good point… _ **

I didn’t think he would go in such a scary direction with a little joke. Hm…he did say that he hated himself earlier…I can’t see how—he’s completely amazing! But hey, I know what it’s like. People say I’m a nice person, but I can’t help but think otherwise. We really are two sides of one coin…

_ Then I thought of a fun solution! _

**_ What’s that Oikawa-san? _ **

_ I’ll make two of you! That way Oikawa 2-ru can have his own Sugawara 2-shi. _

**_Haha that’s a good idea. How do you know they’ll like each other?_**  

_ Well if 2-ru is my clone and 2-shi is yours then they should share our tastes. So we would be together two times!! _

**_ That’s a very cute answer to your grim scenario, Oikawa-san. _ **

_ Then I started thinking about the movie called The Invasion of the Body Snatchers. It’s a sci-fi where aliens come down to earth as little pod things and make duplicates of humans when someone sleeps near them. _

**_ You really have a thing for aliens. _ **

_ They exist!! I don’t think they would want to be human though. Do you like sci-fi movies? _

**_ Sort of? I like scary stuff. Since a lot of sci-fi movies dabble in horror, I’ve seen some. But sometimes the science makes me kinda mad. Like when its impossible for it to happen. _ **

_ I can see what you’re saying. I can’t handle scary movies unless there’s dumb science to distract me though haha _

**_ Haha you and Asahi would get along well then. He hates being scared. I like spooking him from time to time though. _ **

_ Bad Suga-chan! _

**_ I know! But I can’t help it! It’s so funny to see a huge guy curl in a ball when you say HELLO louder than usual. _ **

_ Iwa-chan doesn’t get scared easily, but he really hates the super gross stuff. We were watching Alien and he actually vomited during the whole alien coming out of someone’s chest scene. _

**_ Holy cow. _ **

_ Yeah. He’s got a weak stomach. He and Kiyoko-chan love cartoon movies. Its kinda hilarious because they’re both really serious looking and then you’ll hear them talk about Toy Story 3 as if it’s a holy scripture. _

**_ Lolol! I still can’t believe Kiyoko-sempai is Iwaizumi-san girlfriend. I remember in high school at least three guys confessed to her every day and she turned them all down. _ **

_ Did she say why? _

**_ I remember she said she judged them by how they started off their confession. If they said “You’re the prettiest girl in the entire school” she would just walk away. _ **

_ HAHAHAHA THAT SOUNDS LIKE HER. _

_ You know she told me that she gave Iwa-chan her number because he said she was nice for getting me a job at Starbucks. _

**_ Aw that’s nice. Yeah a lot of people judge Kiyoko-sempai for her looks and not her actions. It really peeves her. _ **

_ That’s a cute word. _

**_ I am a cute person. _ **

_ You are. _

**_ So are you, Oikawa-san. _ **

_ You didn’t have to say that Suga-chan. _

**_ I know, but the fact that you said that means you really wanted me to say it. _ **

_ Touche. _

_ Have you dated a lot of guys Suga-chan? _

**_ Nope. I was afraid of meeting other people. _ **

_ Really??? But you’re the nicest person I’ve ever met? I bet you don’t even swear! _

**_ I actually swear a fuck ton when I feel like it Oikawa-san. _ **

_ GASP SUGA-CHAN _

**_ I’m not as angelic as you think. _ **

_ Oh my god stop. You’re making me too excited. I’m sitting next to Iwa-chan and I am not about to have another boner in front of him. _

I cover my mouth when a loud laugh comes out of me. I FEEL LIKE ONLY HE COULD BE IN SUCH A SITAUTION. OH MY GOD OIKAWA-SAN.

**_ LOLOL?? YOU HAD ONE???? _ **

Wait did he just insinuate that I was making him horny? HE ACTUALLY THINKS I’M WORTH A BONER?? THESE ARE QUESTIONS I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD THINK AND TAKE VERY SERIOUSLY.

_ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. I WAS WATCHING HIM PLAY LEGEND OF ZELDA AND MY MIND WANDERED. _

**_ OH MY GOD YOU WERE HAVING EXPLICIT THOUGHTS ABOUT LINK. _ **

_ IT’S NOT MY FAULT FUCKING NINTENDO KEEPS MAKING HIM ATTRACTIVE! _

**_ No I understand. I would date Link if he were real. So swearing is a kink of yours huh? _ **

_ Well not necessarily, more like people being a bit dom-y? but not too dom-y…but just I dunno…having their way with me? I AM NOW VERY EMBARRASSED.  _

**_ It’s okay!! I get what you’re trying to say! _ **

_ Is it okay for us to talk about this on the same day we started dating? _

**_ I don’t mind. We’re just talking. _ **

If we wanna be real here I feel very comfortable talking about this with him. I’ve never been on too many dates (or any) but I know there are some guys who make sexual talk reaaaallllly uncomfortable. Like you’re casually talking about it but then you can tell the other person thinks you want to have sex with them and you’re like noooo it’s just a likes and dislikes thing. Like talking about liking cats or dogs but its about liking anal or bdsm. Yep. Same thing.

_ Right… _

_ Can I ask you something? It’s a personal question… _

**_ As my boyfriend you’re allowed to ask me personal questions, Oikawa-san. Don’t worry I’ll tell you when if I’m not comfortable with answering. _ **

_ Okay… _

_ Okay. _

_ Okay. _

**_ Okay. _ **

_ Ooookaaay….are you a virgin OH GOD I SOUND LIKE A PEDO OH I’M SO SORRY. OH NOOOO CHRIS HANSEN IS GOING TO COME INTO MY ROOM AND READ OUT MY AV SEARCHES _

**_ Oikawa-san!! It’s okay! I’m okay with this question!!! Don’t worry!! And yes, I am. But I have seen several videos. _ **

_ Really? That must be nice. It’s been years since I’ve been one. I’m not bragging or anything I’m just saying. I lost mine to an asshole during my first year of high school. _

**_ I’m sorry. At least you don’t see him now! _ **

_ We’re co-workers. _

**_ Yowza. _ **

_ Indeed. Sorry Suga-chan, my friends and I are very sexual people. Or rather we’re very open about it. If it’s bothersome I’ll tone it back. _

**_ I don’t mind! It’s nice. My friends are very tight lipped about it. Well Asahi’s asexual so he doesn’t particularly care. _ **

_ Speaking of friends—I work with Yui-chan also. _

**_ Really??? Small world! _ **

_ We don’t work on the same shift that much though. She’s very good at talking. _

**_ She knows she talks a lot you don’t have to be cordial about it. _ **

_ She told me you were interested in a guy, but she didn’t know the guy was me. _

**_ Oh god. I bet you loved that. _ **

_ Well I wasn’t feeling 100% so I thought maybe you had maybe met someone else. But now I know. _

**_ That reminds me I need to tell her that we’re dating now. _ **

_ Oh that’s going to be hilarious cause I’m working with her tomorrow. And this…Kenma person…thing…cat? _

**_ Aw you’re working tomorrow? I was going to ask you to see my new place. _ **

_ Oooh moving in? _

**_ YES. I CAN FINALLY GET OUT OF THE BASEMENT. _ **

_ You were in the basement??? _

**_ Asahi’s house only has two bedrooms and Asahi and Daichi were already living there before I moved in. It’s actually pretty nice, but in the end it’s still the basement. _ **

_ I bet Daichi’s broken up. You’re leaving his house and we’re together. _

Don’t get me started Oikawa-san. And because I have yet to think of a good solution (besides telling the truth) I do not want to talk about this. I don’t know the best way to sound casual while forcing a change in conversation though…

**_ Ah well, we’re like two peas in a pod. _ **

**_ Just friends. _ **

_ I would hope? _

**_ Yep! _ **

**_ What time are you free tomorrow? I really want you to visit my new place. _ **

_ Uh that’s a good question. I’m visiting my physical therapist in the morning and then I’m working for a while…I don’t remember when I’m supposed to leave. Usually my manager tells me when to clock out. But I believe it’s around 3ish. Where do you live now? _

**_ I haven’t memorized the address yet…and I don’t remember where I put my directions… _ **

_ Haha you can text me tomorrow. _

**_ Okay! Sorry about that. I’ve been a bit frantic lately. Not being single and changing houses within a short amount of time is kinda…woah. _ **

_ It is woah! Very woah! _

_ But it’s fun being sporadic huh? _

**_ Oh my god yes. You have no idea. Hey, can I tell you one of my kinks since you told me one of yours? _ **

_ By all means! _

**_ …okay. _ **

**_ Okay. _ **

**_  I get why you were so nervous before… _ **

_ SEE! IT’S SCARY! But you don’t have to if you’re too uncomfortable. _

**_ No I want to. Okay so…I really like hearing…really…dirty stuff. _ **

_ Oooooohhhhhh?? My darling Suga-chan’s into dirty talk? _

**_ Yes. Pfft darling? _ **

_ AH SORRY IS THAT TOO AFFECTIONATE? THE GUYS I’VE FOOLED AROUND WITH BEFORE HATE THAT I’M SUPER ‘LOVEY-DOVEY’. _

**_ No I don’t mind it!! It balances out your ego stroking. _ **

_ Hey I haven’t stroked my ego in a long time… _

**_ LOL is that why sex has been in and out of this conversation? _ **

_ THAT ONE WAS ON PURPOSE. IN AND OUT—YOU THOUGHT THAT ONE THROUGH. _

**_ NO I DIDN’T I SWEAR. _ **

“Suga?” I hear the basement door open and Asahi’s voice. I wipe my eyes and sit up to see him. “You okay? You’re like laughing, which isn’t bad, but I did say a really stupid joke just then so I wanted to see if you heard it.”

I shake my head still giggling. “Sorry, I didn’t. If it’s as bad as your killer metaphor earlier then you’re consistent.”

“I’M ON AN OFF DAY.” He closes the door.

**_ ASAHI CAME DOWNSTAIRS TO SEE WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME BECAUSE I WAS LAUGHING SO LOUDLY. _ **

**_ Oh geez, it’s late! _ **

_ Oh yeah it is. And I have to see Ittetsu-sensei bright and early. _

**_ Hope your visit goes well. _ **

_ Hope your moving goes well. _

**_ Goodnight Oikawa-san. _ **

_ Goodnight Suga-chan! _

I’m still chuckling when I set my phone on my nightstand and get ready for bed. I swear Oikawa-san is the best person I’ve ever met. Still can’t believe we’re dating. I can’t wait for tomorrow and see his reaction to me being his new neighbor. It’s going to be the best!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever there's a chapter that's a repeat I always try to make it a bit different so it'll seem interesting to read. One worry I have for writing this series is people getting bored from seeing some of the same information. Hopefully that's not the case!! Let's go to the last part of this update whoo!!


	41. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving on up to the east siiiiiideeeee~

Chapter 40: Moving Day

“I’m glad that I’m your driving companion for your big move,” I hear Yui say from speakerphone.

“Of course Yui,” I say, keeping an eye on the car driving stupidly in front of me. “We haven’t talked in a while so I figured this would be the best time.”

“Yeah, it is. I’m on my way to work right now,” She says. “I’m totes going to be a guest at your new place soon right?”

“Totes,” I say.

“How’s driving a truck?”

I groan as I stop at a red light. “The worst thing in the history of things,” I mutter. “Like it’s small but I still have to make sorta wide turns and I miss my Michiru…” Luckily for me there’s supposedly someone to pick up the truck once I’m done using it so I don’t have to drive it anymore.

Yui laughs. “I forgot you named your car after your favorite sailor scout.”

The light turns green and I have to make another stupidly wide turn. “If you’re going to name any object you have to name them after the greatest super heroes. Like fuck Superman—Tsukino Usagi is my number one.”

“I like Ami myself. I feel like there’s not enough short haired girls in magical girl groups.”

“Yeah. Most magical girls have long hair for some reason…” I say, stopping at another red light. I sit back in my seat. “We should be magical girls, Yui.”

“PFFT SUGA THAT MIGHT BE THE BEST THING YOU’VE EVER TOLD ME!” She laughs. “We should be a group! We can be the Single Alliance—searching for love and saving the earth so we can have a date.”

I chuckle as I start driving again. According to my GPS I’m coming up to my new apartment building. AHHH can’t believe this is happening!!!

“Funny you should say that…we might have to think of another name…because I’m not single.”

Yui is silent for a few moments. “I’m not falling for your tricks, Koushi.”

I laugh loudly. “I’M NOT JOKING! THIS ISN’T A BOY CRIED BOYFRIEND SITUATION!”

“YOU WERE SINGLE THE LAST TIME WE TALKED HOW ARE YOU DATING SOMEONE? I WAS AHEAD OF YOU WITH TAKERU-KUN!”

“Oh so you acknowledge that you’re extremely interested in him and he’s extremely interested in you?” I ask, grinning when I hear her sputter on the other side of the phone. “You’ll never guess who my boyfriend is.”

“Your invisible friend.”

“Good thing this is a phone call because I cannot face your sass right now madam,” I say, happily parking this abomination of a vehicle in front of my apartment building. “It’s Oikawa Tooru.”

“EH? TOORU-KUN?” She screeches. I hear quickly apologize to someone behind her. “Tooru-kun is your boyfriend??” She hisses quietly. “How?”

That’s a question I’ve been asking since yesterday buddy. “Well we sorta met up at a gay bar and we have classes together and…uh we confessed and kissed and I’m totally serious like I don’t even know how it happened and it’s my life,” I jumble out, getting out of the truck.

“Wooow,” Yui says with a small whistle. “I was wondering why you sounded so happy today…now I know why.”

I stop at the trunk of the truck. “Happy?”

“Yeah! You sound different than usual. I thought maybe it was because you were moving but it’s because of your new boyfriend~”

I can’t help but smile at this. “Well he does make me feel better about a whole bunch of things…” I say. Oh man I can’t wait to see his face when he realizes we’re neighbors.

“But what about Daichi?” Yui’s small question breaks my happiness into several pieces. Luckily I thought of a good answer if anyone asked last night.

“HAHAHAHA WELL I GOTTA GO! GOT LOTS OF STUFF TO PACK!”

“KOUSHI ARE YOU SERIOUS!?”

“OH NO YUI I’M STUCK IN A TUNNEL! THERE’S A TUNNEL OH NOOOO I’M TUNNELING!”

“SUGAWARA KOUSHI I AM ON THE BUS BUT I WILL SCOLD YOU FOR USING A DATED WAY TO AVOID A QUESTION!”

“BYE YUI!”

“SUGA DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP—”

I put my phone in my pants pocket with a heavy sigh. When Yui visits I will definitely buy her favorite cake to make it up to her. But for now I just want to avoid my problems and deal with other things…such as moving these huge as boxes. When I open the back of the truck I am met with several boxes and pieces of furniture. I groan. I am too wimpy to carry this. If only there was some sort of machine to help me carry these things.

“Sugawara-san?”

I flinch at the voice and turn around. Iwaizumi jogs over to me taking off his earbuds. I guess he was on a run or something. He’s shirtless. And sweaty. And muscly. And I’m staring.

“Oh hello Iwaizumi-san!” I say, quickly looking up to his face as if I didn’t thoroughly check him out. Hey I may be taken, but I still have eyes. Kiyoko is one lucky lady. But so am I because I’ll be damned if Oikawa Tooru isn’t the hottest thing since the goddamn sun.

“Hey,” he says, turning toward the truck. “Moving here huh?” He asks still panting.

“Yup.” I find myself staring at his toned chest again. Somewhere I feel like Kiyoko knows that this is happening and is laughing quietly to herself.

“I’ll help out. I haven’t done my arm routine yet so this’ll be a good workout.” Wow this turned into a help me help you situation. “Also,” he turns to me and I immediately look at his face. “I’m putting on a shirt so stare before it’s gone.”

“I WASN’T STARING!” I so totally was.

“Sugawara-san, you know who my best friend is,” Iwaizumi replies. “Him and our group of friends openly check me out whenever they can.”

I nod dumbly. “I’m unsure to be impressed by your calmness over this or your endurance in your friendships…”

“Both.” He shrugs.

“Wow…” I mumble. “You’re really cool Iwaizumi-san.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! That's it for this update!! I think this might be my favorite chapter--at least one of my favorites. Suga's playfulness is really coming through here. Also Iwaizumi being the coolest person on the planet. What a cool guy. As always I want to thank everyone for their patience on updates and their support! Yaaay you guys are the greatest!! I've also gotten some fanarts of this story and Life's a drag by Anon-senpai and gabidoois! Thanks so much!!! They're on my writing tumblr if you wanna see them!!! If you have fanart or fan whatever or you wanna talk to me just go to ciswritesfanfiction !! Whoo! Next time Oikawa comes by! Is he super excited about living across his bf? And woah daichi is here too aaaaaah!! Hahaha see you alllll next update!!

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I am Cis! As stated in the summary this fic coincides with The Year Oikawa Tooru Learns A Lot!! This is Suga's side of the story and we get to see all that he's thinking! Yaaay! For those who haven't read Oikawa's side, I suggest you do! It's oodles of fun! For those who have read Oikawa's side welcome!! You guys wanted more Suga and here it is!! For everyone reading this: I hope you all enjoy!!!


End file.
